Ours
by jessica619
Summary: Sequel to Two Worlds Collide
1. Chapter 1

**A Month Later-**

Lynn was standing in front of the mirror trying to button her jeans. Her shoulder slumped and she sighed.

Seth chuckled.

"How could they not fit anymore, I don't even look pregnant yet. Really?", she said.

"Well now we have an excuse to go shopping and get out of this damn castle", Seth said, rolling his eyes.

Lynn brightened up and nodded.

"I love shopping", she replied.

"Girl, I know you do. Now lets go, I can get Liam to meet us at the mall on Earth 5.", Seth said.

It has been two weeks since Seth last saw Liam. It had been a month and a week since Lynn last saw Roman. Hunter was keeping a close eye on them. Sasha was okay with keeping them on a lease.

* * *

"_Lynn, you know Sasha. She is going to be helping me pick out a dress", Bayley said._

_Lynn plastered a fake smile on her face. Sasha smirked. Both women and Seth followed Bayley into the shop. __A tall blonde woman walked over and hugged Bayley._

"_Oh great", Seth mumbled._

_Lynn glanced at him. _

"_She looks like she's full of herself. How do you know her?", Lynn asked._

"_She tried hitting on me a couple of years after I broke things off with Liam. She knows Sasha too.", Seth whispered._

_Lynn nodded. _

"_Bayley, how lovely to see you again. I hope you and Hunter were pleased with my center piece ideas", Charlotte said with a smile._

"_We were, we were quick to pick the one you suggested. The bigger the better", Bayley replied._

_Charlotte nodded, pleased. _

"_Sasha Reigns, look at you", Charlotte said, kissing her cheek._

"_Same Char. How is Andrade?", Sasha said._

_Lynn wanted to correct Charlotte, but until the divorce was final, she had to keep her mouth shut._

"_Perfect, runs the men's suit and tie shop for my dad now", she replied._

_Seth knew how full of crap that was. Rumor had it she and Andrade had taken it from her father and put him in a senior citizens home. _

_He snorted and that got her attention onto him. _

"_Shit", he groaned._

_Lynn tried not to laugh as Charlotte approached him._

"_Well, if it isn't Seth Freakin Rollins", she said. _

_He nodded._

"_Yup, hey Charlotte", he simply said._

_She wrapped her arms around him and her hands started gliding down his back. He cleared his throat and backed away._

"_On duty", he quickly said, tilting his head towards Lynn._

_Charlotte looked like she hadn't seen Lynn there. _

"_Right, the fake queen", Charlotte said._

_Sasha laughed._

"_Got that right", she added._

"_Says the one who had to sneak in and pretend to sleep with my man.", Lynn shot back._

_Sasha rolled her eyes._

"_But he's not your man, is he? You're still here with Hunter. Don't give me some crap about helping Bayley, because you can give two flying fucks about her or him", Sasha said._

_Lynn raised a brow. She wasn't going to back down from Sasha. _

"_He's always going to be my man. If he wasn't, you would still be queen. Its okay though, the crown wasn't sized for your big head", Lynn replied._

_Sasha gasped and stepped up to her, Lynn did the same till Seth got between them. _

"_You're pregnant, cut the shit", he whispered to Lynn._

_She clenched her fists, but backed down. Seth was right. He turned to look at Sasha._

"_Back off", Seth said as calmly as he could._

_Sasha did and went to sit down. _

"_He is so hot.", Charlotte said._

_Bayley raised a brow and shook her head. Obviously Charlotte didn't know Seth is gay._

"_Dresses?", Bayley reminded. _

_Charlotte nodded and gestured for Bayley to follow. They know Charlotte wouldn't talk about the set up. __Seth looked at Lynn._

"_Can I trust that you won't start a riot for a few seconds, while I check the store?", he asked._

_Lynn rolled her eyes and nodded. Seth patted her head and she laughed as she brushed his hand away. __They brought out a glass of champagne for both women, and they both declined. Both taking notice. _

_Sasha smirked._

"_Oh, Roman didn't tell you", Sasha said, patting her flat stomach._

_Lynn swallowed. She wasn't about to tell Sasha she was pregnant too. _

"_Now I need a drink", Lynn said, standing and walking over to the woman._

_She leaned in to whisper to her._

"_Can I get a juice instead, my stomach is feeling funny", Lynn whispered._

_The old woman nodded and left. Coming back with ginger ale._

"_It will help settle your stomach", she said._

_Lynn nodded and went back to sit down. How could Roman knock __**her **__up? Unless he didn't know. Maybe he thought he passed out, but he didn't. Or maybe she raped him while he was passed out. _

_She bit her lip. Shaking her head of those thoughts. All she knew was that she loved him, and if Sasha was pregnant with his baby, she would accept the child. __She couldn't be mad at him for something he couldn't remember what really happened or if he was raped by Sasha._

* * *

_Seth finished checking the back door when Charlotte cornered him. He sighed. Her hand going to his chest before moving to cup him between his legs._

_He removed her hand quickly. _

"_I see you are happy to see me too", she said, licking her lips._

"_Charlotte, there is something I need to tell you. I tried all those years ago, but you wouldn't listen and", he was cut off by her kissing him._

_He pushed her away gently._

"_Charlotte, you really need to listen to me", he said, raising his voice a bit._

"_I know, okay I know", she said quickly._

"_You do? And you still want to try to sleep with me?", he asked confused. _

_She nodded._

"_Andrade means nothing to me. I only said yes because he was going to help me get rid of my dad. Now that he's gone, you and I can be together", she said, desperately trying to grab his vest._

_He grabbed her wrists and shook his head no. She moaned._

"_You feel it too, don't try to spare Andrade's feelings", she said._

"_Charlotte", he growled._

_He pushed her more and was able to run past her. He went to stand behind Lynn and she eyed him._

"_Don't ask", he mumbled. _

"_You've got lipstick, here", Lynn said, pointing to the corner of his mouth._

_He sighed and wiped at it. She knew Seth wouldn't cheat, especially with a woman. Her brother was going to laugh his ass off when she tells him._

_Seth leaned closer to her ear._

"_And don't tell my man", he growled in her ear._

_She giggled. _

"_I know you", he continued, before standing up straight again._

* * *

They made their way down the stairs, they were almost home free when Sasha appeared.

"And where do you think you two are going?", she asked, arms crossed over her chest, belly visible.

Its how Lynn knew Sasha had to be lying about the baby being Roman's. She was way more pregnant than she tried to convince everyone was she.

"Out. My sister needs my help with her wedding", Lynn replied.

Seth opened the door for her as they walked out. They knew they would be sending guards after them to keep an eye on them. They would have to stop by Leslie and AJ's before continuing to Earth 5 to meet with Liam.

Bayley stood beside Sasha.

"You believe her?", Bayley asked.

Sasha chuckled.

"Not a chance. I already have Scott and Dash after her. No worries", Sasha smirked.

Bayley nodded.

"I don't understand what everyone sees in her. I am way better and so much nicer than her.", Bayley sighed.

"She's not nice. She's a total bitch and one of these days the world and Roman will see that. They'll see what you and I see.", Sasha said, comforting her now friend.

They had bonded over their hatred of Lynn.

* * *

Roman was shuffling papers around. He had received some requests for region changes. The higher council had allowed it. When asked in the reports why they wish for region transfer.

"_Finn isn't a good king. He's given his guards their own home, cars, and free range to do whatever they wanted. I fear the day the region falls apart"_

One person had written.

Of course Roman ran these files by Dean and Liam. Even including Peyton, who was two months pregnant. Dean wanted her doing something safe. Roman figured why not. He trusted Peyton with his life.

"I thought AJ said this Finn guy was going to be great. So far all I've read is bad things about him", Peyton said.

"He did admit to me that he might have made a mistake. He feared Finn's heart and mind had changed over the years. Guess he was right", Roman said.

Peyton nodded.

"And how are you?", she asked.

Roman hadn't been sleeping and he was drinking more than she and Dean would like. Whenever they saw him reaching for a drink, they intervened. It made him mad, but he understood.

"Getting by", he replied, not taking his eyes off a new file.

"Call her", she said.

He finally looked up.

"Just so she could remind me that she is marrying _him. _No thanks", he replied.

"For some reason, I don't believe that. Maybe she thought you and Sasha should get back together", Peyton said.

"Do you really believe that?", he asked.

"Okay no, but there has to be a reason she said yes to him. She loves you, Rome. I know it, Dean and I saw it. Give her the benefit of the doubt", Peyton said, reaching over and grabbing his hand.

Roman sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I haven't gotten my new phone.", he mumbled.

Peyton smiled.

"I will order you a new one", she smiled.

He returned it and nodded. Someone knocked and entered. Liam walked in, dressed in jeans and a black tshirt.

"Are you sure you don't need me?", Liam asked.

Roman chuckled.

"Positive. I'm going to be busy with these files all day. Besides, Peyton and baby Ambrose are protecting me", Roman said.

Peyton nodded and rubbed her small bump. Liam chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, see you three later", Liam said, before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2-Sick

Lynn and Seth arrived to see Leslie waiting on them. She waved.

"Finally", she said.

Seth and Lynn got off the car. Lynn wasn't ready to tell everyone she was pregnant. She wanted Roman to know first. So she hoped her sister couldn't tell. She hugged her and then Seth.

"I am so glad you two are here. I need help", Leslie said.

They both nodded.

"And by the way, you have a tail. They also aren't good at hiding the fact they're your tail", Leslie said.

Seth and Lynn laughed.

"We know", Lynn nodded.

They walked in and sat in the living room. AJ walked in and smiled.

"Where are you off to?", Leslie asked as he kissed her.

"High council, request the marriage license now that you've picked a date", he replied.

Lynn was confused.

"Wait, I thought you already had it?", Lynn asked.

"Yes, but your sister decided she didn't like that day. So, we picked a different one", AJ sighed with a smile.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to marry her. We tried to warn you", Lynn said playfully.

AJ laughed softly.

"Well, I should go. Its good to see you both, don't be strangers.", AJ said, before leaving.

Lynn looked back at her sister.

"So want to tell us why you changed the date? Are you getting cold feet?", Lynn asked.

"No. We actually moved up the wedding. He went to see the council to let them know why", Leslie replied.

"So why?", Seth asked.

He was worried about Leslie too. Leslie smiled.

"Actually, I'm pregnant. At least two weeks", she replied.

Lynn stood and hugged her.

"Congrats. Was AJ excited?", Lynn asked after Seth hugged her.

She nodded.

"Doesn't let me do anything since he found out. Its why I'm bored out of my mind and said yes to the mall trip.", Leslie said.

"I bet AJ didn't take that well", Seth chuckled.

"He doesn't know, so don't tell him", Leslie said quickly.

Lynn laughed.

"Well just flash that baby bump at him and he'll forgive", Lynn said.

"Cheap, using my nephew or niece", Seth said.

"Use it while you've got it", Leslie shrugged.

Lynn continued to laugh. She wouldn't change her sister for the world. Always said what she was thinking and feeling.

* * *

After AJ finished speaking with the higher council and why he and Leslie needed to move up the wedding, they approved it. He stopped by Ruby region to see Roman. Leslie had told her what had happened between Roman and Lynn.

He remembered all the rumors about him when he first became king. When AJ had first met him, Roman had looked completely sick and about to collapse.

Leslie cleared up the reason for that and AJ understood. Dean walked him to the office and opened the door, letting him walk in first.

"Hey Mrs. Ambrose", AJ bowed to her.

Her tiny belly peeking out.

"Congratulations", he said.

"Thank you, but please just call me Peyton", she replied.

"Will do. Roman", AJ said, shaking hands with him.

"What can I do for you, AJ?", Roman asked.

"Just came from the higher council, Leslie and I are moving up the wedding.", AJ said.

"Is everything okay?", Dean asked, taking a step closer to the desk.

"I've noticed that you and Rollins always jump when I mention anything with Leslie", AJ said.

Peyton giggled.

"Yeah its just how tight our group is. We've all known each other a long time, don't mind him. He won't attack unless its bad", Peyton said.

AJ nodded.

"Good to know. Anyway, its nothing bad. Actually, its great news. Leslie's pregnant too", AJ said.

Peyton hugged him.

"Congrats. Leslie and I need to have a little sit down", Peyton said.

"Definitely congrats", Dean nodded, he glanced at Roman.

Roman swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, congrats. This is great news.", Roman said softly.

AJ nodded.

"Are you okay?", AJ asked.

Roman met his eyes and forced a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm good", he replied.

AJ looked him over. He looked sick again, but AJ kept his mouth shut. If Roman wanted to talk about it, he would have.

AJ nodded.

"Well, if you ever need anything, you let me know", AJ said.

Roman nodded.

"Just take care of Leslie. She's like a sister to me", Roman replied.

"You don't have to worry there", AJ replied.

* * *

Seth and Liam walked behind them. Leslie and Lynn giving them room. Its been to long since they last saw each other. They snuck kisses and held hands, from time to time, Liam would switch to wrapping his arms around Seth.

"I missed you so much", Liam whispered.

"I can tell. Won't be long now", Seth replied, before pressing his lips against Liam's.

Liam moaned.

"Can't we just sneak into one of these changing stalls and let me have my way with you", Liam growled against his ear.

Seth blushed.

"Li", he replied shyly.

"I know, you want to wait till we are married. I mean, I think its way too late for that, but what you want you will have", Liam replied.

Seth slapped his chest.

"Two weeks away, my love", Liam said, looking into Seth's eyes.

"I can't wait", Seth replied, biting Liam's bottom lip.

Liam groaned.

"That's not fair. You want to wait, don't tease me", Liam replied.

"How's Roman?", Seth asked, needing to change the subject.

Liam sighed.

"Not good, Seth. He's drinking more than usual. He's quiet and I don't think he's sleeping. He doesn't eat much. When he does its because Peyton joins him. She's good for him, Dean makes sure whenever its time to eat that Peyton is near Roman", Liam said.

"Because she's pregnant. The last thing he wants is to upset her", Seth said.

Liam nodded.

"Dean knows that too, its why he keeps Peyton around Roman.", Liam said.

"Do me a favor? Don't tell Lynn. It will only upset her", Seth said.

"I know", Liam mumbled.

"No suspicious activity?", Seth asked.

"Nope. After you told me what AJ overheard, we've had at least three guards around Roman at all times. Unless he leaves Ruby, then we triple it. No one is allowed in his office unless Dean or I approve them first", Liam said.

"Good", Seth nodded.

* * *

Up ahead, Leslie had her arm locked with her sister's. They each had gotten a few jeans and shorts. Dresses to accommodate their growing bellies. Although, Leslie still didn't know she was pregnant.

"So when do we have to go in for our dress fitting?", Lynn asked.

"In a few weeks, I was thinking after Seth and Liam's wedding.", Leslie replied.

Lynn nodded.

"Is it going to be a big wedding?", Lynn asked.

"No, just a few family and friends. The royals of course are mandatory, but other than that, no", Leslie replied.

Lynn nodded.

"You know, Roman's going to be at Seth and Liam's wedding. Why not try to talk to him? Tell him what's going on. You know Hunter won't be there, he's voiced his opinion on what he thinks about gay marriage", Leslie said, rolling her eyes at the end.

"That's true. I really need to talk to him, I miss him", Lynn said softly.

Leslie wrapped an arm around her sister.

"He loves you, he'll understand why you did what you did.", Leslie said.

"I hope so", Lynn replied.

* * *

Roman refilled his glass with whiskey. Taking a long drink as he looked out the window.

He knew he shouldn't drink so much, but he couldn't help it. The door to the office opened and Peyton walked over to him, taking his glass and dumping it.

"Dean is going to be so mad if he sees you drinking. You've been doing so good the last three days", Peyton said, grabbing a water and handing it to him.

He sighed, but took it.

"I know", he mumbled.

"I ordered you a new phone, should be here in two weeks. It would have been three, but I told them it was for the king of Ruby region. Reduced it to two weeks", Peyton said.

Roman chuckled.

"Hey, its better than three", she said stern.

He nodded.

"It is", he replied.

"You know what else is in two weeks?", she asked.

"Liam and Seth get married", he replied.

She nodded.

"Your tux, along with Dean's is in the closet here in the office. You two are going to look so handsome", she said.

Roman smiled before it disappeared.

"You think I did something bad to deserve this?", he asked softly.

Peyton's smile dropped.

"You did nothing wrong, Rome. In time, you will learn to cope. Just like before", she said softly.

"I don't know Pey. I don't think I can this time", he mumbled.

"I wish there was something I could do", she replied.

Over the last month, Peyton had grown closer to Roman. She and Dean had noticed that with her around, Roman would respond. He didn't drink around her, he ate, and he smiled. Showed emotion. Which was way better than the first time this happened.

They figured it was because she was pregnant. Dean had asked her to stick around Roman and she agreed.

"Hey, Ember made a chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting. If you go with me, I think we can get away with stealing a piece before dinner", Peyton whispered.

Roman chuckled.

"Dean doesn't want you eating sweets", Roman replied.

"Its not for me, its for the baby. Come on, it's a craving", Peyton said.

Roman gave in and nodded.

"Alright, one piece", he said.

"Yes", Peyton said excited.


	3. Chapter 3-Don't Give Up

After they finished shopping, they started to say their goodbyes. Liam would drop Leslie off on the way back to Ruby region.

"Liam", Lynn said.

He looked at his sister.

"Can you tell Peyton to call me? I miss talking to her. Dean blocked me", Lynn said.

Liam chuckled.

"He would do something like that. Don't worry, I'll tell her. See you two in two weeks", Liam said.

Seth and Lynn waved as Liam drove off with Leslie. They got back into their car and went back to Emerald. Once they arrived, Seth was helping Lynn with the bags. Dawson and Wilder pulled in next to their car and smirked.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"They think they are so slick, acting like we didn't know they were following us", Lynn whispered to him as Seth closed the back.

"More like idiots", Seth mumbled.

Lynn nodded. They walked in, leaving the door open. Sasha and Bayley walked into the main entrance and smirked.

"And where have you two been? Its almost dinner time", Bayley asked.

"That is none of your business. I honestly don't know why you bother asking, dumb and dumber followed us the entire time. Ask them", Lynn replied.

"Wilder and Dawson aren't spying on you, they are protecting you", Bayley replied.

Lynn chuckled.

"Sure. I would trust the enemy before I trust you", she replied.

Sasha stepped up to Lynn.

"Respect your future queen", she said, getting in Lynn's face.

Lynn pushed her back, making Sasha stumble. Sasha and Bayley gasped.

"The only reason she is going to be queen, is because of me. I can back out any time I want, lets see how fast she becomes queen then", Lynn said.

Seth wrapped a hand around Lynn's arm, in case Sasha or Bayley decided to do something.

"How dare you put your hands on me. I'm pregnant, I could throw you in prison for that", Sasha yelled.

"What's going on here?", Hunter asked, walking in from the back room.

"She pushed me your highness", Sasha said, pointing a finger at Lynn.

Lynn rolled her eyes. She knew Hunter wasn't going to do anything, especially if this was Roman's baby Sasha was pregnant with. He would rather her lose it to hurt Roman, and Lynn didn't like that.

"So?", he asked.

Sasha couldn't believe he said that.

"So? This is a royal's baby. If something happens to it, its her head", Sasha replied.

"Its Roman's right?", he asked.

Sasha nodded with a smirk on her face. Knowing it would hurt Lynn.

"I repeat myself. So?", he said.

Sasha didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet. Good, Lynn thought.

"Where have you been?", Hunter asked, turning to Lynn.

"Out. I don't have to tell any of you what I do on my time. I agreed to help you, that is all", Lynn replied.

She went to walk past him, but Hunter took a hold of her arm. Seth stepped between them. Hunter looked up at him.

"I would watch myself if I was you.", he said to him.

Seth didn't budge.

"I have every right to know where you are at all times. As long as you agreed to play my future queen, you report to me", Hunter said.

Lynn took Seth's arm and pulled him along with her. Once in her room, she groaned.

"I can't wait to get out of here", Lynn sighed, falling back on her soft bed.

"Same here", Seth mumbled.

* * *

After dropping off Leslie, Liam arrived back in Ruby region. He checked on the kids before making his way to Peyton. She was making something to eat. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, hungry?", she asked.

"No. We ate", he replied.

She nodded.

"Lynn says hello. Misses you and wants to talk. Apparently Dean blocked her number from your phone", he said.

"He what?", she shouted, turning to look at him.

Liam chuckled at her expression.

"Dean is going to get an earful later", he said.

"You bet your ass he is", she replied.

She shook her head and went back to the food.

"I thought she was mad at me. I wondered why she didn't call.", Peyton said softly, rubbing her hand over her small bump.

Liam nodded.

"How's the big guy?", he asked.

"Started drinking when I walked into his office again. I don't think it was more than a sip, but still", she said.

He nodded.

"I'm going to go check on him", Liam said.

Peyton nodded. He stood and went up to Roman's office. He knocked before walking in. Roman had a glass of what looked like water in his cup.

Liam walked over and sniffed it. Roman chuckled.

"Its water, not vodka", he said.

"Can't blame me for checking", Liam replied.

"Touché", he nodded.

"So, Seth says hi. He can't wait to come home", Liam said.

"Can't wait to have him home", Roman replied.

"He also told me about the day he found out Lynn was pregnant", he continued.

Roman froze before looking down at his hands.

"She didn't tell him, he found out. He overheard Lynn speaking to her doctor. She had no choice but to tell him everything", Liam said.

"Doesn't change the fact that she still kept it from me. That he did. I deserved to know", Roman said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Liam nodded.

"No complaints there. I agree. I just thought you should know, it wasn't that she trusted him more than you. It was just, luck I guess, that he found out", Liam said.

Roman nodded.

"I don't believe that she is in love with Hunter. Something is going on, keeping her there.", Liam said.

Roman met his eyes before leaning against his desk.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I know my sister. She loves you, she was going to come back. The question here is why didn't she? What does he have on her?", Liam said.

He could see Roman was thinking about it.

"You think he's forcing her to stay with him?", Roman asked.

"Do you?", Liam asked.

Roman swallowed. He wanted to believe that more than anything. He leaned back in his seat.

* * *

Dean walked into the kitchen and said hello to the kids. Peyton crossed her arms over her chest. His smile fell and he raised a brow.

"I didn't do it, I swear", he said.

The kids laughed and she smirked. Lifting her phone, she showed him Lynn's number and that it said blocked.

He sighed.

"Babe", he started.

"Don't babe me. Why would you do that?", she asked.

"I was pissed okay, hell, I still am. She broke my best friend's heart. Again, I might add", he said.

She couldn't be mad at him. Roman was like a brother to him. He was just looking out for him.

"And I can't be mad at you for that. I saw how bad he got last time and now", Peyton said.

"I'm sorry I blocked her number. Apologize for me, will you?", Dean said.

"No. You will when you see her at Seth and Liam's wedding", Peyton said.

Dean sighed, but nodded.

"I'm going to go call Lynn, mind watching the kids till Liam is done with Roman?", she asked.

Dean nodded. Peyton walked into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. She heard the other end ring before Lynn answered.

"So does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?", Lynn asked.

Peyton giggled.

"I was never mad. In fact, I thought you were mad at me. Turns out we were both wrong. Dean blocked your number from my phone", Peyton said.

Lynn laughed softly.

"Yeah, I could see him doing that. I hurt his brother", Lynn said.

"How have you been?", Peyton asked.

"About ready to run to Ruby region and get my man back", Lynn replied.

"He's ready for that too", Peyton replied.

"How's my niece or nephew doing?", Lynn asked, needing to change the subject before she started crying.

Peyton giggled and set her hand on her small bump.

"Growing like crazy. The cravings aren't bad either. When Dean's not around I might add.", Peyton said.

Lynn laughed.

"I wish you were here", Peyton said.

"Hopefully soon", Lynn replied.

* * *

If you would have asked Roman a few years ago, if he and Liam would be laughing and talking like they were now. He would have laughed.

"I was just afraid that you would hurt my sister, you know", Liam said.

Roman nodded.

"I've got sisters, I know the feeling.", he replied.

"Turns out, I should have been protecting you this entire time", Liam chuckled.

Roman laughed softly.

"I didn't mean to put any pressure on her. It was just required. Trust me, I was feeling pressure too.", Roman said.

"I understand that now", Liam nodded.

"Ruling a whole region is a lot on one person. Most don't require the queen to do much, but Ruby does. My dad always thought it was a good idea that the queen was involved. I do too, it shows her strength", Roman said.

Liam nodded.

"Sasha didn't do much", he said.

Roman laughed.

"No way in hell was I letting her near Ruby plans. The region would have collapsed", Roman said.

Liam laughed.

"Good thinking not letting her near them", Liam said, finishing his drink.

Roman stuck to water.

"The second best choice I ever made", Roman said.

"What was your first?", Liam asked.

Roman smiled.

"Falling in love with Lynn, not once, but twice", he answered.

Liam smiled and saw the sad expression on Roman's face. He wanted to tell him the plan, but couldn't risk Hunter finding out. He would hurt Seth or Lynn.

"Roman", Liam suddenly said.

The king looked up.

"Don't give up. I believe you and my sister are meant to be.", Liam said.

Roman smiled.

"That means a lot coming from you, and I hope you're right", Roman said.

Liam nodded.


	4. Chapter 4-Let Me Be Me

Roman, Dean, and Liam were trying on their tux one last time. The wedding was only a few days away.

"Thankfully no last minute adjustments", Cesaro said, wiping down the shoulders on Liam's tux.

Liam chuckled.

"I think Seth's head would explode", Liam said.

"Which head?", Dean asked jokingly.

Liam and Roman laughed. Peyton walked in and kissed Dean before looking over Liam.

"You look absolutely handsome. Seth won't be able to take his eyes off you", Peyton gushed.

Liam blushed. She looked at Roman.

"Okay, so the food in the left side of the fridge will be for catering, so no picking through it", Peyton said to both Dean and Roman.

"Why are you telling us?", Dean asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Because I know you two. Midnight snacks", Peyton said.

"Just making sure its not poisoned. Its for the regions safety", Roman said.

"You do remember you are the king", Peyton said.

"Yeah, and as King I need the food to be safe", Roman said.

"Same here", Dean seconded.

Peyton rolled her eyes as Liam laughed.

* * *

"Are you nervous?", Lynn asked Seth.

"A little bit, but he's the love of my life. Not nervous about that", Seth replied.

"You'll be amongst friends and family, they want the best for you and Liam.", she said.

Seth nodded. Someone knocked, they were waiting for Andrade to come over to set last minute adjustments to Seth's tux.

"Well, I'll take my leave. Have to go find Bayley and go over her speech after Emerald region finds out she is the one actually married to Hunter.", Lynn said.

"Don't start anything, Lynn. I mean it", Seth said.

"Relax", she mumbled before walking through the door leading to her room.

They knocked again and he went over to open it. Charlotte stood there and he groaned. She pushed herself in. Seth decided on leaving the door open. It was safer this way.

"Wow, great room. So big", she said, looking around.

Her dress was to tight for her body, but then again, she wore it on purpose.

"Where's Andrade?", he asked.

"He was busy, I told him I could take care of this for him", she smiled.

He grabbed his tux and removed it from the plastic cover. He walked into the bathroom to change, not giving Charlotte what she came here for. When he walked back out, she was sitting on his bed and smirking, twirling her hair.

"I think maybe this part a bit needs to be fixed", he said, showing her.

She stood and walked over to him, he could feel her hands run down his body and he sighed.

"Charlotte", he said, warning in his tone that she didn't notice.

Her hand suddenly cupped the front of his pants. He jumped away before she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Oh Seth", she said, grinding down on him.

"Stop. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I need too", he said.

Before he could continue, she kissed him. He groaned and used all his strength to shove her off. She fell to the floor.

"You want to play rough do you", she said, crawling back over to him and grabbing the zipper.

He pushed her hands off as Lynn walked into the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get away from my brother in law", Lynn shouted, getting between them.

Charlotte stood and fixed her dress.

"Its not my fault he likes it", she replied to Lynn.

Seth chuckled.

"I doubt that", Lynn replied.

"And how would you know?", Charlotte asked.

"Because he's marrying my brother", Lynn shouted.

The color drained from Charlotte's face. She swallowed.

"You, you're", she stopped as Seth nodded.

"Fully, no wiggle room", Seth said.

Lynn crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Charlotte.

"I think I'm going to be sick", Charlotte said, before running out of the room.

Lynn sighed and faced Seth.

"You have to tell my brother", Lynn said.

"And I will.", Seth replied.

* * *

As Lynn was sitting with Bayley, Sasha decided to be her shadow.

"So, how far have you gotten in your speech?", Lynn asked.

"Um", was Bayley's only response.

"Really? Nothing", Lynn said.

Bayley shrugged.

"This is important, what you say needs to impact the region. They need to trust you and believe in you", Lynn said.

"So then why don't you write it?", Bayley asked.

"Because that's not my job, its yours.", Lynn said.

"Fine, I'll get it done", Bayley rolled her eyes.

"No", Sasha finally spoke up.

Both women watched her. She walked over, baby bump and all. She slid the paper back to Lynn.

"Its her job. She came up with this stupid plan, she has to write the stupid speech. Make it good, make them love her because if they don't that's on you", Sasha said with a smirk.

Bayley nodded and stood.

"Yeah, you write it or I tell Hunter. Do you really want your guard to get married? You'll have this done before then", Bayley said.

Sasha and Bayley went to walk away.

"Wow, I knew you were weak minded. I just didn't realize how fast she made you her bitch", Lynn shot back.

They stopped.

"What did you say?", Bayley asked.

"You heard me, or do you need second choice's permission to hear me first", Lynn said with a smile.

"Ignore her, she's nothing. Roman doesn't even want her anymore. If he did, he would have come for her a long time ago", Sasha laughed before leaving the room.

Bayley chuckled and followed.

* * *

Hunter was finishing up some last minute paperwork. His office door opened and he was surprised to see her standing there.

"Ronda?", he asked.

She smirked before closing his office door. She walked over to him and straddled him.

"I heard what happened with Kane and Taker. I wanted to come sooner, but I didn't want the rumors surrounding us again", she said.

He moaned as she worked her hands over him.

"Nothing can stop us this time", she whispered.

Stephanie was gone, no one to get in their way anymore. He lifted her and set her on his desk. He pushed his pants down and pushed himself into her. All his anger he was taking out on her. Its what he use to do, pounding away his frustrations.

"Oh fuck", he shouted.

* * *

Once Lynn was done with the speech, she looked at Bayley.

"So?", she asked.

"Sounds good, but it doesn't sound like me", she replied.

"That's why I wanted you to write it.", Lynn sighed.

Bayley shrugged.

"Why do you let her tell you what to do? Yeah, she was a queen, but she didn't act like one. She doesn't know what it takes to be one", Lynn said.

Bayley met her eyes.

"You don't know her", Bayley said, before getting up and grabbing the speech.

Lynn rubbed her eyes as Bayley left.

* * *

Bayley got to Hunter's office and walked in. His face between some woman's legs. She gasped and Hunter lifted himself up.

"Close the door and get over here. Finish her for me.", he ordered.

This was who he was before Stephanie. This is who his father tried to hide from the world. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. He did. Bayley would just have to get use to it. She would be easy to convince.

"Bayley, meet Ronda, your personal guard. Ronda meet our new queen", Hunter grunted.

Bayley moaned. Ronda affectionately pet Bayley and bit her lip.

"She's so much cuter", Ronda laughed softly.

Hunter chuckled.

"You're perfect for me", he whispered in Bayley's ear.

She moaned as he grunted in her ear. Ronda buried her fingers in Bayley's hair.

"Stephanie never let me be me. You will, won't you?", he whispered, before nipping at her neck.

"I will, anything for you", she moaned.

"Good girl", he panted.

Bayley was starting to realize there was so much more she didn't know about Hunter, but she would accept them, because she loved him.

Whatever it takes to keep him.

* * *

"How did it go?", Seth asked, as Lynn jumped.

"You scared me", she said, holding a hand close to her chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you and peanut", he whispered the last part.

She smiled.

"Tell him Lynn, in the safety of Ruby, tell him", Seth whispered.

"I am", she nodded.

"We also need to find a way to keep Hunter from going after Roman. Anything. Bray and Bo did confess that Hunter at one point was friendly with Taker and Kane. He was rebellious. His dad paid a lot of money to keep that quiet. Why? What was so bad?", Seth said.

"If we go down this path, it could be dangerous", she whispered.

"We aren't going anywhere anytime soon, and I like a little danger", Seth smirked.

Lynn smiled and nodded.

"Come on, I need to show you something", she whispered.

He followed her to the kitchen and then down a secret door to the room Hunter built Stephanie.

"What is this place?", he asked.

"This use to be her place. How much you want to bet she knew about her husband's past. Maybe she hid a few things for leverage. From stories I've heard around here, they weren't as in love as we all think", Lynn whispered.

Seth nodded.

"We wait till he goes to Limbo for a meeting. I can keep watch while you search. The last thing we need is Bayley and Sasha finding out about this", Seth whispered.

Lynn nodded.


	5. Chapter 5-Four Horsewomen

Seth reached for his phone, calling his future mister before bed.

"Hey handsome, was getting worried there a second. Thought you weren't going to call", Liam said.

"Of course I'm going to call. I don't get to see you, the least I could get is hearing your voice before bed", Seth replied with a blush.

"You're going to get so much more when I see you. My hand is exhausted", Liam said.

Seth laughed softly.

"How's my sister and the baby?", he asked.

"Better than I thought, especially with Sasha roaming around and throwing her comments", Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"As soon as she has the baby, I'm going to convince Roman to let Lynn at her", Liam said.

Seth laughed.

"Well, my money is on my sister in law", Seth replied.

"Duh", Liam said.

"So, I have to tell you something", Seth said, picking at the bedspread.

"What?", Liam asked.

"Charlotte, she tried to", he stopped.

"Fucking bitch, I swear, she's lucky she's a woman", Liam mumbled.

"She was surprised to find out I was gay. You should have seen the look on her face. Priceless", Seth laughed.

Liam chuckled.

* * *

Bayley woke up in bed with Hunter, and Ronda. He was between them. Bayley wasn't going to lie, what happened earlier felt weird. She had never been placed in such a position.

Now, having a moment to think about it, if this is what he wanted, she would let him have it. If she denied it, he would probably dump her and place Ronda in her spot.

Bayley wouldn't let that happen. Hunter shifted a bit, she could feel his hand rub her back. Turning to face her, she smiled.

"Hello my love", he whispered.

"Good morning", she mumbled.

He kissed her, it was soft and slow at first, but then he settled between her legs and the kiss was now sloppy. He spread her legs gently.

"Hunter", she whispered, before looking at a sleeping Ronda.

He smirked and bit her lip.

"Its fine. You get me all to yourself. You will always come first. You are my queen", he said serious.

She moaned when she felt him moving. He looked into her eyes as they made love.

"You will carry my children. Only you", he panted.

She dug her nails into the back of his neck as he moved quicker. Its what she needed to hear, she didn't have to worry about Ronda trying to take her place.

She would be queen.

* * *

Peyton moaned loudly as Dean made love to her. With raging hormones she couldn't deny him. He was eating ice cream, a little had dripped down the side of his mouth and she couldn't help herself.

Which had led Peyton to jump him. Dean kissed her once more before moving beside her.

"I didn't hurt the baby?", he asked, pressing a hand to her small belly.

His hair was disheveled and he was covered in sweat. She giggled.

"No, perfectly fine", she replied, kissing his neck and making him groan.

"That's my weak spot, you know that", he said softly.

She giggled again before pulling away. His hand slid up her bare leg.

"Didn't even get to finish my ice cream", he mumbled.

"I think this was a little better than ice cream", she said.

He smiled and kissed her.

"Way better", he mumbled against her lips.

"How do you think Roman is going to react when he sees Lynn?", she asked.

"Distant, which he has every right, but hopefully they'll be able to talk", Dean answered.

She nodded.

"Me too, don't want to ruin Seth and Liam's wedding", she said.

* * *

Bayley found Sasha in the garden area. She was laying back and enjoying what little sun Emerald had to offer.

"Who are the new chicks?", Sasha asked.

Bayley was confused.

"Chicks? What new chicks?", she asked.

Sasha chuckled and finally looked at her. Bayley only knew of Ronda.

"Yeah, I saw them in the kitchen last night before you and Hunter disappeared into your room", Sasha said.

Bayley blushed.

"Its business for Hunter", Bayley said.

Sasha raised a brow.

"Business?", Sasha asked.

Bayley met her eyes.

"Yes, and if I were you, I would stop asking questions. Hunter is letting you stay here to piss off Lynn and Roman. If he hears you asking questions, he'll kick you out", Bayley said.

Sasha nodded.

"Well, whatever he is doing with those women, you need to talk to him. Make sure he says you are his queen. No matter what", Sasha said.

"Roman never said that to you?", Bayley asked.

Sasha looked back out into the garden.

"He said I was the queen, but never _his _queen", she replied.

Bayley nodded.

"Lynn ruined everything when she came back into his life. His family and the region were pushing him to have an heir", Sasha said.

"But he wouldn't sleep with you", Bayley replied.

Sasha had filled her in on some of it.

"He was going to, he gave in, but then she", Sasha stopped and sighed.

Rubbing her small bump.

"But, you are carrying his heir", Bayley said confused.

"Its not his Bayley", Sasha whispered.

Bayley nodded.

"He never touched me, I had to lie to him, but it didn't work. He kicked me out", Sasha said.

"But Lynn doesn't have to know that", Bayley said to her.

Sasha smiled.

"She doesn't", she replied.

"I'll talk to Hunter", Bayley said.

"I missed you, we had a great friendship when we were kids. Thick as thieves", Sasha said.

Bayley nodded.

"Then my family lost their money and your family pushed us aside", Bayley added.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something", Sasha said.

Bayley shook her head no.

"What matters now is that we've got the power we've always wanted. Neither of us is going to lose that. I will help you get Roman back", Bayley said.

Sasha smirked.

"Make me your second", Sasha said.

"I can do that?", Bayley asked.

Sasha chuckled.

"Of course you can, if he can have his whores, you can make me your second. Tell Hunter", Sasha said.

Bayley nodded.

* * *

Lynn was trying on her dress for her brother's wedding. Seth walked in and smiled.

"Help. Zip me", she said.

He walked over and zipped the dress. She sighed.

"Hopefully baby Reigns stops growing till after your wedding", Lynn said, turning sideways.

With the dress hugging her body, she looked bloated. Seth gently patted the spot and she swatted his hand away.

"No touching till I actually look pregnant", she said.

Seth chuckled at the look on her face.

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

* * *

Bayley decided on doing what Sasha said. Knocking on his office door this time. A woman she didn't know, answered. She smiled at her and looked her up and down.

"You must be our queen", she said.

Bayley nodded.

"Come in", this woman said.

She did and Hunter was watching two other women making love on the couch across from his desk. Ronda was rubbing his shoulders.

"My queen, sit", he said, patting his leg.

Bayley cleared her throat, finding her voice.

"I need to speak to you. Alone", she said.

Hunter nodded and put out his cigar.

"Give us a second", he said.

The women nodded.

"Don't finish till we are done", he said, pointing at the two naked women.

They nodded.

"Who was that?", Bayley asked after the door clicked shut.

"I call them the four horsewomen. Ronda, Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn.", he said.

"So then I have to share you with four women?", Bayley asked.

He chuckled.

"Not share. I am all yours. You don't want me to fuck them, I won't. You want to fuck them, I watch. They will touch me, please me in other ways while I make love to you.", he said.

Bayley swallowed. He kissed her neck.

"Like I said. You are my queen", he whispered.

"They won't replace me?", she asked.

He chuckled and shook his head no.

"Never.", he replied.

She sighed, relieved.

"They will also be your guards. They will protect you with their lives.", Hunter said.

This was her chance to ask for that favor Sasha mentioned.

"Okay. Oh and, I will be making Sasha my second", she said.

Hunter raised a brow and nodded.

"I don't know how Roman is going to take that, but I don't care. She can be your second", he replied.

Bayley kissed him.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too", he replied.


	6. Chapter 6-Seth & Liam

They day of the wedding, Lynn decided not to go Ruby with Seth last night. Leslie and AJ would be coming to pick her up and give her a ride.

Hunter walked into her room without knocking. She rolled her eyes, of course he wouldn't knock.

"Yes?", she asked, turning to look at him.

Making sure not to stand sideways so he wouldn't see her growing belly.

"Just coming to see if you're going after all. Seeing as Seth left last night", he said, looking around the room.

She knew he was looking for something, what, she wasn't sure of.

"Bachelor party with his buds before he settles down. My sister and AJ are coming to pick me up", she said.

He nodded before taking a step towards her.

"And you better not tip him off about our plans. One word and", she cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know", she said, rolling her eyes.

She could tell that pissed him off because the vein on the side of his head popped.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door, cutting him off before he could reply.

"Come in", he shouted.

The door opened to reveal Shawn. He cleared his throat.

"King and Queen Styles are here for Lynn", Shawn said.

Lynn turned on her heels and grabbed a shawl before looking at Hunter.

"Have a good day", she said, walking out.

Hunter growled and mumbled some not so nice words about Lynn. She exhaled when she got downstairs and saw her sister.

"Ready?", Leslie asked.

"Yes, I can't wait till Liam and Seth are finally married", she replied.

"I'm happy for them too, but that's not what I was talking about. I meant, are you ready to see Roman", Leslie said as they walked out.

AJ stood behind them to make sure Hunter didn't try anything. Lynn looked down at her sheer white shawl and sighed.

"Nervous. I know he won't, but I'm afraid he might kick me out as soon as the ceremony is over.", Lynn said.

Leslie nodded and squeezed her sister's hand.

* * *

Roman helped Liam with his gold bow tie.

"There, its centered now", Roman said.

"Thanks", Liam chuckled.

His hair was neatly brushed back and he blew out a breath before licking his lips.

"Nervous?", Dean asked.

"Not at all, just want to get this over with and call him my husband. I would have opted for a small ceremony, but my man wanted a big bash, he's getting a big bash", Liam said.

Roman and Dean nodded. Someone knocked and Dean walked over to answer it.

"Hey", Dean suddenly said, excited.

Roman turned and came face to face with Corey Graves. He sighed. Liam noticed and slapped Roman's arm.

"Relax, he's married now", Liam said with a wink.

"Doesn't change how I feel about seeing him", Roman mumbled.

"My sister loves you. She never saw anything more with him other than a friendship. He's my best friend, she's known him a long time, he's more like a brother. Kind of like she sees Seth", Liam said.

"Seth is gay, he won't look at Lynn the way Corey saw her back then", Roman said.

"He was with Carmella then too, your mind saw things from a jealous point of view", Liam said.

"Can't you just let me hate him", Roman groaned.

Liam laughed before walking over to Corey and Carmella. Roman sighed before following. He shook hands with Carmella before looking at Corey.

"Its good to see you again, Rome", Corey said.

Liam cleared his throat.

"King Roman, Corey. Just because its my wedding day, it doesn't change his status", Liam said, getting defensive.

Corey held his hands up and chuckled.

"Sorry, your highness", Corey replied.

Roman nodded.

"Actually, to clear things up between us, can we talk?", Corey asked.

Liam was going to decline that, but Roman nodded.

"Sounds good, I would like that, but not right now. After we can talk", Roman said.

Corey nodded and wrapped an arm around Carmella.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Leslie and Lynn went to find Seth. They knocked before walking into the room.

"Oh my gosh, look at you and this cute belly", Leslie gushed over Peyton.

Peyton ran her hands over her bump and giggled.

"So cute", Lynn said, hugging her.

"Me, Leslie, look", Peyton said, setting a hand on Leslie's stomach.

"Do you know what you're having yet?", Lynn asked.

Peyton nodded.

"But we don't want to announce it till after Seth and Liam's wedding and honeymoon", Peyton said.

Lynn and Leslie nodded. Seth cleared his throat. The girls turned to see him. Jaws dropping and tears forming in each woman's eyes.

"Damn hormones", Peyton said, dabbing at the tears.

Leslie and Lynn giggled.

"You look so good in white and gold", Lynn said.

"I second that", Leslie said.

Seth blushed and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Shall we?", Peyton asked.

"So ready", Seth replied.

They walked out, Liam had walked down the aisle first. Then it would be the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Lynn suddenly stopped when she saw him.

Roman did a double take.

"Sorry, I hope its okay. You two will be walking out together. Liam and I planned this before you two", Seth stopped.

Roman cleared his throat.

"Its fine, Seth. Don't worry", Roman said, looking down.

Seth nodded and looked at Lynn.

"Perfect, Seth", she replied.

Roman glanced at her and she smiled.

"You look good", she said to him.

"Thanks, you too.", Roman replied.

She took his arm so they could walk out.

"I missed you, hun", she whispered to him.

She watched him tense.

"I know you hate me right now, but, if you can spare me a few minutes later. Please", she whispered as they walked down the aisle.

"Of course I can", he replied.

She relaxed, grateful that he agreed.

"I love you baby and I really did miss you", she whispered, before they had to go stand on opposite sides.

She looked over at him once more and a small smile formed on his lips. He nodded lightly. That gave her a bit of hope for them.

* * *

After the ceremony, Seth and Liam went to have their first dance. After they snapped pictures with the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Then some with the kids, their new family.

"Hey", Lynn jumped, setting a hand on her small bump before sighing.

"Corey", she said, hugging him.

"Wow, you look amazing.", he said.

"You too. Where's Mella? Did you bring her?", Lynn asked, before spotting her with Leslie.

Corey chuckled as both women hugged tight.

"I'll let you four catch up. I have business with King Reigns", Corey said.

Lynn grabbed his arm.

"What kind of business?", she asked.

Corey patted her head.

"Don't you worry. We are just going to clear some things up.", he said.

"Corey, I have enough issues with him as is. Please don't add more", she said.

"Relax. Just want to hash things out.", Corey said, before walking away from her and finding Roman.

Roman glanced at her before walking away with Corey.

"Don't worry, Corey just wants to let him know nothing ever happened between you two. He knows Roman's feathers were ruffled back then because of your closeness with Corey.", Mella said.

Lynn nodded. Dean cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned and raised a brow when she saw him.

"I know you're mad at me, but please understand. I had to pick him up the first time and then again this second time. I don't like seeing him that way, Lynn.", he said.

She nodded.

"I know", she mumbled.

"Having Pey around him has done him so much good. He's been on his best behavior, knowing she's pregnant, he can't get crazy around her", Dean chuckled.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby. I just don't know if I can forgive you right now. Peyton is one of my best friends and I thought she abandoned me.", Lynn said.

"I know, but she had nothing to do with blocking your number. You have to understand", she cut him off.

"And I do. Now understand me. We made a promise to always be friends, even if our relationships with you and Roman ended. I thought she went back on it. Understand that if I didn't know it was you who blocked me and I saw her out and about, I would have chewed her out for what I thought she did.", Lynn said, her voice raising.

Peyton walked over to them.

"Is everything okay here?", she asked cautiously.

Dean nodded his head lightly.

"Yeah Pey, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my man back. I have a surprise for him", Lynn said.

He looked confused. She giggled.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it", she said, kissing the top of his head.

He smiled as he watched her walk up the steps. His family was getting back together. He couldn't wait to have them all together again. He knew Lynn was mad now, but eventually he would get her friendship back. He looked at his wife and she smiled.

"We knew she would be mad", she said.

He nodded.

"She loves you, she's just angry right now", Peyton said.

"I know", he replied.

She kissed him and pulled on his hand.

"Lets go dance, they'll be down to join us soon", Peyton said.

He chuckled and followed his wife.


	7. Chapter 7-Rao

Roman sat opposite of Corey after handing him his glass of whiskey.

"So, what is it you want to talk about with me?", Roman asked.

"About when we first met. I promise you, I never had any kind of feelings for Lynn. She is like a little sister to me. I took care of her when her brother went to camp.", Corey said.

Roman took a sip of his whiskey. The drink tasted weird since he hadn't had a drop in awhile.

"I know you were jealous then and you still are now. I love my wife and I would never look at another, especially someone I see as my sister.", he went on.

Roman nodded.

"Didn't seem like you were trying to get to know me then. What changed now?", Roman asked.

"She would talk to me about the pressures of becoming queen. You have to understand her, I mean, she was young and had a carefree life. Suddenly she had a whole region she was responsible for at such a young age", he explained.

Roman looked into his glass and nodded.

"So did I", he replied.

Corey nodded.

"I know, but I didn't know you. I was just trying to protect her and be someone she leans on", Corey said.

"Were you the one to convince her to leave me?", Roman asked, anger in his tone.

"No. None of us knew she was going to break it off. I swear", Corey said, trying to stay calm.

Roman nodded.

"I was pissed at you, and frankly I still am. You changed her completely to fit to what you wanted and it wasn't fair to her. You were raised this way, she wasn't", Corey said.

Roman could tell he was getting agitated now.

"And you think that what you read in newspapers or see on tv about me is true? That that is who I am? You don't know me or what I stand for. I have never asked Lynn to change for me.", Roman said, raising his voice.

Corey chuckled and set his glass down hard on the table between them.

"Bullshit. I know Lynn, and the royals would never stand for a person with such a colorful personality. You couldn't protect her the way Liam and I could, especially from royals", Corey said.

"But I can. I wanted that in my life, I needed it. She didn't want it in the end and I let her go. I could have forced her like most royals would have, but that isn't me. Maybe if you would have gotten to know me instead of judging me right off the bat, you would know that", Roman yelled.

Corey nodded and sighed. He didn't want to argue with him, just come to an understanding. If he and Carmella wanted to be in Lynn's life, he had to accept Roman. Slowly he was sure he could be friends with him.

"I see now how much you really do love her. You tried to hide it then, but you were hurting.", Corey said.

Roman swallowed back the rest of his drink.

"Of course I was. The love of my life left me. She was the only one who didn't treat me like royalty. She saw me and then suddenly, she leaves and I was back to everyone treating me like a glass freaking vase. No one was allowed to mess around with me, be friends with me, or just talk without wanting something from me or being paid to be around me", Roman said.

Corey nodded.

"Everyone thinks your position is easy, I certainly thought that. I can see now how lonely it is. Its hard finding trustworthy friends. You're lucky you have a handful of them, Lynn included.", Corey said.

Roman sighed.

"And now me and my wife. You can trust me, Rome. That is if you trust Lynn still", Corey said.

Roman looked at him and knew Corey was being honest with him.

"Thank you.", Roman said.

Corey nodded. They stood and shook hands.

"I should get back to the party and my wife", Corey chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you", Roman said.

Corey nodded and made it to the door.

"Graves", Roman called to him.

Corey looked over.

"I need a few new guards I can trust. The job is yours if you want it. I know we are far from being friends, but I know Lynn would want you here and Liam", Roman said.

Corey smiled and nodded.

"I accept, I'm sure my wife will too", Corey said.

Roman nodded and Corey watched as he started a fire in his fireplace. Roman sat on the couch in front of the fire and just watched it. Corey felt for him and told himself to talk to Lynn. As he closed Roman's door, he saw Lynn coming up the stairs.

He smiled and hugged her.

"Is he in there?", she asked.

Corey nodded.

"Lynn", he said, stopping her.

She faced him. He pushed his hands into his pockets.

"He's at his breaking point. If you are going in there", she cut him off.

"Firstly, wow, you are actually defending him. Secondly, I know, okay. I came to talk, to get him back", Lynn said.

Corey smiled and nodded.

"Good, and he and I worked things out-ish. He even gave me a job.", Corey said.

She smiled.

"You and Mella are staying, heck yes.", Lynn said.

Corey shook his head.

"Man, I think I just signed up for trouble. You and Mella are a bad combination", Corey said.

"Add in Leslie and Peyton, none of these other queens will see what's coming to them", Lynn said.

"Oh man, I feel sorry for them", Corey said.

Lynn giggled before pushing him away playfully.

"But you and I need to talk about a few things.", Corey said.

She nodded before he turned and walked down the hall.

She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. The room was dark with only the fire lighting half the room and the windows were open, the lights of the city twinkling.

She smiled and walked over. The view was beautiful, she could imagine all the happy families sitting down to enjoy dinner.

Roman watched her carefully from his spot by the bookshelf.

"What can I do for you?", he suddenly asked, making her jump.

She turned to face him. Man did he look good. Good enough to, she shook her head of those dirty thoughts, right now wasn't the time.

"Shit, you scared me", she mumbled.

"Sorry", he whispered.

"What are you doing in the dark?", she asked, moving closer to him.

He shrugged.

"Just enjoying a few minutes to myself. Letting Liam and Seth have their moment before I get bombarded with questions and take the spotlight off of them", Roman said.

She hated that. When royals showed up at weddings or any event, they took the attention off of what was really important. She knew Roman hated it too. Its why he always said he showed up late or only attended for a few minutes before leaving.

"I like that about you", she said.

He quickly looked at her.

"Don't do that", he said.

She was confused.

"What do you want? Or need?", he asked.

"What?", she asked, stepping closer to him.

He moved away.

"You don't have to pretend to love me. Just ask and you know I'll do whatever it is you need me to do", he said.

That broke her heart and could see why he thought that. The only reason they reconnected again was because she was helping Hunter.

"Nothing, well, just you", she said.

She could see his eyes were welling up with tears.

"Lynn", he whispered.

"I mean it baby. I love you, I always have. Let me explain why I agreed to marry Hunter. If you want nothing to do with me after you hear me out, I will leave", she said.

Roman swallowed. He was afraid to hear what she had to say.

"Please", she begged.

He finally nodded and sat. She sat beside him and reached for his hand. She explained to him the plan she had set with Hunter and Bayley. She also filled him in on the way Hunter has completely changed. Then about her and Seth finding something on him so he would leave Roman alone.

Roman stayed silent and just nodded.

"So?", she asked, nervous.

He rubbed his hands on his thighs.

"Its, a lot", he said.

"I know, but its why I agreed and why I couldn't tell you", she said.

He looked at her.

"So you don't love him?", he asked.

She smiled at him and leaned over, kissing him. She pulled away.

"I never did. Its always been you baby. You're mine forever", she replied.

"Don't keep something like this from me again", he said serious.

She shook her head no.

"But in fairness I did try to call you, I even left you a voicemail", she said.

"Oh, I broke my phone. Getting a new one soon", he said with a smile.

She giggled at the expression on his face. He leaned over and kissed her, moaning into it.

"Fuck, I missed you so much baby girl.", he whispered against her lips.

"_We_ missed you too", she replied, hoping he would catch on.

He was confused.

"_We_? You and Seth?", he asked.

She laughed and shook her head no. Taking his hand and resting it on her small bump.

"_We, _missed you", she said with a smile.

His face lit up and he shifted closer to her.

"Really?", he asked excited.

She giggled and nodded.

"Baby Reigns is two months", she replied.

He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Hi little Rao. How you doing in there. Nice and comfy I bet.", he said.

Lynn giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"Rao?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Where did you get that?", she asked.

"Superman. Rao is the name of the sun on Krypton, who the Kryptonians worship as a god of light and life.", he explained.

"Wow, you are a nerd. I'm glad I am the only one who gets to see this side of you", she said.

He chuckled.

"This baby, is our light and life. Till we find out what we are having, baby's nickname will be Rao", he said.

"Okay", she replied.

She would let him have this. She always knew he would be a good dad. Then she remembered Sasha. Bringing down her happy mood.

"So, I understand if he or she won't be your rightful heir, and I'm okay with that", she said.

He lifted his head and looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course he or she will be rightful heir", he said.

"But Sasha", he started laughing as soon as she mentioned her name.

"Don't listen to her. She tried to say the baby was mine, but its not. Its Dawson's or Wilder's, I don't know I can't remember", he replied.

"Fucking bitch", Lynn growled.

Roman cupped her chin.

"Hey, you've got my little Rao in there. No fighting. I want you and Rao healthy and happy. Please", he said softly.

She nodded and kissed him.

"But as soon as she and I give birth, I am handling that bitch", Lynn said.

Roman chuckled.

"Rao and I will be right there cheering you on", he replied.

She kissed him again. The kiss growing heavier. She moaned and straddled him. He groaned and she could feel his erection.

She pulled away, breathing heavy.

"Don't stop", he panted, squeezing her thighs.

"Marry me?", she asked suddenly.

He smiled.

"Its always been yes, my love", he replied, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She shook her head no.

"Marry me, right now", she said.

He could see she really meant that.

"What are we waiting for?", he asked.

She kissed him again before standing and letting him up.

"Dang it", Lynn said.

"What?", Roman asked.

"The guy who married Seth and Liam left a few minutes ago", she pouted.

He smiled and pulled her into him.

"Don't you worry. I know just the person", he said, leaving a kiss on her lips.

He pulled away.

"Do whatever it is you need to do and then meet me downstairs in the garden.", he said.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Don't leave me hanging, okay", he said.

She could see he was afraid she wouldn't show.

"I promise. Nothing or no one is stopping me. Not even myself", she said.

He kissed her once more before bending down and kissing her stomach.

"See you and mommy out there Rao", he whispered.

She giggled.


	8. Chapter 8-Finally

Roman found his dad with his mom. They were smiling as Seth and Liam were dancing with the kids. He tapped his shoulder and he looked at Roman.

"I need you both for a quick second", he whispered.

Both stood and followed him inside.

"What's going on son?", his mom asked.

Once they got to the living room. He smiled at them.

"I'm getting married", he said.

"What? To who?", his dad asked.

"Lynn", he replied.

His parents both looked at each other. They didn't have to say anything, he read their minds and their worries.

"I know, I will explain everything. Just not here.", he whispered.

They nodded and followed him. He took them to the library he had built for Lynn. He knew no one would hear them here.

"So?", his dad asked.

He smiled. Telling them everything Lynn told him. They nodded without saying a word.

"And now, we want to marry without anyone knowing. Just us, its safer if no one knew", Roman said.

"I agree, and if you both really thought this through. I will marry you with our blessing", Sika said.

Roman nodded and hugged his parents.

"We have and this is what we want. Nothing or no one is stopping us this time", he said.

Sika nodded.

"Let me get a few things from the office to make it official. Your mom will be the witness for this ceremony.", Sika said.

Roman nodded.

"Where are you marrying?", Sika asked.

Before Roman could answer, a photo of him and Lynn from their first date sat on the mantle over the fireplace. He looked around and smiled. He had redecorated the library these past few weeks. Adding and removing.

"Here. I built this for her and its special. Its ours.", Roman said.

His mom smiled and kissed his cheek.

"This is all I ever wanted for you. You found your true happiness", she said.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to get my girl", Roman said.

They nodded. He walked out back to the garden and found Lynn looking at all the flowers. Twinkling lights hung from the trees. The sound of the fountain was soothing, the water clear with small fish moving around.

"Baby girl", she turned and smiled as he walked over.

He took her hand.

"So?", she asked, looking behind him.

He watched her facial expression change to worry. He tipped her head up.

"I love the garden, its my calm. Its why I made my office where it is. Your calm is books, the silence of a library.", he said.

She nodded.

"I want to marry you in your calm.", he said, pulling her to follow.

"I thought you would have destroyed it", she said.

He chuckled.

"Why? Its your place and you are my queen. I locked it up after Sasha and I got married", he said.

"Ugh", she said, rolling her eyes.

He laughed.

"She wanted to enter it so many times and I didn't allow it.", he said.

"Good, thank you", she said.

Getting to the library wasn't an easy task. They had to make sure no one saw them. Once there, Lynn saw his mom and went over to her.

"We've missed you sweetheart", his mom said softly.

"I've missed you both too. I wanted to apologize to you both for hurting Roman. I never meant too.", Lynn said.

"Don't. Roman understand and so did we. You were young and it overwhelmed you. If anyone understands, its me" , Patricia said.

Lynn nodded.

"But you are here now. That is all that matters", Patricia said with a smile.

"And not alone we heard", Sika said, looking at her stomach.

Lynn nodded and placed her hands.

"Now lets get you both married", Sika said, taking his soon to be daughter in law into a hug.

Roman locked the door and he lowered the lighting just a bit. His mom had lit candles. His dad had the marriage license on the table beside him. Roman took her hand.

"Last chance to back out", Roman said.

Lynn shook her head no.

"Not afraid this time. All I want is our family together and happy", she said.

He nodded and looked at his dad.

"Lets make this short and sweet, shall we", his dad said.

"The shorter the better, the faster I get to call this man my husband. Finally", Lynn said.

"Agreed", Roman said.

"No one has to know we skipped a few steps", Sika winked, making his wife giggle.

He grabbed the book and opened it.

"Do you Roman Reigns, take Lynn as your wife and Queen? To love her and be faithful to her till your last breath? To see her as your equal in all you do?", Sika asked.

Roman smiled and kissed the back of Lynn's hand.

"I do", he said.

Lynn smiled, tears welling in her eyes.

"Do you Roselynn Murphy, take Roman as your husband and King? To love him and be faithful to him till your last breath? To see him as your equal in all you do?", Sika asked.

"I do", she replied.

Roman exhaled.

"Do you both promise to do right by Ruby region, no matter the cost? To protect your kingdom till your last breath?", Sika asked.

"I do", they both replied.

"I am more than happy to pronounce you husband and wife. King and Queen of Ruby region. King Reigns, you may now kiss your wife", Sika said.

Roman pulled her in, making her gasp before connecting their lips.

"Fucking finally", he whispered against them.

Lynn giggled and kissed him once more.

"Sign here", Sika said.

Roman took the pen and signed his name. Then Lynn did, followed by Patricia who signed under witness.

"Congratulations you two", Sika said.

Roman kissed Lynn again. Sika and Patricia left them alone to enjoy their new marriage.

"We should join everyone before they come looking. We've been gone too long", Lynn whispered.

Roman kept their lips connected. She smiled.

"Its not official till I make you mine again", he whispered, removing his suit jacket.

She couldn't help her heart from beating so fast. She was married, she was his, finally. He unzipped her dress and let it fall. He bent down and kissed her stomach.

* * *

Liam and Seth had been looking for Roman and Lynn. Corey had let them know that he left them alone to talk. They hoped things would work out and Lynn would come home for good.

"There they are", Seth said.

Liam sighed, things looked positive between them. They were both smiling and Roman leaned down to kiss her cheek.

They walked over.

"Hey you two", Seth said.

Roman and Lynn smiled bigger. Before they could ask, photographers started swarming them. Roman sighed.

"I'm sorry, this is why we were late. We wanted you to enjoy your wedding a bit before, well that", Roman said, glaring at the photographers.

"Its all good brother, trust me, I've been around long enough to know how this works", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I'm going to go handle that. Be back in a bit", he said, before leaving the group.

Seth nudged Lynn, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Spill, come on", Seth said.

"We talked and we still love each other very much. I told him, _everything_", she said.

Seth and Liam caught on. They were the only ones to know about the baby.

"Was he excited?", Liam asked.

She nodded.

"He was, even gave our little one a nickname", she said, her eyes on Roman as he handled the media.

"What is it?", Seth asked.

"I'll tell you, but no one is allowed to use it. I want him to have that as his and no one elses", she said.

"So?", Liam asked.

"Rao", she smiled.

"From Superman, I should have known he would", Seth said.

"But you two can't say anything just yet. He and I don't want to risk Hunter finding out. For now, this stays between us", Lynn said.

They nodded.

"Now if you'll both excuse me, my baby is hungry", she said, making her way to the buffet style set up.

"We've got vegan options too, Lynn", Liam pointed out.

She sent a thumbs up as she grabbed a plate. Liam chuckled. Liam noticed the way Seth was looking at Lynn. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

That snapped Seth out of it and he turned to his husband.

"What are you thinking about so hard?", Liam asked.

"Lynn should stay here with Roman till we come back from our honeymoon. I don't want her being alone in Emerald without back up", Seth said.

Liam nodded.

"I couldn't agree more, my love.", Liam said.

When they noticed that Roman had finished up. They waved him down and he joined them. Hands in his pockets, which was not Kingly of him. Media must have left for him to be comfortable enough to loosen up.

"What's up?", he asked.

"Liam and I were talking, since we are going on our honeymoon tonight, we would feel more comfortable if Lynn stayed here", Seth said.

"With Sasha in Emerald and no back up", Liam stopped.

Roman nodded.

"I know. I don't even want to think about what would happen without back up", Roman said, his eyes finding Lynn.

She was with the girls and laughing. Roman excused himself from Seth and Liam, taking Lynn's hand once he was close enough.

He twirled her and she giggled.

"Not too many twirls okay. I just finished eating and I don't know if Rao likes it enough to keep it down", she said.

He nodded and met her eyes.

"You aren't going back to Emerald without Seth.", Roman said.

"Ro", he cut her off.

"Don't Ro me. You've got my little Rao in there and letting you go back alone is not an option", he said.

She nodded.

"Okay", she replied.

"Really? Just like that? No push back?", he asked, shocked.

She giggled.

"Remember what I told you about Hunter and how he told Sasha he didn't care what happened to her or her baby? He didn't care because he thinks the baby is yours. Now imagine me in her place. We are different. He knows if he hurts me", he cut her off.

"He hurts me", Roman finished.

She nodded.

"Well, I was going to say enraged, but yeah, hurt works too", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Tell him you'll be staying with your sister in Sapphire. You know, helping her plan her wedding. I'll let AJ know", Roman said.

Lynn nodded.

"You come to visit because your siblings are here", he continued.

"Sounds like a plan", she said.


	9. Chapter 9-Strawberries

After Lynn had called Hunter about staying with her sister while Seth was on his honeymoon, she had gone right to Roman's bedroom and fell asleep.

She woke up to find his arm wrapped around her. She smiled and gently rubbed that arm. He moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake. Turning, she watched him sleep for a bit longer. Brushing some loose hairs from his face.

Then suddenly she jumped out of bed, damn morning sickness. Roman found her with her head in the toilet. He held her hair back.

"Rao is a troublemaker already", Roman chuckled.

Lynn groaned before grabbing the towel Roman handed her and wiping her mouth.

"Of course, look who the dad is", she joked.

He smiled and sat beside her on the floor. She wasn't ready to stand, afraid if she did, she would puke. He wrapped in arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Let me know when you are ready to get up, wife", he whispered.

She giggled.

"Okay, husband", she replied.

* * *

Hunter was pissed. How could Lynn think it was okay to stay away from Emerald while engaged to him. Rumors would start and she didn't seem to care. Ronda walked into his office, walking over to him and sliding her arms around his neck.

"I heard you yelling a few minutes ago. Everything okay?", she asked, kissing his neck.

"No, but I can get over it for now and deal with it later", he replied, pulling her in front of him and holding her hips.

He had promised Bayley that he wouldn't fuck anyone else, he regretted that now.

"Do I need to remove my clothes myself?", she asked jokingly.

"I promised Bay I wouldn't with anyone else", he replied.

"What? Is she turning into your dead wife now?", Ronda asked.

He grabbed Ronda's chin hard, she flinched.

"Shut up, don't talk about Stephanie like that", he growled.

"Sorry, my love. I just, it still makes me angry all the time we missed", she said.

He released her before roughly grabbing her and turning her. Pushing her face into his desk before lifting her dress and pushing roughly into her. He had to hurry, afraid Bayley would walk in on him. He grabbed Ronda's hair and pulled it back hard.

She winced, but was use to it. This was the Hunter she loved. When he released her, he kissed her sloppily.

"Call Marina, its time we show my future wife the ropes", he smirked.

Ronda nodded and fixed herself up before finding Marina. He had a maid call for Bayley. He would get his rocks off anyway he can.

* * *

Lynn made her way down after rinsing out her mouth, grateful Rao was done making her sick.

"Hey, good morning", Peyton winked at her.

Lynn blushed, knowing what she meant by that. Lynn reached for some orange juice. Seeing the strawberry cake, she cut herself a slice.

"Girl, you really going to eat that?", Carmella asked.

"Yes, why?", Lynn asked, putting the first fork of cake into her mouth.

She moaned.

"Because its strawberry, you hate it", Peyton replied.

Lynn stopped chewing. Rao had been craving strawberry ever since she found out she was pregnant.

"Lynn?", Peyton asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

Lynn put another fork of cake into her mouth and smiled.

"I knew it", Peyton said excited.

Carmella looked between them, confused.

"She's pregnant", Peyton shouted.

Lynn covered Peyton's mouth with her hand.

"You can't say anything, not yet at least. Okay", Lynn said.

Both women nodded, but hugged her.

"I can't believe that you, me, and Les are pregnant", Peyton said happily.

"I know", Lynn replied.

Roman walked into the kitchen, stopping suddenly because of the looks Peyton and Carmella had on their faces. Dean walked in behind him.

"What's up big man?", he asked.

"Wait, is it", Peyton stopped and looked at Lynn.

Lynn nodded and watched Roman lovingly. Again Peyton happily hugged her best friend and then Roman.

"Congrats", she said.

"On? I'm lost", Dean said.

Lynn rolled her eyes at him and went back to the cake. Dean sighed and Roman smirked, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Wait, you don't like strawberry", Dean pointed out.

"But Rao does", she mumbled.

"Who the", he stopped, catching on.

He looked at Roman for confirmation and his best friend nodded. Dean hugged him tight and then slapped his back.

"You animal", Dean said, wagging a finger at his friend.

Roman laughed as he went over to Lynn and kissed her head.

"Be nice to him. What Seth did for you, is what Dean did for me. Its not fair the way you treat him.", Roman whispered.

Lynn sighed, but nodded.

"But first, I have to speak to Corey before he starts his shift. Excuse me, my king", she replied, lifting her plate and walking out.

Dean raised a brow.

"She loves you, talk later", Roman said.

Dean nodded before kissing his wife.

* * *

Seth and Liam hadn't left the room since arriving. Liam had tied him up, ass up, and face down. They had done this plenty of times before breaking up, both finding it enjoyable.

Seth gripped the headboard as Liam pounded away behind him.

"You like that? You like when I have my way with you?", Liam growled.

"Yes", Seth moaned.

"Want to touch me?", Liam asked.

"So badly", Seth groaned.

"Its too bad, this is my time", Liam said, before slapping Seth's ass hard.

"Fuck", Seth moaned.

"Maybe I should finish on my own, leave you wanting more", Liam said, stopping and almost pulling out.

"Don't you fucking dare. Liam, I'm not kidding baby, please don't leave me like this", Seth whined.

Liam chuckled, slapping his ass again.

"I'm not that cruel, my husband", he whispered, making goosebumps form all over Seth's body.

"Please, finish, I need", Seth couldn't finish.

Liam slammed back into him, making Seth scream with pleasure. Liam kissed from one shoulder to the other. They both collapsed when they finished. Liam untied him and Seth turned over.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?", Liam asked, checking Seth's wrists, leaving a kiss on each.

His tongue swiping at the raw skin.

"You always ask that after, I'm fine baby, promise", Seth said, kissing his husband gently.

Liam nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't put the ropes so tight", he replied.

"Li, I'm good", Seth said.

Liam nodded.

"Remember our first time with ropes. You tied me up and had your way with me. That was the first time I ever felt free to just be me. I could never hide it from you", Liam said, touching Seth's cheek.

Seth kissed his palm.

"I'm so glad I could help", Seth smiled.

* * *

Lynn found Corey in the training area. He smiled and met her half way.

"Ready for that talk?", she asked.

He nodded. They went to the office Seth used.

"So, about your conversation with Roman.", she said.

He nodded.

"I know I told you a lot back then, about me afraid to take the queen seat, but that wasn't Roman's fault. He warned me, but I didn't care, not as long as I got him. Then suddenly it became reality, the meetings, the questions, and the way I carried myself.", she said.

"I know, but I do blame him because he should have told you that you didn't have to change", Corey said.

"But I did. So did he. You don't know him, Corey, but the man you see isn't the man he is. I know the man behind the crown, just like he knows the me behind my crown", she said.

He nodded.

"And I think its pretty cool that I get that man. No one else does, its mine. Ours. I was young and not ready, I was still thinking _me_, what about me. I couldn't run a region that way and he knew it too. I needed to be able to think _them,_ what's right for them.", she explained.

"He was changing you", Corey said.

"No, he wasn't. He was adding another layer to me. I didn't see it then, but I do now", she said.

He nodded.

"And if you can't be good with him, I don't think we can accept you as one of his guards. He has friends around him, people who love him. You don't. I don't trust you to keep him safe", Lynn explained.

"Lynn", she held a hand up, stopping him.

"I know, you don't like him because of everything I vented to you, but again that was a young me, who wasn't ready", she said.

He stood and smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I see that now. Its what he and I talked about. We are working on it. As for protecting him, Dean won't even let me near him. He doesn't trust me", Corey chuckled.

She nodded.

"Because Roman is his brother. Trust me, I've been at the end of his anger", Lynn said.

Corey nodded.

"I'll get to know him. I want to earn his trust and yours", Corey said.

Lynn nodded. They hugged before she left him to find Dean. He was in the office with Roman. Her husband smiled at her. She went over to him and kissed.

"Hello beautiful", he whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her small bump.

"Rao", he whispered.

She looked towards Dean who was looking over a file. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Dean", she said.

He lifted his head and set the file down. She sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"I know and I am too. Roman made a point earlier. What Seth did for me, you did for him. I hurt him, not once, but twice. I was mad at me too", she said.

"I was mostly pissed that you came back into his life after it took us all to put him back together, while starting to rule. You brought him back to life, only to take it back again", he said.

"I get it", she nodded.

"I didn't mean to keep Pey from you. I just, you took Seth.", he whined.

She giggled.

"Its been us three against the world and as Roman's second, I never second guessed Seth's loyalty to him. Not till he left with you", Dean said.

She caught on.

"If Seth could turn on him", she looked at Roman, who was busy.

"Then anyone can", Dean finished.

She looked back at Dean.

"He stayed here, all day and all night, if he wasn't in the library. Strick order from me, only Liam and I were allowed in. If for some reason someone needed to see him, they had to go through me or Liam first", Dean said.

Lynn nodded.

"You made me second guess my relationship with one of my best friends, my brother.", Dean finished.

He sighed.

"Then Roman let me know, _he _let Seth go. Knowing very well he would follow and protect you", Dean said.

She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry too", she whispered.

"Don't apologize, you didn't ask for any of this to happen. I owe you one. Again, I am so sorry", he said.

"Forgiven, we are good", she said.

Roman smiled as he watched his wife and his best friend. He knew things were good when he saw them laugh.


	10. Chapter 10-Threats

Hunter had been sending text messages to Lynn for the last two days. She wasn't coming back till four more days when Seth was done with his honeymoon. He rolled his eyes and gagged at that. He knew Roman was a weak king, but letting men marry each other, spoke volumes on his weakness.

He grabbed his phone again and opened his messages.

"_Listen you little bitch, if I have too I will go and find your bodyguard and I will hang him. Come home now!"- __**Hunter**_

He sent it. Each text more disgusting and hostile with every passing minute she doesn't text back.

Shawn walked in.

"Anything from Lynn?", he asked.

"No, and she's starting to piss me off", he replied.

"Trust me, we can tell", Shawn replied.

"Have Dawson and Wilder check in with her in Sapphire", Hunter said.

"You think she lied about going with her sister?", Shawn asked.

"Just have them check", he said.

Shawn nodded. Before he could close the door, Sasha walked into the office.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"Bayley has been looking for Lynn. I thought that little bitch stealing husband would be back by now", she said.

Hunter chuckled.

"She feels uncomfortable staying here without her guard, I guess.", he replied.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course, can't do anything without her guard. She's all tough when he's around, but the second he's gone, she runs and hides", she said.

"Tell me about", he said.

Sasha noticed the expression on his face and she smirked.

"She's with Roman isn't she?", she said.

"What the hell do you want?", Hunter growled.

She leaned against his desk.

"What is it with you men and trusting her? For all you know, she's been spying on you and telling him everything.", she said, its all she needed to say.

The seed planted in his head now, she could see the wheels turning. He finally looked at her.

"Go and keep my future wife company. I have something important to do", he said, before standing and walking out.

* * *

Lynn sighed as she read the new message he sent. They were all the same threat just worded differently.

"What's that?", she jumped and turned to see Roman behind her.

His eyes would flash to her phone.

"Don't do that", she said, swatting his chest.

He raised a brow, that meant he wasn't dropping this. She noticed the flowers and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Why the strawberries?", she asked with a smirk.

"Because you are craving them. Let me see your phone", he said, holding his hand out.

"Are those flowers for me too?", she asked.

"Roselynn", he said stern.

She sighed.

"Its nothing, okay", she mumbled.

He didn't want too, but snatched her phone. Being tall, he lifted it so she couldn't reach.

"Baby, that's not fair", she pouted.

She saw his expression change from playful to pissed in under a second.

"What the fuck, I am going to kill him", he growled.

Handing her back the phone, strawberries, and flowers. She almost dropped it while trying to run after him.

"Roman, stop", she shouted as she chased after him.

She set everything, but her phone down on a side table in the hall.

* * *

Leslie was finishing up the last decisions for her wedding to AJ. Melissa walked into her room and smiled.

"Sorry to bother you, but two of King Hunter's men are here for your sister. I remember you telling me what's going on there", Melissa Santos said.

Leslie nodded and stood.

"Call my husband and tell him to pick up Lynn on his way home. I will tell them that she went with him to his meeting with Trish", Leslie said.

Melissa nodded and went to get the phone. Leslie made her way out and downstairs.

"Hi, I hear you are looking for my sister", she said to the two men.

Dawson and Wilder nodded.

"We just have to confirm she is here", Scott said.

"Well, she isn't. She went in my place for the visit to Opal with my husband. I wasn't feeling well", she said.

"And how do we know you aren't covering for her?", Wilder asked.

She chuckled and shrugged.

"Fine, don't believe me. You can speak to my husband when he gets home with my sister", she replied.

Melissa walked back in and sent her a nod.

"Can we get you gentlemen anything to drink while we wait?", Leslie asked.

Dawson and Wilder looked at each other before nodding.

* * *

Hunter and Shawn made their way to Lynn's room.

"Hide it behind the bed frame. She won't find it there.", Shawn said, as Hunter nodded and placed the small device.

If she wasn't going to be honest with him, he had to find the truth another way. John walked into the room and looked around.

"Good, you're here. Hide this in Rollins room, somewhere he won't find it", Hunter said.

John looked from the small device to his king before nodding and making his way to Seth's room.

"And what happens when we find out she is plotting to bring you down?", Shawn asked.

"That's the best part. Bayley is having a hard time getting the region to like her and possibly see her as Queen, so we can make it look like she suspected Lynn of treason against me. The region would love her for saving me, protecting me", Hunter said.

Shawn nodded and smiled, liking this plan.

"That would push Roman over the edge. Not being able to help her", Shawn smirked.

"Exactly, kill two birds with one stone", Hunter said.

* * *

Lynn was still chasing after Roman.

"Just please listen to me", she shouted after him.

Dean and Corey watched, following after them. Roman turned on his heels to face her.

"There is nothing you can say to fix that. You think I'm just going to sit here and let him speak to you that way", he said.

"Ro, I have a plan, remember. If you go stomping around his region, he won't continue to leave his guard down. Seth and I need him to leave his guard down.", she said.

Roman looked away and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to look at her.

"You're pregnant and if he follows through with those threats", she stopped him.

"Seth won't let that happen. You trust him, you know him", she said softly.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"If I find out that he set one finger on you, I am raining hell down on him", he whispered.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my love", she replied.

"Sorry to interrupt your highnesses, but you have a visitor", Peyton said.

They looked at her before following towards the front doors. AJ smiled and shook Roman's hand.

"Sorry, but, Hunter sent two of his goons to check in on Lynn. Leslie told them I took Lynn with me to Opal in her place.", AJ said.

Lynn and Roman knew the plan. He kissed the side of her head as she left with AJ. The plan was for her to stay the night with Leslie and AJ incase Hunter had Wilder and Dawson set up camp close to the castle.

Dean walked out with her bag.

"Be careful, and I'll see you tomorrow morning", Roman said.

She nodded as he closed the door and watched the car drive off. He couldn't wait for the day they didn't have too hide and sneak around.

* * *

AJ had filled her in on what he discussed with Trish, just in case they asked.

"She's on to him too. His attitude has changed completely. She says its because of what happened with Stephanie and the girls.", he said.

Lynn shook her head.

"That's an excuse he can't use, especially if he's already moving on with me or well Bayley", she said.

"I told her that, except for the Bayley part. I could see the wheels turning in her head. Didn't say anything after that, thought I would let it just sink in", he replied.

"Are you ready for Taker and Kane's trial?", she asked.

"More than ready", he replied.

The trial would start next week, a day after Seth and Liam came back from their honeymoon.

* * *

Hunter and Shawn were making sure the devices worked. Sasha walked into his office without knocking, he rolled his eyes. Shawn stood in front of her, grabbing her upper arm.

"How dare you walk in without knocking. Next time, I will throw you in jail for trespassing.", Shawn growled.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of his grasp. She looked at Hunter.

"I have some info you might want or more like need. It involves Seth", she smirked.

He nodded and she approached.

"Aleister Black is his ex boyfriend. A few months back he was arrested and removed as guard because he tried to rape Seth.", she said.

Hunter nodded.

"I hear you can make that go away", she continued.

He smirked.

"Shawn", Hunter said.

"I'm on it", he replied, before walking out of the office.

"Looks like you are useful after all", Hunter said to her.

She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.


	11. Chapter 11-Plans

Seth and Liam got back from their honeymoon last night. Roman had been pouting since they walked through the door. Knowing very well that meant Lynn was leaving him.

After AJ helped her clear things up with Wilder and Dawson, they stopped checking in on her. Hunter had believed that she wanted nothing to do with Roman after things had ended badly between them.

She slide her hand across his cheek and into his loose hair. He met her eyes.

"I will try my hardest to come back to you as fast as I can", she said softly.

"What if he finds out about Rao? I don't even want to imagine what he would do to you", he replied.

"I'll be back before I start showing. I don't trust him either", she said.

He nodded. He sat up and she followed.

"What is it?", she asked.

"I just remembered something I have to take care of before tomorrow morning.", he said, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on.

He tied his hair into a messy bun. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a few minutes", he whispered.

She nodded and laid back down. He walked out of their room and went to his office. Sending a message to Liam, Dean, and Corey.

He knew it was late, but he needed to get this done before morning. The first one through the door was Dean, of course.

"Everything okay? Is Lynn okay?", Dean asked quickly.

"She's fine, its just, I have an idea. I don't feel comfortable letting Lynn and Seth go alone back to Emerald. Not with the threats Hunter made towards Seth.", Roman said.

He was stopped when the door opened again and in entered Seth and Liam. Corey followed a second later.

"What's with the three am wake up call?", Corey asked.

"I apologize for the timing, but its urgent. Its about Seth and Lynn going back to Emerald tomorrow", Roman said.

They nodded. His eyes landed on Corey.

"I need you and Mella to go back with them. You don't like me, Hunter will trust you", Roman said.

Corey's shoulders slumped.

"Its not that I don't like you, okay. My issues are with you and Lynn", Corey replied.

"Which is none of your business", Liam said.

Seth grabbed his husband's arm when he took a step towards Corey.

"You and I have been friends a long time, and yeah at some point I disliked Roman, but I'm over it. Get to know him and you will be too", Liam continued.

Corey nodded.

"Its why I'm here", Corey said.

Liam nodded and Seth kissed his cheek. Corey looked at Roman.

"Whatever you need, I'll do it", Corey said, with a nod.

Roman nodded. He filled them in on his idea and they agreed.

"We have to make it look real", Roman said.

"That won't be hard to do for him", Liam mumbled.

Corey rolled his eyes. He and Liam had spoken about Roman and Lynn. Liam surprisingly taking Roman's side. That's when Corey knew he had to get to know Roman.

"Liam", Roman sighed.

"We can do this", Corey nodded.

"I'm sure he knows you're back by now and wondering why Lynn didn't return yesterday. He'll send someone to collect her", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Lynn turned in bed when she heard their bedroom door open. She smiled when he closed the door behind him. He looked so normal in basketball shorts and a tshirt. So different from his usual suits, which were required since he was royal.

He met her eyes and his shoulders slumped.

"Didn't mean to wake you", he whispered, laying on his side.

"You didn't. I was tossing and turning, can't find my spot", she replied.

He smiled and rubbed her small bump.

"Can't you press pause till you come back? Knowing your belly is going to grow and I won't be there to see it, sucks", he said softly.

"You'll see it, like I said, I'll be back before I get to the point where you can tell I'm pregnant", she replied.

He nodded and then told her of his plans with the guys.

"I like it. The more eyes I have on my side, the better", Lynn replied.

"Me too. The faster you come home", he smiled.

She leaned over and kissed him. She slid on top of him, he groaned.

* * *

The next morning, Roman got showered and dressed. He let Lynn sleep in. He made his way to his office and stopped when Carmella smiled at him.

"Can I have a second?", she asked.

"Of course, come in", he replied.

He closed the door behind her. Making his way to his desk.

"So what can I do for you? Did Corey fill you in?", he asked.

She nodded.

"He did, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about", she said.

He leaned against his desk and nodded.

"I just want you to know, how Corey feels about you, isn't how I feel. I see Lynn is happy and I know that the choices she made long ago were her own doing. I think any woman placed in her position at her age would have freaked. I know I would.", she chuckled.

Roman smiled.

"Its just that she is like a little sister to him and, he was just trying to protect her", Carmella continued.

"I know", he nodded.

"He is trying to form a friendship with you. He also would never let anything happen to you. Lynn would skin him alive if he did.", she laughed softly.

"I know that too", he chuckled.

"I have never seen her as happy as she is when she's with you", Carmella said.

"Thank you for saying that. That's all I want, to make her happy.", he said.

She nodded and Dean walked in. He paused and his eyes found Carmella.

"I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean to interrupt", Dean said.

"Its okay, we are done", Carmella said, standing to leave.

"Hunter is here to collect Lynn", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Just like we planned", he said, standing.

"Only, we didn't plan on him bringing Bayley, Sasha, or", Dean stopped.

"Or?", Roman asked.

Carmella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aleister Black", he finished.

"What?", Roman shouted.

Dean nodded. Carmella looked between the men.

"What am I missing?", she finally asked.

Roman looked at her.

"Aleister Black is Seth's ex, and a few months ago, he tried to rape Seth because he felt like he could.", Roman answered.

"Oh my god, what? And Seth is going back to Emerald. No, he can't", Carmella said.

"Hunter won't let anyone else go with Lynn, its why we are making sure he lets Corey in. When he sees me and Corey going at it", Roman said.

Carmella nodded.

"We can take care of Seth", she replied.

"I know", Roman said.

Roman made his way out, stopping at the door to look at Carmella.

"Tell Corey about Aleister, don't let that fucker near Seth", Roman said.

Carmella nodded and left to find her husband. Dean sent a nod to Roman.

"Lets get this over with", Roman whispered.

Getting downstairs, he could hear Hunter telling Lynn to pack.

"What? Think I'm going to take back what belongs to me?", Roman asked.

Hunter rolled his eyes and faced him.

"You don't know how to take care of nice shiny things. They go to waste on you", Hunter replied.

Roman shrugged.

"Whatever, she's only here because of Liam", Roman replied.

He had to make it look like he wasn't interested in Lynn anymore.

"She made her choice. A bad one, but made one", Roman said.

"Who let you out?", Dean asked a smirking Aleister.

"My new king", he replied.

Aleister's eyes found Seth.

"Damn baby. Marriage makes you look so much hotter.", he smirked.

Liam growled before trying to step up to Aleister. Seth held him back.

"He's not worth it baby", Seth whispered.

Aleister laughed. Corey came out.

"You, you son of a bitch", Corey shouted.

Roman knew this is where their plan started. He rolled his and sighed, annoyed.

"What do you want now?", Roman asked.

Corey shoved him, making Dean flinch and step between them.

"Hands off", Dean growled.

"You treat Lynn like crap again and I don't care how many guards I have to go through to get to you", Roman laughed.

"Or what?", Roman asked.

Lynn could tell Hunter was interested and had his full attention.

"I'll kill", Dean shoved Corey.

"One more word", Dean growled.

Corey looked around at everyone.

"And you", he pointed at Liam.

Liam lifted his head.

"How could you turn on your own sister for this jackass and a whore", Corey shouted, pointing at Roman and then Seth.

"Don't bring my husband into this", Liam was chest to chest with Corey.

"Lynn was the one to turn her back on us", Peyton shouted at Corey.

Dean sent her a warning look to sit this one out. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her.

She shrugged lightly.

"Its good that she did, or else she would have ended up like one of you. Pathetic, and with a weak king", Corey yelled at her.

Earning a glare from Dean. He knew he would have to apologize for that one later. Hunter laughed and clapped.

"Wow, guess I'm not the only one who hates you", Hunter smirked.

Corey turned to Hunter.

"Listen old man, mind your business", Corey said to him.

He took Carmella's hand.

"We're out of here, before we catch everyone's stupidity.", Corey said.

Hunter looked at Shawn.

"Invite him to stay with us", he whispered.

Shawn nodded and slipped away. Roman noticed and knew their plan had worked.

"Well, take what you came for and get the hell off my land", Roman said, turning his back on Lynn.

It hurt to do, but he had to make it look like he was still angry at her for choosing Hunter.

Sasha slipped past her with a smirk. Lynn rolled her eyes. She turned to see Sasha try to comfort Roman, but he would brush her off.

"Get the fuck away from me. We are no longer married and you know damn well that is not my kid. Now leave my region before I have you kicked out", Roman yelled.

Hunter laughed.

"Pathetic bitch", he mumbled.

He set his hand behind Lynn's neck and squeezed a bit. Roman noticed, and was about to break character. Seth caught on and pulled Lynn away from Hunter and his grip.

"Don't. She'll be safe with Seth and Corey", Dean whispered.

Roman took a deep breath and nodded.

"First day of trials start tomorrow. See you there, Reigns", Hunter said, before following Lynn into the waiting car.


	12. Chapter 12-Spy

Arriving back in Emerald, Corey sent her a wink before following Hunter and Shawn to the office.

"I hope this works", Seth whispered.

Lynn nodded.

"Me too", she replied.

* * *

Hunter smirked, Corey didn't like the looks of it. It was a look that said, _you are about to help me get what I want. _No Hunter, I'm not, Corey thought.

"Drink Corey?", Shawn asked, standing by the mini bar.

"I'd love one", he replied.

He sat after Hunter did.

"So, what's this you have going on with Roman?", straight to the point.

Corey knew he would.

"I hate the son of a bitch. He hurt Lynn, wanted to change her. Mold her into what he wanted", Corey said, with a roll of his eyes.

Hunter nodded. It reminded him of what Stephanie forced him to do. Change. He and Lynn were the same.

"I get that, my wife, she did the same to me.", Hunter said, as Shawn handed him his whiskey.

Shawn handed Corey his, which didn't turn him away from what Hunter just said.

"What do you mean she changed you? You? I thought Kings were allowed to do as they please", Corey said.

Hunter laughed.

"I was a wild kid back then. Till I had to settle down and take the crown", he replied.

"Don't tell me you actually listened to your wife?", Corey asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Unfortunately, I mean, I kept contact with a few _friends. _Got together when we could the first few years of marriage. She found out and threatened to leave me if I didn't stop.", Hunter said.

Shawn stopped what he was doing and glanced at Hunter. Corey took that to mean something, something only they knew.

He nodded.

"Man, if my wife tried telling me what to do, that bitch would be out in the street", Corey chuckled, before taking a sip of his whiskey.

Hunter laughed.

"I knew I liked you", Hunter said.

"How long have you been married?", Shawn asked, sitting on the edge of Hunter's desk.

"Long enough, if you know what I mean. Bitch doesn't even put out anymore", Corey said.

"You should do what Shawn and I did, get yourself", Shawn cleared his throat, stopping Hunter.

"Get myself a what?", Corey asked, looking between the men.

"Never mind", Hunter mumbled.

Corey nodded as the office door opened. Bayley walked in and went over to Hunter, kissing him. Corey raised a brow.

"I thought you and Lynn were engaged?", he asked.

"Its just so I can marry Bayley. The region seems like have liked Lynn more", Hunter replied.

Corey nodded and didn't miss the way Bayley rolled her eyes at the mention of Lynn. Corey finished his drink and then stood.

"Well, I should go make sure Carmella is settled in. Let me know what my first job is when you have it", Corey said.

"Actually, we already do. Lynn, keep an eye on her", Shawn said.

Corey nodded before walking out, closing the door behind him. He made his way down the hall before stopping at an open door.

"Mella?", he asked.

A moan rang out and he froze. Going more into the room, there were two women going at. He wondered if Hunter knew. Maybe that's what Shawn stopped him from telling him. He left quickly.

* * *

Lynn started unpacking her bag. Seth opened his adjoining door and handed her the gift he and Liam bought her and Roman. It was a snow glob of the beach. Two rubies buried in the sand.

"Its cute", she gushed.

"Yeah, figured you would like it. There wasn't much to pick", Seth said, plopping down on her bed.

Carmella poked her head in and rushed them.

"Our room is right next to yours", she said happily.

Someone else walked into her room. Lynn got protectively in front of Seth.

"Get the hell out of my room. Now", she yelled at Aleister.

He shook his head.

"I just need a second with Seth", he said, not taking his eyes off his once lover.

Seth swallowed.

"In the hall", Seth said.

Aleister nodded. Seth walked out, leaving Lynn's bedroom door open. Aleister gently touched his cheek, Seth moved his face away.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to, try to hurt you. I was, I don't know what happened", Aleister mumbled.

"Jealous, bitter, angry, there's a few", Seth replied.

"What did you expect Seth. You ask for a second chance, you make plans to meet up with me and then suddenly you cancel. Then I find out about your side piece", Aleister growled.

"Liam isn't my side piece, he never was. You Aleister, were the side piece", Seth shot back.

Aleister took a step closer to Seth.

"Does he make you moan the way I did? Does he do that thing you like?", Aleister smirked.

Seth laughed.

"Yeah, he does.", Seth replied, about to leave Aleister standing there.

He grabbed his arm and Seth winced.

"Gentlemen", Aleister released him as soon as Corey showed his face.

"Graves", Aleister sent him a nod before walking away.

Corey shook his head.

"Damn exes can't ever get the point", he chuckled.

Seth nodded.

"So, Mr. Murphy", Corey said, making Seth laughed softly.

"Its actually Murphy-Rollins to you", Seth said, nudging Corey.

"I'm glad you two are finally happy. I mean, I saw it back then", Corey said.

"No he didn't. I did.", Carmella said, Lynn beside her giggling.

Seth chuckled as they walked back into Lynn's room. John knocked and walked in.

"Miss Murphy, welcome home. Hunter would like a word with you", he said.

Lynn wanted to correct him and say it was Reigns, but she couldn't just yet. She nodded and stood. John bumped a lamp off the table on accident.

"I apologize, let me", John said.

"No, its okay, it was an accident", Lynn replied, bending down to pick up the lamp.

Corey stopped and noticed the small device behind Lynn's headboard. He didn't say anything just yet. Pulling it from its spot.

"Seth, Mella a word", he said, moving back out into the hall.

They followed as Lynn went with John. He pulled his phone out and acted like he was texting, turning his phone around.

"_Someone is spying on us. Remind Lynn not to speak of the plan in her room or any room. We'll find a way to communicate", _he wrote.

Seth and Mella nodded. Seth wondered how long the device had been there. It must not have been long because Hunter would have stormed their rooms.

He started for Hunter's office. Maybe that's why he called her in.

* * *

Lynn reached the office, feeling the rings on her left hand, she quickly moved them to the right. Knocking, Shawn opened the door wider. Bayley was sitting on Hunter's lap and giggling. She used all her strength not to throw up.

"You asked for me?", she asked.

Hunter nodded.

"I'll meet you downstairs for dinner as soon as I'm done here", he said.

Bayley kissed him and stood, walking out. Hunter lifted the speech Lynn had wrote for Bayley.

"Why the fuck would you write her speech for her? You were suppose to inspire her to write it herself. It needs to sound like her", he said angry.

Lynn shrugged.

"I tried that, she wouldn't listen. Maybe you should remove Sasha, she's been whispering in her ear", Lynn said.

He chuckled.

"No, because I know how much her being here pisses you off. I like seeing you this way. Its kinda sexy", Hunter smirked.

She rolled her eyes and tried not to gag. Hunter ripped up the speech.

"Help her write one, as soon as these stupid trials are over, I am making her my queen", he said.

"Fuck off", she mumbled.

She was about to reach the door before he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. The grip on her arms hurt and she winced.

"What did you say?", he growled in her face.

The doors burst open to an angry Seth.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her", he said, dangerously low.

Hunter laughed before looking back at Lynn. Seth placed his hand on his gun.

"Now", Seth shouted.

Hunter pushed away from Lynn. She moved to Seth's side and placed her hand over his.

"Lets go", she whispered.

If Hunter was willing to put his hands on her, he would be willing to put Seth in jail for threatening him.

"Lynn, you serve my wife. Fix the damn speech", Hunter said, passing them.

Lynn sighed and rubbed her arms. They were going to bruise in the morning.

"You can't tell Roman", she said quickly.

"Tell hell with that, give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't. Roman is going to kill him and I will help", Seth said, reaching for his phone.

"Because, we have to remember why we are still here", she whispered.

He groaned, but nodded.

* * *

After dinner with Bayley, Hunter met up with Shawn. He walked into the room without knocking, watching Shawn hold Shayna face down as he pounded away.

Shayna gripped the edge of the bed.

"Give me a second", Shawn smirked.

It didn't take long for Shawn to moan his release and for Shayna to pull away and start to kiss Shawn.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll come find you when I'm done here.", he said.

Shayna nodded and left.

"Its good to have them back", Hunter said.

"Tell me about it", Shawn smirked.

"Did you hear from my father in law? Are they going to leave our names out of the trial?", Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry, but its not happening. The reason for this whole trial is for the murder of Stephanie and your girls.", Shawn said.

"You think he'll talk?", Hunter asked.

"If they know what's good for them, they won't", Shawn replied.

"They are already going to prison, what's going to stop them? They'll be protected in there", Hunter started to pace.

"Why are you acting like we killed Steph?", Shawn asked.

"I'm King, Shawn. If the world finds out our little secrets, all respect I earned will be lost. Emerald will go down in flames", Hunter reminded him.

Shawn sighed.

* * *

Bayley had fallen asleep while waiting for Hunter to come up. She had wondered if he went to visit Ronda in hers. Her mind had drifted to the moment she caught Hunter with his face between Ronda's legs. Did he enjoy that? Did she? What would it feel like to, she stopped herself.

Feeling a hand move down her body, reaching the edge of her shorts.

"Hunter, yes", Bayley whispered.

Feeling lips kiss her neck and moving down to her chest. She finally opened her eyes to see Ronda shift between her legs. Bayley gasped, she tried to sit up, but Ronda held her down.

"I don't think so. I want to see what Hunter sees in you.", Ronda whispered.

Bayley swallowed nervously, but apart of her was also very excited. Ronda ripped off Bayley's tank top, she licked her lips. Her hands cupping and squeezing each breast. Bayley moaned and Ronda felt her arch into her hand more.

"You like that", Ronda whispered.

What would Hunter think or do if he walked in on them right now? He said Ronda would only join them when he wanted it.

Was she allowed to be with Ronda without him? Truthfully, she liked it. Ronda pressed her bottom half more into Bayley, making her moan.

"Lets get to the good stuff", Ronda whispered.

Bayley nodded.


	13. Chapter 13-Trial Day 1

Hunter had walked in on Bayley with Ronda. She had seemed to be enjoying herself. He liked that she was, just not without him. If he couldn't have Ronda without Bayley, she couldn't have Ronda without him.

He had kicked Ronda out of the room and took Bayley twice. Hard, rough, and without mercy. At first it hurt, but then she had started to enjoy it. The way Hunter took control. He kept growling, _Mine, _while he had his way with her.

He could have kicked her out instead of Ronda, but he didn't. She felt him kiss her shoulder. She moaned.

"Last night was amazing, thank you", he whispered.

His rough hands roaming her naked body.

"And Bayley", he continued.

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"You and Ronda are not allowed to be together without my consent. Understood?", he said stern.

She smiled and nodded. He connected his lips with hers. His tongue pushing its way into her mouth. He stood and walked over to the bedroom door.

"Ronda", he called.

Bayley heard another door open before Ronda walked in. Hunter wrapped his hand around her throat, guiding her towards the wall. Bayley held the covers to her as Hunter lifted Ronda and entered her hard. Ronda winced.

"Don't you ever touch my Queen without my consent", Hunter panted.

His hand still around Ronda's throat as his eyes stayed connected with Bayley's. When he finished, he let Ronda drop to the floor before he made his way back to bed.

"Remember who I am, now get out", he said to Ronda.

She quickly stood and left. He buried his hand into Bayley's hair.

"Now, clean me up", he ordered.

Bayley did as he said as she wrapped her mouth around him.

"Fuck, that's it. Just like that", he groaned.

* * *

Lynn finished getting ready for the day. The first of many days for this trial. She had opted for a short sleeve dress and red leather jacket.

"Ready?", Carmella asked, walking into her room.

Lynn nodded and grabbed her red heels.

"Just about", she replied.

They made their way down. Hunter looked over and laughed.

"Absolutely not. Go change", he ordered.

Lynn looked around.

"I know you aren't talking to me", she said.

"Oh, I am. Now go change", he said.

"Disobeying your King? That's not Queen like", Sasha added.

Lynn wanted to respond, deciding it was better not too. She turned and walked back upstairs. Grabbing a new dress and shoes, she got redressed. Stopping when she saw her back and arms in the mirror.

Three huge bruises.

"Oh fuck", she gasped.

The one on her back could have really damaged her unborn baby. Setting her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll get us to a doctor", she whispered.

She needed to know that nothing hurt her child. Finishing up, she went back downstairs. Hunter nodded.

"Good", he said.

They followed him out. He helped Bayley into his car and turned to Lynn.

"Oh and, you won't be sitting with the royals. Fake Queens aren't allowed.", Hunter said.

Lynn wanted to punch him so bad, especially when Sasha started laughing.

* * *

Roman finished fixing his tie. His dad walked in and smiled.

"Ready?", he asked.

He nodded.

"This feels wrong without Lynn", he mumbled.

"You'll have her back soon", his dad replied.

"Hope so", Roman said.

They made their way to the waiting car. Sika had filled him, Liam, and Dean in on how this first day would go.

"What about Taker and Kane?", Dean asked.

"Since they are ex royals, they will go last.", Sika said.

"Special treatment", Liam added, rolling his eyes.

Sika sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately", Sika replied.

"It will give them time to come up with a story", Roman said.

"No it won't. Not if you get to the bottom of things before they could take the stand and deny it all. Find proof. Its what Lynn and Seth are doing", Sika said.

"And what if Hunter has nothing to do with this?", Roman asked.

"Then we figure out a different way", Sika said.

"And risk my family?", Roman asked.

"They will be very well protected in our region, son. Or do you not trust your shield?", his dad said.

"I trust them", Roman didn't hesitate to answer.

Once they reached Limbo, Dean and Liam got out first. Sika tapped his son's left hand.

"You might want to move that", he said.

Roman looked down at his hand and nodded, changing his ring to his right. Cars pulled in behind his. It was Hunter and Bayley.

"Jackass", Roman mumbled.

Dean chuckled as they walked in.

* * *

Lynn was taking calming breathes. This wasn't good for her baby.

"Don't let what he said get to you. You are stressing yourself out", Seth said.

"I could be a bitch and disobey him. I wouldn't mind seeing the look on his damn face of not being able to do anything about it", Lynn said.

Seth chuckled and looked over at her. He noticed her playing with two rings on her right hand. He knew those rings. Where had he seen them before?

* * *

"_Hey, what do you two think?", Roman asked, showing them the new set he got Lynn._

_She was asleep at the beach house while they decided to take a run._

"_Those are beautiful and she is going to love them, Rome.", Dean had said, slapping Roman's back._

"_Yeah", his best friend nodded._

* * *

Roman. Those were Roman's rings. He met Lynn's eyes and she realized where he had been looking.

"You should do it, sit up with the royals", Corey encouraged.

She couldn't take her eyes off his. She shook her head lightly and he sent a nod before looking out the window.

"We're here", Seth said.

He watched as Roman rolled his eyes from the top steps. His questions were answered when he noticed Roman had a band on his right hand.

They were married.

* * *

Walking into the court room. The seating was arranged by region. Sapphire was here, seeing her sister with AJ, she waved. Her belly was coming in, the tight dress framing it.

"Aren't you farther along than Les?", Seth whispered as they followed Emerald.

She nodded.

"Remind me to talk to her later", Lynn whispered.

He nodded. Her eyes caught Roman and she smiled when she saw that he was watching her too. He sent her a wink. She could feel her cheeks warm from her blush.

"You and I are talking later", Seth whispered.

Sasha was sitting up front with Bayley. Lynn deciding not to push Hunter's buttons, stayed in the back. She had to be careful, especially being pregnant.

"She still doesn't realize she's the fake Queen. Still second best", Lynn whispered.

Corey laughed a bit, but covered it up. Knowing very well Lynn was talking about Sasha.

The judge walked into the court room as everyone stood. Each council member sitting on either side of him.

Vince and Paul Heyman on his right side. On his left, Sika, Natalya, and Kurt Angle. Steve Austin was the judge and the final vote.

"We are here today because we finally have the murderers who killed Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and her two daughters.", Steve said.

He looked around the room before nodding.

"I didn't hear a disagreement, so we can all sit. Lets get things started", he said.

"First witness to take the stand is one of the hitmen who was caught. Bo Dallas-Wyatt. Aliases, Bo Dallas or just Dallas", Paul Heyman said.

Austin nodded. A prison guard walked in Bo, his hands and legs handcuffed. He smiled like a psychopath and it made Lynn feel uneasy.

"Mr. Dallas, do you know why you are here?", Kurt asked.

He nodded.

"For the murder of Queen Stephanie and the princesses", he answered.

"But those aren't the only murders you and your brother have committed. Is this true?", Sika asked.

"No comment", he replied.

"We have proof of what you did", Natalya reminded him.

He nodded with a smile.

"Proof that my brother and I killed the Queen, yes. I meant no comment to the rest", he replied.

"Those other murders you allegedly say my clients committed have nothing to do with this case", Abigail, Bray and Bo's attorney reminded.

"Wait, isn't she", Seth stopped.

Corey nodded.

"Isn't she what?", Lynn asked.

"Their sister", Seth and Corey said at the same time.

"Can she defend them?", Lynn asked.

They both nodded.

"As long as she is a lawyer", Seth whispered.

"Very well, erase the question from this trial", Austin said.

She sat back down.

"Why did you do it?", Vince asked.

"Taker and Kane asked us too", Bo answered, after getting a nod from his sister.

"They asked you?", Natalya asked.

He nodded.

"They asked, we told them how much, and then we did it.", he shrugged.

"Did they give you any kind of reason why they wanted her dead, along with her girls?", Sika asked.

Bo nodded.

"But I don't know, they spoke to my brother. He's better at pricing the hits than I am", he replied.

"Did you feel anything after killing three innocent people?", Kurt asked.

Bo chuckled.

"I'm a hitman, feelings flew out the window a long time ago", he replied.

Everyone whispered softly.

"You do realize you are looking at life behind bars? On Earth X", Paul said.

"I've been there before, it doesn't scare me or my brother", Bo smirked.

"How did you do it?", Kurt asked.

"It was easy, we followed her. Noticed which routes she would take, always the same ones if you were wondering. Unless", Bo stopped for dramatic affect.

Pissing off the council members.

"Unless what?", Vince shouted, making a few people jump.

Bo smirked, getting exactly what he wanted.

"The road was closed.", he shrugged.

Vince was mumbling curse words towards Bo.

"So we figured we could do that. Close the road she normally takes, she would have to go around, and she did. Pulled up to the side of her car and ran into it, pushing it off the road and flipping it.", Bo said.

"Were they still alive?", Sika asked.

"They were, till my brother put a bullet in their skulls. I kept watch to make sure no one was coming", Bo shrugged.

A few gasps were heard. Lynn looked at Hunter, his eyes welling up with tears. Bayley tried to comfort him, but he pulled away. Of course he would, having just heard that there was a chance to save them.

"Can we hang them now?", Vince asked.

"Calm down", Steve mumbled.

He looked back at Bo.

"Does the council have anymore questions for this first witness, who is also on trial", Austin said.

Each council member shook their head no. Austin nodded.

"You can step down now Mr. Dallas", Austin said.

Lynn felt sick to her stomach. He felt no remorse what so ever. She had to change up the way she was sitting, her back was hurting.

"You okay wiggle worm?", Corey whispered.

"Not feeling good. I need a quick break", she replied.

"Bray is next, hurry", Corey whispered.

"Want me to come?", Seth asked.

"No, I'll be okay. I will only be a second, but if you see any of Hunter's men stand, then come and find me", she whispered.

Seth nodded. She made her way quietly out and to the bathroom. She leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath.

* * *

Roman had noticed Lynn was acting strange. He wondered if she was feeling okay. Knowing morning sickness could get bad for pregnant women.

When he saw her get up, he waited to see if Hunter did as well. When he didn't, he leaned into Dean.

"I'm going to the restroom", he whispered.

"I'll come", Dean replied.

"No. I'm meeting Lynn. Do send a signal if he notices and starts to come after us", he whispered.

Dean nodded.


	14. Chapter 14-Trial Day 1 Pt2

Lynn used the sink to brace herself. Hearing the bathroom door open, she didn't bother to look. It was a public bathroom after all. Then the lock clicked in place. She lifted her head to see Roman.

"You feeling okay?", he asked, rushing over to her and rubbing her back.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"He felt nothing. Like killing two innocent little girls was easy", she said.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Its what men like him act. They thrive on it", he replied.

He started to rub her back when she flinched. She tried to pull away, but he held her tight. She winced.

"Are you hurt?", he asked.

"It was an accident, I bumped into the railing of the stairs. You know me", she chuckled.

She had forgotten he could read her like a book. He didn't buy her lie.

"That's a cute little story. Now the truth Roselynn. Now", Roman said stern.

"Babe", he cut her off.

He gently grabbed her arm and she winced again. His eyes went to her arm.

"Fuck, Rose if you don't tell me what's wrong, I will rip off your clothes to find out and you know damn well that I would", he said.

He only called her Rose when he was really pissed and ready to run down who hurt her.

She was visibly shaking, not at his tone of voice or because she was afraid of him, but because she knew what would happen next. He clenched and unclenched his hands. He placed his hands on her back and started to unzip her dress, she let him.

He gently turned her.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Did he do this?", he asked.

Lynn wiped her tear.

"Roselynn, answer me", he growled.

She nodded gently.

"Fuck", he shouted.

"Please calm down, okay, not here", she whispered.

"Not here? He put his hands on my wife, you're pregnant", he said.

"I know, but I am okay and so is Rao", she replied.

"You call this okay?", he asked, pointing to her back.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, fuck that. Stay here", he said.

"Roman", she called after him.

* * *

As they were bringing Bray in, Hunter looked around the room. Lynn was missing.

"Damn it", he mumbled.

He turned towards Ruby and Roman was gone too. He leaned into Shawn.

"Find that little whore. Now", he growled.

Shawn nodded and left his spot. Dean pulled his phone out to text a warning to Roman, but before he could press send, the man himself marched in.

"She needs you", he quickly said to Peyton, who didn't hesitate to stand.

She sent a nod to Mella, who also stood and left the room. Shawn noticed Roman was heading right for Hunter. Sika noticed as well and stood.

"Dean", Sika said.

Dean stood and quickly caught up to Roman, but not before Roman pushed Hunter out of his seat.

"What the hell is your problem?", Hunter asked, quickly standing to be toe to toe with Roman.

Hunter was going to push Roman back, but Dean got in the way.

"That is enough", Austin shouted.

Everyone froze.

"Sika, get your son under control", Austin ordered.

Sika grabbed Roman by the arm. Dean, Seth, and Liam helping get Roman out of the room and to a private meeting room. Roman paced angrily. Corey walked in next with a smile.

"Boy when you put on a show", he said.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"We have a trial to worry about, I don't need you flying off the hinges.", Sika said.

"I was only defending Lynn", Roman replied.

"And I get that son, but not here. Not in court like this. You don't want to look like the bad guy here", his dad said.

"He put his damn hands on my wife. She's covered in bruises", Roman shouted.

"Whoa, what do you mean your wife?", Liam asked.

"I knew it", Seth smirked.

Roman set his hands on his hips before lifting his right hand.

"We can't let Hunter know, so its on my right hand. The night of your wedding, Lynn and I got married too.", Roman said.

He noticed Corey wanted to add his two cents, so he beat him to it.

"And yes, Lynn and I both agreed on it. She wanted this as much as I did. I did vow to give her the wedding of her dreams once this is all over with. Honeymoon included", Roman said.

"I was just going to say, congrats", Corey smiled.

Roman nodded.

"Who married you?", Seth asked, taking his husband's hand.

Roman looked to his dad, who was smiling.

"For Lynn's safety and that of my grandchild's, we kept it private", Sika said.

"We also didn't want to steal your thunder", Roman said, looking at Liam and Seth.

Liam nodded and stepped closer to Roman.

"I would have loved to have been there, but I get it. Congrats, and welcome to the family, brother", Liam said, before hugging him.

"Thanks", Roman replied.

The door opened and AJ walked in.

"Hey, just wanted to make sure it was all good. Bray is about to sit down", he said.

Sika looked at his son.

"This trial first and then I deal with that asshole", Roman said.

"Good plan, and also add checking on your wife. She needs you more", his dad said.

Roman nodded and left to find Lynn. They had gotten a private room as well. She saw him and rushed over to him.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him?", she asked.

"Not yet", he replied.

She slapped his arm and he smiled.

"Nice ring", Peyton said with a smirk and a wink.

Roman chuckled.

"They noticed my rings and I really needed to tell someone", she said.

"Its okay, everyone else in our group knows now too. Well except for Les and AJ", he said.

He leaned down and kissed her. Liam cleared his throat. Seth had a camera with him.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Proof", Seth said.

She sighed softly and nodded. Only Roman and Liam, along with Seth stayed in the room. Liam cursed when he saw the bruise on Lynn's back and then her arms.

"I change my mind, you aren't going back", Roman said, shaking his head.

Lynn started getting dressed again.

"Ro", Liam cut her off.

"I agree, neither of you is going back. We are pulling Mella and Corey out as well", Liam said.

"We will figure something else out. Something that doesn't put any of you in danger", Roman added.

"No. You might be our husbands, but we know what we're doing. We are so close", Lynn said.

"Roselynn", Roman started.

"I got her big man, yes I made the mistake of letting her go into that office alone, but I swear on my life that I won't let it happen again.", Seth said.

Roman huffed and looked at Liam.

"That's your man, what do you say?", Roman asked Liam.

Liam licked his lips.

"Last chance. If any of you have any cuts, bruises, even the smallest, you are coming home and that is final", Liam said, setting his foot down.

"You're so hot", Seth smirked.

Roman and Lynn laughed softly. Liam blushed and shook his head.

"Alright, we have to get back in there. I want to hear from Bray", Roman said.

They nodded and started to walk out. Roman stopped Lynn and connected their lips. She moaned softly.

"Go shopping with the girls and I'll meet you", he whispered against her lips.

She nodded, letting him walk out first. Once she walked out, the only people in the halls were other lawyers and others waiting for their court hearing.

She walked into the court room as Bray sat down. Lynn found her seat and she noticed Hunter glaring at her.

"He so wants to kill me", she whispered.

"You don't say", Corey said, making her laugh.

"Next witness and also on trial for murder, Bray Wyatt. Aliases, Wyatt and The Fiend", Natalya said.

Bray smirked.

"Let me save you the trouble", Bray said, cutting off Paul before he could ask his question.

Paul raised a brow.

"Did we kill Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and her two daughters? Yes. Were we hired by someone King Hunter knows? Yes. Was I told or did I ask why them? Yes. Am I going to tell you? No.", Bray said.

Hunter shifted in his seat. What did Bray mean by that? Shawn must have been thinking the same thing, because he looked at Hunter with the same question.

Hunter shrugged.

"King Hunter has nothing to do with this", Natalya said.

Bray laughed and looked right at Hunter. Hunter swallowed.

"Oh, he has a lot to do with this", he replied.

Roman leaned into Dean.

"Find JoJo, he'll tell her", Roman whispered.

Dean nodded and tapped Liam on the shoulder before they left the court room.

"But you aren't going to tell us", Kurt said.

"No. I will tell you that Taker and Kane did hire us. So if you want to know _everything, _ask them.", Bray said, still not losing eye contact with Hunter.

"Did or do you feel any remorse for what you did?", Sika asked.

"Of course I do. Still eats me up", he said.

"Anything you want to add before you step down?", Austin asked.

Bray finally looked away from Hunter.

"I apologize to the Queens family, her parents for not only take their daughter's life, but their granddaughters as well", Bray said.

"And to her husband", Natalya said.

"No. Trust me, if you ever find out _everything, _the truth, you won't be feeling sorry for him", Bray said.

People mumbled and looked towards Hunter. He rolled his shoulders back and sat up straight.

"Trial has finished for today. We will see everyone tomorrow for the next witnesses", Austin said, before standing and walking out with the rest of the council.

* * *

"What do you think cousin?", Jey asked him.

"I think Hunter is involved. How? I don't know. He looks like he doesn't either.", Roman whispered.

"But if Taker and Kane put the hit, how or why? They can't even breathe the same air with Hunter", Jimmy whispered.

"That's what we need to find out. At first I thought maybe they killed them to get back at him, but Bray said we don't know the whole story. To find out the rest, we need Bray's weakness", Roman said.

The twins nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?", Liam asked.

Dean had filled him in.

"Yes. He was willing to tell her everything before, he'll do it now. If I'm being honest, I don't think Bo and Bray will last long in prison. Not with what they know", Dean said.

Liam nodded. Once they pulled into the Colóns house, they got off and knocked on the door. Carlito answered and looked them up and down.

"We aren't helping", he said, about to close the door in their faces.

Liam stopped it.

"She will if she wants to do the right thing. She owes us, she owes me", Liam shouted.

"Carlito, stop. Let them in", JoJo said.

As the door opened to reveal JoJo, they also noticed her baby bump.

"Jo?", Liam said, his eyes on her bump.

She ran her hands over it.

"Hi, Liam", she said softly.


	15. Chapter 15-JoJo

"You're", he stopped.

"And she might be yours", JoJo said.

Liam swallowed and took a step back, suddenly feeling light headed. Dean caught him.

"But, how? I mean", Liam stopped.

"I'll be five months next week", she said.

"And how sure are you that he's the father? For all we know, you could have been messing around with Bray", Dean said.

Liam looked from him to JoJo. She smiled sadly.

"I said he might be", she corrected.

"Around the time Hunter showed his face for the first time", Liam added.

JoJo nodded. His eyes moved from hers to her small belly.

"Did you know then?", he asked.

"No. I mean I wasn't feeling well, and I did take a test, but it was negative. My doctor said it could have been a false negative. Usually happens if you take it too early", she replied.

Liam nodded.

"Also didn't get morning sickness often, so I figured it was just something I ate. My period has never been on schedule. Then everything was going on I forgot to even remember about it.", JoJo said.

"So when did you realize you were?", Liam asked.

"I was almost two months, my brother noticed, I was thinking I was bloated, but then my dad made a joke about me being pregnant and well, I took a test", she said.

"And you weren't going to tell me I had a possible child on the way?", he asked, angry now.

"You were happy Liam, besides that I was starting to doubt if the baby was yours, then I did the calculation and realized she could be yours. Then it just got hard to tell you.", she said.

"It's a girl?", he asked.

She nodded with a small smile. Her dad walked into the room and it disappeared.

"What do you want?", her dad asked him.

"Its about the trial tomorrow, I'm a witness and testifying. They came to escort me", JoJo quickly lied.

Her dad nodded. Liam and Dean were confused.

"So, should we go?", she asked.

"Now? Isn't it too early?", her dad asked.

"The courts like to make sure the witnesses are comfortable before having to take the stand", Dean added.

"They never did that for us", her dad shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's not a criminal, just a witness. Why make a criminal comfortable?", Liam replied.

"Fine, be back here right after. I have people coming to see the _merchandise_", her dad said.

She nodded. She knew very well what merchandise her dad was referring too. Liam helped her out and into the car.

"What was that about?", Dean asked, after he got in on his side.

"I told him I didn't plan on keeping her, told him I would drop her off in Ruby with Liam. He laughed and said no, that he could catch a pretty penny for a girl baby.", she replied.

"What?", Liam shouted in the car, making Dean and JoJo jump.

"And before you ask why I didn't leave, he never let me out of his sight. Always had one of my brothers following me, didn't let me use the phone.", JoJo said, wiping the tear that had slipped.

Dean noticed.

"Then I get the notice that I needed to be in Limbo for the trial as a witness. He was going to tell them no, but they left him no options. I'm pretty sure as we speak, one of my brother's is following us", she said.

Liam and Dean checked their mirrors, and Liam nodded.

"Navy Camaro, tinted windows, one car back.", Liam said.

Dean checked his mirror and nodded. Liam pulled a phone out and called in a suspicious vehicle. Giving them the license plate to the Camaro. Before they reached the bridge to Limbo, guards pulled the Camaro over.

"From Limbo we can take the bridge to Ruby", Liam said.

Dean nodded. Liam looked back at JoJo.

"You'll be safe in Ruby", he said.

She nodded, noticing the wedding band.

"You got married?", she asked.

He nodded.

"He's lucky", she mumbled.

"No. I am", he replied.

"Don't sell yourself short. You're a catch too", she said.

* * *

Lynn stopped near Leslie and hugged.

"Hey, Mella, Peyton and I are going to do a little retail therapy. Want to go?", Lynn asked.

"Yes, I am so in", Leslie replied.

AJ kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you at home", he said, before leaving her side.

Lynn pointed to her small bump.

"What?", she asked.

"How are you showing and I'm not? I look bloated", Lynn pouted.

Leslie giggled.

"Well, your nephews or nieces need room to grow", Leslie said, walking past them.

"Whoa, wait. You used plural, as in more than one", Peyton said, a smile forming on her face.

"I did, didn't I", Leslie replied.

"Yes, congrats", Carmella said, hugging Leslie.

"AJ was bouncing off the walls with excitement.", Leslie said.

"What about your wedding? Its going to be harder to hide that belly", Lynn said.

"About that", Leslie said, lifting her left hand.

She shrugged.

"Surprise", she said, biting her lip.

Lynn took her hand and looked at the rings.

"Wow, you two really are sisters", Carmella pointed out.

"What?", Leslie asked.

Lynn lifted her right hand. Leslie's jaw dropped open.

"I keep it there so no one will find out, and by no one I mean Hunter", Lynn said.

They hugged.

"Both married and with babies on the way. Who would have thought", Leslie said, giggling.

"So you three aren't allowed to get massages, but I can.", Carmella said, excited.

"I need my nails done", Leslie said, looking at her hands.

"Me too", Lynn replied.

"Baby shopping, I need some ideas. I can also get gender neutral clothes", Peyton said.

"Yes, I never thought about that", Lynn said.

Seth cleared his throat.

"I have to go with you, and Corey", Seth said.

"I mean duh, someone has to carry our shit", Carmella said playfully.

Corey chuckled and shook his head.

"Is it too late to back out?", he asked.

Roman waved Seth over. He excused himself.

"Here, if she wants or needs anything until I get to you", Roman said, handing Seth his black card.

"No limit, sweet", Seth said, taking it.

Roman chuckled.

"Enjoy", he replied, before leaving with Jimmy and Jey.

* * *

Once he reached the castle, Dean and Liam met him half way.

"Yes?", Roman said, nervous.

"We need to talk", Liam said.

"Okay, my office", Roman said.

As they walked into the office, Roman noticed JoJo.

"What's going on?", he asked, noticing her belly.

"She's pregnant, with possibly my child. My daughter to be exact", Liam said.

Roman looked at him.

"I wanted to ask if she could stay in Ruby.", Liam said.

He explained to Roman what JoJo told him. JoJo confirmed it all.

"You can stay", he said.

Liam knew Roman wouldn't throw JoJo out, even if the baby wasn't his.

"I'll show you to the guest house", Dean said, placing a gentle hand on her back.

JoJo looked at Roman.

"Thank you", she whispered.

Roman sent a nod and a smile. Once the door closed, he looked at Liam.

"Holy shit, does Seth know yet?", Roman asked.

"I'm afraid to tell him. He's going to be pissed.", Liam said, sitting down.

"He has no right to be. From the story, it sounds like this was before him and after you broke up. Besides, you didn't know she was pregnant.", Roman said.

Liam nodded.

"I guess I should rip the band aid", Liam sighed.

"Or you can tell him in person. I'm meeting them in a few. Just came to change and grab a hat to cover myself", Roman said.

Liam nodded.

"Let me change too", Liam replied.

"Oh and Liam, congrats", Roman said.

Liam smiled.

"Thanks", he replied.

* * *

Dean opened the guest house for JoJo. She looked around.

"So, I can have Ember and Naomi bring in some extra clothes for you. Just let me know your size. Bathroom is stocked, kitchen is as well. Just relax and enjoy, no one can get to you here", Dean said.

JoJo nodded.

"Thanks", she replied.

"Do you have names picked out?", Dean asked, pointing to her belly.

"Oh, no. My dad said I shouldn't since I'm giving her up", she replied sadly.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? I'm sure Liam and Seth will agree to shared custody. Roman will let you stay in Ruby and help you find work. Besides, your baby won't be alone, this castle is due to have a few within the next few months", he said.

She smiled.

"That sounds good, but, I can't stay. I think it would be better for her if I wasn't around. Truthfully, I don't feel a connection.", she said.

Dean nodded.

"Well, if you change your mind, you talk to Roman", Dean said.

She nodded. He left her and made sure Naomi and Ember knew to help JoJo with finding fresh and comfortable clothes.

He went to change out of his uniform. Grabbing his badge and placing it on his hip and his gun in the holster covered by his leather jacket.

Liam did the same. They were still on duty since their King was coming along.

"Well don't you look handsome", Dean smirked.

Liam blushed.

"If I wasn't straight, I'd hit it", Dean nodded.

Liam laughed and shook his head.

"Say that in front of my husband", Liam teased.

"Oh I will", Dean said, Liam believed it.

"Do I need to warn Peyton?", Roman asked.

Dean chuckled. Roman had changed into dark jeans, a burgundy tshirt, and a black leather jacket. Sneakers and a hat he had tucked his hair into.

Dean noticed he had placed his wedding band back on his left finger.

"We ready?", Dean asked.

They nodded.


	16. Chapter 16-Babies

All the girls had gotten their nails done. Seth handed Roman's card to the woman accepting the payment.

"Seth", Lynn sighed.

"Oh, I would have paid for it, but Roman said its on him for all you ladies. So thank him", Seth said.

Lynn smiled.

"Remind me to thank him", Peyton said, looking at her newly blush colored nails.

"Thank who?", Peyton smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband.

He gently placed his hand on the side of her small bump.

"Hey, you're squishing my nugget in there", he said playfully.

She giggled and kissed him.

Liam kissed Seth, before pulling him away and whispering something to Corey. He nodded and looked towards Lynn. He shrugged.

"Don't I get a kiss?", she looked up to see Roman.

"I'm sorry love, of course", she replied, standing on her toes to reach his lips.

He moaned.

"Now what's up with my brother?", Lynn asked.

He smiled and gently wiped her bottom lip.

"Exactly what a husband wants to hear after being apart from his wife", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We saw each other a few hours ago, but I still missed you.", she whispered.

He nodded.

"As for your brother, I think you should wait for either him or Seth to tell you. Its their business", Roman replied.

She pouted and he nipped her bottom lip.

"Don't give me that look", he said, gently tapping her butt before taking her hand and joining their friends.

"Thanks Roman", Leslie said, lifting her hand and wiggling her newly polished fingers.

"You're all welcome. Now, what do we do next?", he asked.

"Baby shopping. We need ideas", Peyton said.

Dean kissed the side of her head.

* * *

Liam dragged Seth to the food court. Seth chuckled.

"Babe, slow down", Seth said.

Liam had a worried look on his face and that didn't make Seth feel good. Getting to the bathrooms, Liam locked the door and slowly faced his husband.

"Babe, no quickies right now. I'm still on duty, maybe before we go back to Emerald.", Seth said.

"JoJo's pregnant", straight to the point.

Seth's smile disappeared. He swallowed.

"Okay? And?", Seth asked with a shrug.

"Baby's mine, or could be", he finished.

Seth took a step back.

"No, because you didn't touch her while we, unless you did and this is your way of telling me", Seth said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Liam leaned back against the door.

"If the baby is mine, she got knocked up before you came back into my life", Liam said.

"So what?", Seth asked.

Liam met Seth's eyes and knew what he was thinking, before he could calm his fears, Seth spoke.

"If you think you're divorcing me, think again. I am not letting you go. I won't keep you from your child, but fuck everything if she thinks she gets to keep you.", Seth shouted.

He started pacing.

"I can see why you would, I can't give you that. My body wasn't made to create life.", Seth said.

Liam stopped him and cupped his face.

"You really think I would leave you? We just got married, my love. Yes, I will be there for my kid, our kid, but your ass is stuck with me", Liam said.

Seth sighed and rested his forehead against Liam's.

"Li", he whispered.

Liam smiled.

"Get ready to add a little girl to our clan, and start thinking about names", Liam said, kissing his lips.

"JoJo's not going to want me involved", Seth replied.

"Yes she will. She's also happy for us. You should sit and talk to her when you get to Ruby.", Liam said.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"I really don't want to talk to the woman who fucked my man.", Seth mumbled.

Liam winked and pulled Seth's hand to follow. He unlocked the door and they walked out. Liam wrapped an arm around Seth.

"Do you want to have kids? I mean, we talked about it once, but that was a long time ago.", Liam said, as they looked for their friends.

"I do, but we have enough to handle for now.", Seth said.

Liam nodded. They walked into a store, _Little Bitty Baby. _They could hear the girls gushing over baby clothes and toys.

Dean was smiling from ear to ear as Peyton showed him outfits. Roman was talking to the owner of the store. She nodded and two women locked up the store, pulling the blinders down to stop people from viewing in.

"What's going on?", Lynn asked him.

"I'm having a doctor I trust come and check you out. If anyone from Hunter's camp followed, don't need them running to tell him.", Roman said.

Lynn nodded. The woman of the store waved to Roman and he nodded. Pulling Lynn with him.

"Anyone want to check on their babies?", Roman asked out loud.

"Oh, us. If we are lucky, we can find out the sex", Peyton said, giving Dean that look he could never say no to.

He nodded.

"Okay", he said.

She hugged him. They waited till Lynn and Roman were done. Truth smiled at them, Lynn went to shake his hand, but he brushed it away.

"None of that, I'm a hugger", he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She was surprised before returning the hug. Roman smiled, knowing Truth was like this. Once he pulled away, he looked between them.

"So, should we check up on the little prince or princess?", he asked.

"Please", Lynn smiled.

He grabbed what looked like a briefcase and opened it.

"I didn't know there were carry ultrasound machines", Lynn said, Roman helping her onto a counter.

Truth smiled and nodded.

"Have one on hand for emergencies and bedrest patients", he replied.

He put gloves on before grabbing the gel and asking Lynn to lift her shirt. Truth noticed the mild bruising on her sides, letting him know she must have had a bad bruise on her lower back.

He cleared his throat before running the machine.

"How far along are you?", he asked.

"Um, well, I don't know", she replied.

Truth raised a brow.

"See, I found out I was pregnant and I don't trust the doctors in Emerald. I was waiting till I went to Ruby again", she said.

"Yeah, I try to stay away from Emerald as well. Don't you worry, I'll tell you", he said.

Lynn nodded. He checked his computer and asked her more questions. He smiled at them and turned a nob.

Lynn gasped and Roman took her hand.

"Is that…", Roman stopped.

Truth nodded.

"Your baby's heartbeat", he replied.

Roman kissed the side of Lynn's head.

"So, Rao's okay? Bruise on her back didn't cause the baby any harm?", Roman asked.

Truth shook his head no.

"No damage done. Your lady and the baby are healthy. From what you told me and what I see here, you are at 12 weeks. 3 months for dad, who looks like he's trying to figure it out.", Truth said.

Lynn laughed. Truth slapped Roman's shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself big guy", Truth said, making Roman laugh.

Lynn kissed her husband's cheek.

"She won't start showing anytime soon, right?", Roman asked.

"She has a few weeks left", Truth replied.

Roman looked at Lynn.

"I want you back in Ruby before you start showing", he said to her.

She nodded.

"Can I check your bruise real quick?", Truth asked.

Lynn nodded and Roman helped her off the counter. She turned and he gently touched it.

She hissed.

"Thankfully it wasn't too hard of a hit. You'll be sore here for awhile, bruising on your sides. If you notice the bruising getting worse, especially on your sides, you call me. Even if you are in Emerald, I will swallow my pride and go there", Truth said.

Lynn smiled and nodded.

"Your husband's family helped me keep my job and start my own clinic. I would do anything for that family.", Truth said.

Lynn smiled. Roman opened the door for Peyton and Dean to come in. Truth hugged Dean and lifted him off the ground.

"What the…", Dean said.

Peyton covered her mouth so he wouldn't see that she was laughing. Truth set Dean down.

"About time you got your head out of your ass and knocked her up. I've been waiting for that call for too long.", Truth said.

Roman helped Peyton onto the counter.

"Can you guys stay?", Peyton asked.

"Of course", Lynn answered.

Truth replaced his gloves and applied gel to Peyton's small bump.

"Is it normal for her to be this small?", Dean asked, worried.

Truth nodded.

"Not every pregnancy is the same. She could have a small bump, while another woman could have one a little bigger.", Truth said.

Dean nodded and Peyton squeezed his hand. Truth nodded with a smile. Roman wrapped his arms around Lynn as they watched.

"Baby's heartbeat is strong. Great size for her", Truth said.

Dean exhaled, his shoulders relaxing. Then he realized what Truth said.

"Her? You said her", he said.

Peyton started crying softly.

"Yes, I did didn't I", Truth replied.

"Congrats mom and dad", Roman said.

"We're having a girl", Peyton whispered to Dean.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"My girls", he whispered.

After Truth wiped Peyton's stomach, Dean leaned down and kissed it.

"Hi Paisley Diana Ambrose", he whispered.

Peyton wiped her cheeks as she watched her husband kiss her belly and whisper to their baby girl. He always told her he would be happy with whatever gender. She knew he meant it.

Leslie poked her head in and Dean filled her in. She hugged him and then Peyton.

"Hey Mrs. Styles. How are you feeling?", Truth asked.

"Good. Exhausted, but good", she replied.

"Yeah, you've got two in there", Truth said.

"How far along are you?", Lynn asked.

"11 weeks", Leslie replied.

"One week less than me", Lynn said.

Seth walked in and cleared his throat.

"We have to get back. Corey got a text from Wilder to get our asses to Emerald.", Seth said.

Lynn sighed, but nodded. She looked at Roman.

"Please be careful", he said.

She kissed him gently before leaving with Carmella, Seth, and Corey.

Roman looked at Leslie, setting his hand on her back.

"Lets get you back to Sapphire before your husband kills me", he said.

She laughed.

"He wouldn't touch you. Then I would kill him", she said.

"In that case, ice cream stop?", Roman asked.

"Oh sounds good", Peyton added.

Dean chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17-Bray

As they enjoyed their ice cream, Dean got a call from the small prison in Limbo. Apparently, JoJo had called Bray and explained to him that he had to be honest.

* * *

"_I'm dying in here anyway", he said._

_She had wiped her tear._

"_So then tell the truth. Tell them what you know", she said._

"_I want too, I wanted to today, but I don't trust anyone. I don't know who else is working with Taker, Kane, and Hunter.", Bray whispered._

_He looked around at the other men waiting for their hearing before being sent to Earth X._

"_You can trust King Roman", she replied._

"_How do you know that? Because __**Liam**__ told you", Bray said._

"_No, because while I was around him, he had done nothing but put others first. He is a good King.", she said, rubbing her bump._

_After a long pause, she heard him sigh._

"_Alright, fine. If you trust him, then I guess I can too", Bray replied._

_She smiled. _

"_Get in touch with Dean, he is Roman's guard and trusted friend.", she said. _

"_Why not Liam?", Bray asked._

_She chuckled._

"_Because I doubt you'll talk to him", she replied._

_He swallowed._

"_No. I would talk to him. He was good to you.", Bray whispered._

"_Then ask for them both", she said. _

"_Yeah, okay. I miss you, thank you for forgiving me and loving me for as long as you did. I didn't deserve it, you know I didn't. I hope you truly find someone to love you the way you deserve, Jo", he said._

_She smiled._

"_Thank you", she whispered._

* * *

"Ambrose", he answered.

"You have a call from Limbo inmate, Bray Wyatt", the machine said.

"Accept", Dean said quickly.

It rang once before Dean could tell Roman and Liam what was going on. Peyton and Leslie were in deep conversation about the babies.

"Dean Ambrose?", Bray asked.

"Speaking. What can I do for you Bray?", he asked.

Roman and Liam looked his way.

"Is there anyway you and Liam can come down and talk?", Bray asked.

"We can try tomorrow before the rest of the…", he cut Dean off.

"No, it has to be tonight. Truthfully, I don't think my brother and I are making it to Earth X, or even to tomorrow morning.", he whispered.

Dean swallowed.

"I'm leaving now", Dean said, hanging up.

He stood.

"What's up?", Roman asked.

Catching the attention of Peyton and Leslie.

"Bray wants to speak to Liam and I, tonight. He doesn't think he and his brother are making it to see tomorrow. I believe that.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"You and Liam go now. I can get the girls home", Roman said.

Dean chuckled.

"I am not letting you drive to Sapphire and then to Ruby alone.", Dean said.

"Ruby is closer, I can tell AJ to pick me up there", Leslie said.

"Les, its not about that. He needs a guard", Dean said.

"No, I don't. I was trained just like you. I know how to use a gun and so does Peyton. Leslie too. I've got this", Roman said.

Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine, but be careful. Go straight to Ruby and text me when you are there", Dean said.

"Yes dad", Roman replied.

Dean tilted his head to get Liam to follow. Roman looked at Peyton and Leslie.

"Lets get home", he said, guiding the girls out and to a car.

* * *

Bray paced the small cell he and Bo were in. The other men eyeing them and whispering.

"Which one do you think is going to do it?", Bo asked.

"Its hard to tell", Bray replied.

Bo looked at his brother.

"Are you really going to tell them everything?", Bo asked.

Bray nodded.

"If we have to die for his sins, I am damn sure bringing him down with us.", Bray said.

A guard walked over and opened their cell.

"Wyatt, someone is here to see you", he said.

He cuffed him and walked him to a room. Dean and Liam were waiting on him. He sat down across from them.

"So, why are we here?", Dean asked.

"I'm going to tell you how Hunter had a hand in his wife's death, without even realizing it", Bray said.

Dean and Liam looked at each other before looking back at Bray.

"What do you want in exchange for this information?", Liam asked.

"Just that JoJo is safe and happy", Bray said.

Liam nodded.

"I think we all know my brother and I aren't making it out of here alive. We know too much", Bray said.

"So?", Dean asked.

"Hunter, Shawn, Kane, and Taker were friends growing up. Against their fathers wishes of course, I mean Taker's dad did try to kill Hunter's dad.", Bray said.

Dean nodded.

"Once Hunter's father set his foot down and told him to grow up, or he was getting handed nothing, Hunter stopped running around with Taker and Kane. No more women, no more parties. Just straight and narrow. I mean who's going to trust a King who rather run wild", Bray said.

"Taker didn't like that", Liam added.

"Nope. He especially didn't like Stephanie. You know, every so often she would let him loose and have fun, but after her kids were born, she set her foot down.", Bray said.

"Its time to grow up", Dean said.

Bray nodded.

"He actually made his mistress, Stephanie's guard. Just to fuck with her. Stephanie of course, would let Ronda know, she was still the top bitch. She had the title, the kids, and her husband's balls wrapped up tight", Bray said.

"Is Ronda involved in this?", Dean asked.

"No. She was gone before Stephanie died.", Bray answered.

Liam nodded.

"Anyway, Steph gave Hunter one last chance or she was taking her girls and leaving him. Get it out of your system and focus on the region and his family. He did. Partied hard with Taker and Kane.", Bray said.

"Did he really love her?", Liam asked.

"He did, but he also loved the parties and loose women", Bray said.

Dean chuckled.

"That night, he got drunk, so drunk he confessed to Taker that he wished Stephanie was gone. Just so he could go back to that life. Shawn joked about her getting killed. Hunter laughed and said yeah, I'd put a hit on her", Bray said.

"Taker and Kane took that as some kind of underlining code", Dean said.

Bray nodded.

"It was all a misunderstanding", Bray said.

"Did you know the story before or after you killed her?", Liam asked.

"After. When they get drunk, they like to talk. Took my brother and I out to celebrate after we did. Told me everything. By then it was too little too late, if I would have known", Bray said.

Dean and Liam nodded.

"Your brother showed no remorse", Liam said.

"He didn't have JoJo like I did. She made me feel", Bray replied.

Liam nodded.

"Don't let Hunter get away with his part in this. Even if he didn't intentionally get her killed, I think apart of him was relieved he no longer had her to control him", Bray said.

"I agree with you", Dean replied, seeing how Hunter was with Bayley.

She had no balls to stand up to him the way Stephanie had. Hunter liked that.

"We won't let him walk free", Liam said.

Bray nodded. The guard came back to take him away.

"Call Seth and fill him in", Dean said.

Liam nodded.

* * *

Peyton and Leslie had both gone down for the count. Roman let them nap in his office while he worked. Better to keep an eye on both.

Someone knocked before Jimmy walked in.

"King Styles is here", he announced.

Roman gathered the papers and set them in a file while nodding to Jimmy. AJ walked in and smiled.

"She fell asleep as soon as we got home", Roman said, pointing toward Leslie.

AJ chuckled.

"Yeah, she's been extra tried lately", he sighed.

"Doctor says its normal, since she has two", Roman said.

"Doctor?", AJ asked.

Roman nodded.

"Peyton had Truth come over and check the sex of her baby. He let Leslie know it was normal", Roman said.

AJ nodded.

"Anything new on the trial for tomorrow?", AJ asked.

"Bray called my guards earlier today, wanted them to visit. I'm hoping he did", he replied.

"Do you really think Hunter had anything to do with Stephanie's death?", AJ asked.

Roman rubbed his chin as he sat back in his chair.

"I want to say no, but my gut is telling me yes", Roman replied.

"Mine too", AJ mumbled.

"I can't imagine killing my Queen or even thinking about it", Roman said.

"Same here. My life without Les, I don't ever want to picture", AJ replied.

Roman smiled.

"I just want to thank you, AJ. For making Leslie happy. The Murphy family definitely deserves a happy ending. Leslie got hers and so did Liam.", Roman said.

"And Lynn", AJ added.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Lynn and Seth had destroyed the small listening devices. Seth and Corey searched for more around the room.

Seth had gotten a call from Liam. He told him what Bray said.

"Thanks babe, I'll let her know", Seth replied.

He made his way back to Lynn's room. He sent her a text since they weren't sure if they were still listening in.

She looked up at him, her jaw had dropped. She had a feeling, but now that it was confirmed, it made her sick to her stomach.

"_Not here", _she texted back.

"_I'll text Corey and Mella to meet us in Stephanie's place", _he texted back.

She nodded and made her way down with Seth. The castle was quiet, Hunter and Shawn were usually roaming around, laughing and talking.

Ever since those women arrived, they haven't shown face.

Getting to the room, Corey and Mella were already there.

"He doesn't come down here. Its safe to talk", Lynn said.

"So, he told Taker he wanted Stephanie dead?", Corey asked.

"Not in so many words. If he did, it must have meant it as a joke or something. Taker and Kane took him seriously", Seth said.

Corey shook his head.

"Wait, what was that woman's name? His mistress", Lynn asked.

"Ronda, I think", Seth answered.

"You mean the same Ronda who showed up with three other women a couple of days ago?", Lynn asked.

It clicked for Seth, Corey, and Carmella.

"Holy shit", Mella said.

"I see you figured it out", they all turned towards the entrance.

Hunter's guard, John Cena stood there.

"What do you mean, figured it out?", Lynn asked.

He took a deep breath.

"About him wanting to kill Stephanie", he replied.

They looked between each other, before looking back at him.

"Tell us everything", Seth said.


	18. Chapter 18-Everything

Once Liam and Dean arrived home. He showered and changed before going to the guest house. He knocked on the door and JoJo answered. She let him in.

"How did it go?", she asked.

"Good, he told us everything.", he replied, sitting across from her.

She nodded.

"He doesn't think he and his brother are going to make it to see tomorrow", he said.

She rubbed her bump.

"He told me that too", she mumbled.

"If you want, I can take you to go and see him. They don't shut down for another four hours", he said.

She shook her head no.

"It would just make it harder. We said our goodbyes already", she replied.

"Does he know?", he asked, pointing to her belly.

"Yeah, but he says he has a feeling the baby isn't his. Says that's a good thing", she said.

"And you?", he asked.

She met his eyes.

"Honestly, I hope she's yours. You have a good heart Liam, and Seth is a great guy. He took to dad mode real quick with your siblings. They speak highly of him", she replied.

Liam smiled.

"I'm glad they like him", he replied.

"And if he ever wants a blood child, let me know. I would love to be the surrogate", she said.

Liam chuckled.

"Lets get through this baby before we even offer that to him", Liam said.

She giggled.

"Still doesn't like me, huh", she said.

"Can you blame him? You and I were engaged. He was the only man I've ever been with", Liam said.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I should sit down and talk to him. I don't like the way things were left", she said.

"Queen meeting is coming up. I know Peyton is going in Lynn's place, if you want to join us. I'm going to keep an eye on her", Liam said.

JoJo nodded.

"I'd like that.", JoJo said.

* * *

"Start talking", Seth said.

John closed the door to the basement.

"You know about Ronda, Stephanie knew about Ronda. Steph figured if he can have his fun, so could she.", John said.

Carmella's jaw dropped.

"Are you saying Stephanie had a lover?", she asked.

John nodded.

"He was my partner, apart of the guard for Hunter. We went with him and Shawn to Limbo where he met up with Kane and Taker. They were so drunk I don't even think they knew what they were saying", John said.

"But you and your partner do", Lynn said.

He nodded.

"Once we got home, Randy warned Stephanie and she warned her dad. We were the only ones she trusted", John said.

"Where is Randy?", Corey asked.

John shook his head no.

"Come on, if this helps us get Hunter", Corey said.

"I promised him and her that I wouldn't give their whereabouts", John said.

"Wait, is she, she's alive?", Lynn asked.

John swallowed, before nodding.

"Oh hell, now you need to tell us everything, and now", Seth said.

* * *

"_Man, how could you let Ronda just walk out like that? Now where are you getting your fun from?", Taker asked._

"_Don't you think I hate this. Stephanie doesn't let me touch her, we haven't had sex since getting pregnant with Vivienne. Her words were, I am obligated to give you children, other than that don't touch me", Hunter said._

_Kane laughed and slapped his back._

"_Sometimes I wish she would just die", Hunter growled._

_Taker smirked._

"_Murdered? Or accident?", Kane asked, finishing his drink._

_Randy glanced over at them. John looked at him, Randy knew John had heard them as well._

"_It would have to look like an accident. This way, they could never point the finger at one of us and I can go back to having my fun in all that pussy glory", Hunter laughed, words slurred._

"_Not with your daughters around", Shawn added._

"_Man, my life sucks now", Hunter mumbled._

"_Don't you worry Hunter, Kane and I are on it", Taker said, squeezing his shoulder. _

_Hunter nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He probably thought Taker was playing along to his fantasy._

* * *

_Once they got the King in bed. Randy pulled Stephanie with him to her space. __John would alert him if anyone tried to go down. Randy kissed her and she moaned. _

"_You have to leave him", he whispered._

"_Why?", she asked confused._

_He told her what he overheard. She chuckled._

"_He doesn't have the balls", she said._

"_Its not him I'm worried about babe. Its Kane and Taker. You aren't safe here, the girls aren't safe", Randy said._

"_Tomorrow, we go to my dad. He would know what to do", she said._

_He nodded and rested his forehead against hers. _

"_If only he knew you were my woman. That the reason you aren't fucking him, is because I am dick deep inside you every single night", Randy whispered._

_Stephanie giggled and ran her hand down his chest, pulling his hips closer to her. __He lifted her nightgown slowly, till it came over her head and he tossed it to the floor._

_She unzipped the front of his pants as his mouth connected with her chest._

"_I don't know what I would do without", she gasped._

_He smirked. _

"_Whatever the plan is, we are in this together", he replied, before lifting her and she wrapped her legs around him._

* * *

_The next morning, breakfast was quiet. Mostly because Hunter wanted it that way. _

"_I have a mean hangover", he had growled._

"_I have to go see my dad later. I won't be back till dinner", she said._

_He nodded. He didn't seem to care what she did anymore. Maybe he would if he knew Randy fucks her good and hard. Sh__e smirked to herself before taking a sip of her drink._

"_I'm taking Randy and John", she said._

_He nodded. Before she knew everything about him, she thought he was sweet and kind. __The dates were amazing and the words he sang to her were always sweet. _

_After they found out about their first born, things changed. He changed. One day she found him fucking Ronda on his desk without a care in the world._

"_Don't like it, too bad. Its who I am", he had said._

_She had set her foot down. His father and hers gave him an ultimatum, in which he stop being King or dump Ronda and be faithful to Stephanie. _

_He wouldn't give up being King, opting for option two. Her relationship with Randy started six months after her first born._

* * *

_She walked into her dad's office. He listened as Randy and John retold the story. Vince couldn't believe it, he had trusted Hunter with his daughter. Gave him a second chance after Stephanie caught him cheating._

"_What are you thinking?", Vince asked._

"_Body doubles at all times, if ever we get the feeling something is going down, we switch", John said._

"_I don't know if I feel comfortable using someone that way", Stephanie said._

"_Royals do it all the time, I know Opal does", Vince said._

"_Once he thinks he killed her, we hide her and the girls. As much as I want him to pay for trying to kill her, I rather have her alive and safe and him thinking she is dead. Along with the girls", Randy said._

_Vince nodded._

"_Me too", her dad replied._

"_Then its settled.", she said._

* * *

"She caught sight of a car that's been following her since she left Emerald. When they stopped for gas, they used the body doubles when they left. Made their way to Opal for protection", John said.

"Trish and Lita wouldn't turn a hurt female away", Seth said.

John nodded.

"We need to speak to her", Lynn said.

He shook his head no again.

"I'm sorry, I made an oath to keep their whereabouts a secret. I die with it unless they say otherwise", John said.

"Why didn't you leave when they did?", Corey asked.

"In case Hunter or Shawn had a suspicion that she was still alive. I could warn them", John said.

They nodded. Lynn went back to when John said they went to Opal for protection. Maybe they were still there. She had to find out.

"You think he knows? Maybe that's why he was looking for her killer", Lynn said.

John shook his head no.

"He was really looking for the person responsible, he was really grieving. He might have cheated, but he still cared about her. Maybe not love.", John said.

Lynn nodded.

* * *

Hunter had Ronda handcuffed to his bed. He was pounding away as he watched Bayley touch herself to them.

"_I want you to watch me fuck her.", he had said._

Bayley had reminded him of his promise not to have sex with Ronda. He had wrapped his hand around her throat.

"_I am your King, you remember that. If I want to be inside her or any other woman, that is my right", _he growled.

He stood in all his naked glory and tipped Bayley's chin up.

"Finish", he ordered.

"My King", she panted.

He gripped her thighs before roughly pressing his hand against her. When she came undone, he smirked. Giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Good girl", he whispered against her lips.

She was slowly noticing the bruises from when he grabbed her too hard. Ronda didn't care that he treated her like crap too, but Bayley didn't like it.

She dressed and made her way down, Hunter had ordered her not to uncuff Ronda.

"_I'm not done", _he growled.

Hearing noise, she turned to see Lynn walk into the kitchen.

"What?", Lynn snapped.

Bayley just rolled her eyes. Lynn grabbed some water. Her eyes running over Bayley, noticing the bruising around her wrist and one forming on her neck.

As much as Lynn wanted to walk away, she couldn't. She would offer her help once and if Bayley didn't want it, well then fuck her.

"Are you okay?", Lynn asked.

Bayley eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm fine", she mumbled.

"Is he hurting you?", Lynn asked.

Bayley turned on her quickly.

"Fuck you, mind your damn business", Bayley snapped, before leaving the kitchen.

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"You okay? You know you aren't allowed to walk around this castle without me. Roman would skin me alive", Seth said.

She chuckled.

"Just needed to try talking some sense into her", Lynn shrugged.

He nodded.

"Come on, we have day two of the trial tomorrow. We need sleep", Seth said.

Lynn nodded before yawning. He laughed softly.

"See", he said, wrapping his arm around her and dragging her back to bed.


	19. Chapter 19-Loss

As Lynn was getting ready, Seth came in, a not so happy look on his face.

"What?", she asked.

He swallowed.

"Guards found Bo and Bray hung in their cell.", he said.

She gasped. She knew it was coming, but hoped it didn't.

"I should call JoJo", she said.

"If you want, we can go to Ruby. I think she's going to need people around her", Seth replied.

She nodded and changed. She was sure they would cancel the trial today and schedule it for another day.

This also gave her and the gang time to find Stephanie and Randy, have them come clean that she was still alive and why she did what she did.

Hunter had to pay.

* * *

As she was leaving, Shawn and Hunter were in his office drinking and laughing.

"He thinks he got away with it", Corey whispered.

"He shouldn't get too excited", she replied.

She walked in.

"What are we celebrating?", she asked.

The men finished their drinks.

"Nothing you care about", Hunter mumbled.

She shrugged.

"I'm going to go check on JoJo. Losing Bray like this must be hard on her", she said.

"She's in Sapphire right now?", he asked.

She nodded. He didn't know Liam and Dean moved her to Ruby.

"You may go", he said, as she rolled her eyes.

Like she really needed his permission. She would have said it out loud, but remembering Rao, and Roman. She couldn't put herself in that position to have Hunter hurt her again.

* * *

AJ and Leslie were checking on JoJo and giving her their condolences over the phone. It didn't feel right to Leslie.

"No matter what JoJo did, she was still apart of my family", Leslie said.

AJ nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think Hunter did this?", she asked.

"Truth?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I do. I think the hit he put on his wife was an accident. He was joking, but Taker and Kane took it seriously. From what Roman told me, it seems Stephanie was in the way to them. Bray and Bo, that wasn't an accident. Bray knew more than he said in court, which he told Dean and Liam.", AJ said.

"I should go to Ruby to see her", Leslie said.

"You aren't feeling well, my love. Take it easy, please. When the queens meet is in a few days, you can go with Peyton back to Ruby and visit, if you are feeling well enough", he said.

She nodded. Morning sickness keeping her in bed or in the bathroom.

* * *

Roman was the one to break the news to JoJo. Liam held her as she cried. Rocked her and whispered how sorry he was.

"Take your time", Roman said, about to leave his office to give them privacy.

"Don't go. I can take her to the guest house, she should be comfortable", Liam said.

Roman nodded. He watched Liam lift JoJo into his arms and walking out the door.

"Poor girl", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"They canceled the trial today and tomorrow. Taker and Kane have more time to come up with lies", Roman sighed and rolled his eyes.

"They won't get away with this Ro, trust your Queen and Seth. They will find something.", Dean replied.

"Yeah, listen to the man", they both turned to see Lynn.

Roman stood and went over to his wife. He kissed her and smiled.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Hunter _allowed _me to come, well, he said I could go to Sapphire, thinking JoJo is still there", she said.

Roman chuckled.

"Don't push the man", Roman reminded.

"I know", she waved him off.

* * *

Seth made his way to the guest house. He walked in knowing Liam was here.

"Li?", he called.

"In here", Liam replied.

Seth made his way to the master bedroom. He walked in to see JoJo in his husband's arms. Liam brushed his fingers through her hair. He knew Liam was only comforting her, but he didn't like it, he never would.

She fucked his man.

He licked his lips and sent Liam a nod. He knew that look on Seth's face and so he smirked.

"Stop", Liam whispered.

JoJo was asleep now. Liam stood and placed his hand against her belly.

"You sleep too baby girl", Liam whispered.

Seth didn't like that either. Liam didn't say a word to him till they left the house.

"Li", Seth growled.

Liam held up a finger as Naomi approached.

"The doctor should be here soon to monitor the baby. Let her sleep, but when she wakes make sure she eats. If she doesn't, call me.", Liam said to her.

"Yes sir", she replied, before walking into the house.

Liam looked at Seth. He placed his hand under his chin and lifted Seth's head.

"Now, what is the problem?", Liam asked calmly.

"You know damn well what the problem is. I get it, she's pregnant, but you could have done without the touching and running your fingers through her hair", Seth said.

Liam smirked. His thumb pressed against his husband's lips. Seth relaxed before licking Liam's thumb.

"I love you, Seth. Whether you can give me a baby or not, I breathe for you. I don't want her that way anymore, I was comforting her as a friend. Now put your jealousy away, I don't want to fight with you for the short time I have you", Liam said.

Seth nodded.

"Roman, Dean, and Lynn are waiting for us in Roman's office", Seth replied.

Liam held his hand out.

"Lets go", he said.

Once they got to the office, Lynn stood and told them everything John did.

"Without them, we have no way of getting Hunter. Even if he didn't mean to put a hit on his wife, he still wanted too. He spoke out loud about it, its treason", Roman said.

"And I might know where they are", Lynn added.

All four men looked at her.

"Okay, John said Stephanie ran to Opal, that they would protect her and her girls", Lynn said.

"Of course they would, they protect women. No matter who it is", Dean added.

She nodded.

"They accept men through marriage only", Lynn said.

"You think they're in Opal", Roman said.

"But if they are, why didn't Trish and Lita say something?", Liam asked.

"Because then Hunter would know, and with what they found out, it would be too dangerous to tell him she was still alive", Roman put it together.

Lynn nodded.

"They don't answer to men. So if Stephanie told them everything, you bet your ass they would protect her and the princesses", Dean said.

"But what I don't get, is the Twins. They told me a story about seeing men's feet and what happened to them in the car", Lynn said.

"Their body doubles survived and told them what happened", Liam said.

"And I don't doubt those body doubles were given to them by Opal.", Dean said.

"We need to go to Opal", Lynn said excited.

"And what then? You don't actually think they are still going by Randy and Stephanie, I doubt their last name is even the same as well", Liam said.

Lynn sighed and sat on Roman's lap. He kissed her cheek and then neck.

"What if I asked Nikki and Brie?", she asked.

Seth shook his head no.

"If John wouldn't tell you, neither would they. They don't know you well enough to trust you", Seth said.

"Then I need to speak to someone who does trust me", she said.

"Who?", Dean asked.

"Toni", she said, getting off of Roman's lap.

Roman pouted and tried to pull her back down. He just wanted to be close to her.

"Toni Storm?", Dean asked.

She nodded.

"The Queens meeting is coming up. Hunter is sending me with Bayley and _second choice", _she said.

Roman laughed at what Lynn still calls Sasha.

"She hates that nickname", Dean chuckled.

"I'll have Peyton and Carmella to back me, Leslie will be there too.", Lynn said.

"The plan is settled then, now I need like twenty minutes alone with my wife. Please", Roman said, standing.

Dean chuckled.

"Only twenty minutes, weak bro", Dean said.

Roman gave him a look.

"On it", Seth said, before slapping the back of Dean's head.

Lynn giggled, it reminded her of old times with them. Once the door was closed, Roman turned to Lynn and lifted her onto his desk.

He unbuckled his belt as she lifted her skirt and removed the only thing keeping him from connecting with his wife. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him before roughly entering her.

She gasped and he smirked.

"Someone was ready for me", he whispered.

She playfully slapped his chest. She laid back.

* * *

Liam stopped Seth and pinned him against the wall.

"They have a pretty good idea", he whispered, he was about to kiss Seth.

He pushed him away.

"You smell like her and if you think you're getting any ass smelling of her, you're wrong", Seth said, about to walk away.

Liam grabbed him and pushed him down the hall towards their room.

"You don't say no to me", Liam growled.

Seth had to admit, he found this way too hot and was turned on himself.

"I just did", Seth replied.

Liam lifted Seth and Seth wrapped his legs around Liam. His husband smirked.

"Thought so my lover", Liam chuckled.

"Asshole", Seth mumbled as Liam sucked and kissed his neck.

Seth couldn't believe he had the hottest husband in the region. Women definitely wanted Liam, he saw the way they looked at him. Hell, it's the way he looked at him.

"Gross, get a room", Dean said, reminding them both they weren't alone.

Seth blushed and Liam smirked.

"That's a good idea", Liam replied, making their way to their room.

Dean mumbled some not so kind words towards his friends. Peyton had been denying him for several weeks now and he was starting to feel it.

Getting to his room, he collapsed on his bed. Baby clothes was scattered around his bedroom. Peyton came out of the shower.

"Hey", she said happily.

She ran her fingers through his short hair. He kissed her belly.

"You okay?", she asked.

"No. All my friends are having sex right now.", he mumbled.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

He looked up into her eyes and knew that he would still love her, even if they never had sex again.

"No, I am. You're giving me such a wonderful gift, I can't fault you for not sleeping with me. You can't control it", he said.

She wiped the tear that slipped. He smiled gently, knowing her emotions were all over the place.

"Don't cry baby", he whispered.

"Our baby girl has the best daddy ever. I hope that one day she gets as lucky as I did, and finds someone like you.", she said.

He gently kissed her lips before moving to her belly.

"Daddy loves you so much. Now hurry up in there, I can't wait to meet you sweetheart. To count all your little toes and fingers. To look into those beautiful eyes, the ones exactly like your mother's.", he whispered.

Peyton lifted his head and kissed him.

"Loves of my life", he whispered against her lips.


	20. Chapter 20-Perfect

Lynn stretched and yawned. She hadn't slept that good in a long time. The warmth the arms around her gave off made her not want to get out of bed.

Her eyes shot open. Arms? She quickly sat up and watched as Roman wiped his eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?", he asked groggy.

He quickly sat up and set his hand on her stomach.

"Is it Rao? Do you need to see the doctor?", he quickly asked.

"Rao is fine, its me. What am I still doing here, Ro?", she asked, standing and looking for her clothes.

"Lynn", he said.

She kept rambling on and on about how Hunter is going to be pissed and how was she going to explain herself.

"Roselynn", he said, raising his voice just a bit.

She stopped and he smiled, lifting the blanket and patting her side of the bed. She dropped her skirt and shirt before laying beside him.

"Its like you don't know me at all", he said.

She raised a brow.

"I called John last night after you fell asleep. I told him to tell Hunter that you called and that you were staying the night with your sister. I also called AJ to let him and Leslie, in case Hunter decided to check up on you", Roman said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Does this mean we can sleep in a little bit more?", she asked.

He laughed softly.

"Yes my Queen. A few more hours", he replied as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Seth let Liam sleep in since they didn't have court today. He took all the kids downstairs to get breakfast.

When he reached it, he froze. JoJo was sitting with Peyton and eating. She stopped smiling and looked down. She rubbed her round belly.

"Good morning", he said, filling the silence.

"Morning", Peyton replied.

JoJo bit her lip and took small bites of her food.

"I should go back to the guest house", she said softly.

Peyton took her hand.

"You don't. Roman said you were welcome here. Sit, and finish. Liam wouldn't forgive me if I let you go", Peyton said.

Seth served himself coffee and rolled his eyes. He turned and took a sip of his coffee as the kids sat and ate. They would rub JoJo's belly, pissing Seth off. Those were his kids.

Liam walked in to see Seth throwing daggers at JoJo as she spoke to the kids. He took Seth's arm.

"Outside", he growled.

Seth's eyes shot to his husband. Liam wasn't hurting his arm, it was a small squeeze to get his attention.

"Why?", Seth asked.

JoJo watched them, knowing very well it was about her.

"Seth Rollins Murphy, so help me I will lift you and carry you out. Move it", Liam said.

Seth set his cup down before walking out back. Liam set his hand on JoJo's shoulder.

"Finish. If you still want more there is plenty.", Liam said to her.

She nodded.

"Don't be too hard on him", she replied.

He smiled before walking out. Seth had his hands in his pockets.

"I don't care if you two never become friends, but she is mine and she is the mother of our child. Just like she respects you, you will do the same. You will not act this way in front of our kids, because they like her and are excited about the baby. You will not ruin this for us", Liam said.

"Us? You and her?", Seth asked.

"Damn it Seth, no, I don't mean her and I. I mean you and me. The kids. Fuck baby, I married you, I have always loved you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that.", Liam said.

Liam sighed and paced before looking back at Seth.

"The doctor said he could do a test now to see if the baby is mine. I'm doing it, what I will not do, is give up my child. You either accept that or…", Liam stopped.

Seth took a step towards him.

"Li", he said softly.

"JoJo is her mother whether she stays in her life or not. I don't want to have to choose between family gatherings. I want us all in one place, together.", Liam said.

"You would leave me?", Seth asked.

"For my kids? Yes", Liam said.

Seth swallowed.

"She has not said one bad thing about you. She actually wants to talk to you. Even offered to carry another baby for us if we want.", Liam chuckled.

Seth kicked at the dirt.

"So?", Liam asked, holding his hand out.

Seth met his eyes.

* * *

Dean walked into the kitchen and kissed Peyton.

"Hey Jo", Dean said.

She smiled and finished her food.

"Want more?", Dean asked.

"Yeah, I can…", Dean stopped her.

"I got it.", Dean said, taking her plate.

"Thank you", JoJo replied.

Peyton smiled.

"He and Roman are suckers for pregnant ladies. Want a car?", Peyton said.

JoJo laughed. Dean set her plate down before sitting himself and eating. Liam and Seth walked in hand in hand.

Dean sent them a nod. Liam nudged Seth towards JoJo. He cleared his throat. Dean sat up and wiped his hands, watching Seth carefully. He knew his friend would never set a hand on JoJo, but he was still on high alert. Its how he was around every pregnant woman now.

"JoJo, when you want, we can talk", Seth said.

She looked up at him.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yeah. We will be family soon, so for this baby, we should settle some things", he said.

She nodded.

"Just let me know when", she said.

"How about once you're done", he said.

She nodded. Seth went back over to Liam and kissed him.

"Thank you my love", Liam whispered.

Seth rested his head against Liam's chest. Liam rubbed his back. JoJo smiled at them and Liam winked at her.

"So JoJo, any names yet?", Dean asked.

"I was going to let Liam and Seth pick", JoJo replied.

Seth turned to her.

"Us?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Is there a name you like for our baby girl?", Liam asked.

Seth squeezed his hand.

"Serenity", Seth said.

JoJo gasped. They all looked at her as she placed her hand on her bump.

"She kicked", she said.

"Must mean she likes the name", Peyton said.

JoJo stood and went over to Seth, taking his hand and placing it against her belly. He smiled when he felt more kicks.

"That's amazing", he said.

JoJo smiled. Liam watched as his husband had the biggest smile on his face and his eyes twinkled.

"Serenity", JoJo said.

Seth took Liam's hand and placed it beside his.

"Look", he said.

Liam kissed the side of Seth's head.

"That's our girl", Liam whispered.

* * *

Lynn woke up again and turned over. Her husband was gone and she sat up. He walked in with a tray.

"Hey sleepy head", he said, setting down the tray on her lap.

"This smells so good", she moaned.

"Its delicious too. All vegan of course, except for my plate", he said, taking the dish filled with eggs, sausage, bacon, and some fruit.

She looked at her plate, yes it looked good, but the smell from his was making her stomach growl. She bit her lip. Roman lifted a sausage and handed it to her.

"Just during your pregnancy", he winked.

She smiled and took it, moaning as the delicious meat filled her craving.

"This is so wrong, but so right", she said.

Roman chuckled. Sliding half of her food onto his plate so he could fill her empty side with bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"Feed the baby", he said, before she could protest.

She kissed his cheek. She knew he would starve before letting her go without.

"How's everything downstairs? I know Seth wasn't happy with JoJo being here or Liam being close to her", she said.

"They worked it out. JoJo and Seth went to the guest house to talk.", Roman replied.

She nodded.

"How is she?", she asked.

Roman sighed.

"When I broke the news to her, she cried hard. Liam held her and Peyton comforted her too. Then you know how Dean gets with pregnant women, so he was on full alert and water duty.", Roman said.

"We just have to watch her closely, make sure a doctor looks at her and the baby. That's my niece in there", Lynn said.

"Our niece", Roman corrected.

"So many babies, so little time", she said.

"That reminds me", he said, standing and taking her hand.

She stood and grabbed a bacon before he dragged her to the connecting room. Her jaw dropped open, it was decorated as a nursery.

"How?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"I went with neutral colors like Peyton and Leslie recommended. We went for ice cream and talked baby rooms", he said.

She touched the wood crib.

"If you don't like something, its more than okay to change it. Just thought I would get a head start", he said.

She went over to him and kissed him.

"Its perfect", she whispered.

"Not yet. Once Rao gets here, then it will be perfect", he said.

She nodded.


	21. Chapter 21-Queens Meet

Seth sighed as JoJo rubbed her bump.

"I promise, as soon as the baby comes I will be out of your hair. Its just safer for her if I'm here", JoJo said.

Seth nodded.

"Liam told me about your dad. As for you leaving for good, you don't have too. You are her mother and she is going to need you", Seth said.

"I don't think I would make a good mom", she chuckled.

"You already are. You made the choice to stay here and give your baby to her father, and to me. You knew she would be safe here and loved", he said.

She nodded.

"You can find work here, help raise her. I know I haven't been very welcoming, but you have to understand. Liam is the love of my life and, when I saw him with you", she nodded.

"I get that. I was angry too when I found out he was with you. He never told me he was Bi", JoJo said.

"He should have. That was wrong on his part", Seth said.

She nodded.

"Think about it, staying. Besides, you offered to carry my child next.", he said, winking.

She laughed.

"I did didn't I", she replied.

He held his hand out to her.

"I'm sorry JoJo, I hope we can start fresh", he said.

She took his hand and shook it.

"We can, as long as you can forgive me too", she replied.

"I can", he nodded.

* * *

Two days had passed since the death of Bo and Bray. The Queens meeting was today and Lynn had a list of questions for Toni. She was determined to find Stephanie and Randy. Carmella twirled.

"What do you think?", she asked.

"You look pretty", Lynn nodded.

"Dumb and dumber are waiting for us downstairs. Hunter is forcing her to take Ronda.", Carmella said, rolling her eyes.

Lynn sent her a look and Carmella realized her mistake. She mouthed sorry.

"We have Seth, and all we need to do is stay out of their way. Most of the Queens know me, respect me. I don't know about _second choice, _but Bayley hasn't earned any.", Lynn said.

Carmella nodded. Corey cleared his throat.

"The future Queen and her sidekick want to know if you are ready", Corey said.

Lynn chuckled. Corey had to play the part since Hunter thought he was on his side.

"Lets get this over with", Lynn mumbled.

Getting downstairs, Sasha was wearing a tight dress that could have been a second skin. She looked bloated not pregnant.

That's why Lynn opted for jeans and a loose shirt. Bayley wore a a black romper, with beige heels.

"Finally", Sasha said, rolling her eyes and pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"At least I weighed my options. Obviously you didn't. Aren't you pregnant?", Lynn said.

"I can be pregnant and still look good", Sasha said.

"I was just…you know what, never mind", Lynn said.

* * *

Liam was getting ready to leave with Peyton and JoJo.

"Liam", Roman called.

He looked over.

"Yes?", he asked.

"I actually need you to stay. Doctor Truth wants a word with you and JoJo", Roman said.

"The results?", Liam asked.

Roman nodded. Liam went over to JoJo and told her.

"Don't you two worry, I can go alone or well, with Dean", Peyton said.

JoJo and Liam nodded. Dean wrapped his arm around Peyton.

"Lets go hun", he said.

"Dean, you're working, be professional", Roman said.

Dean sent him a thumbs up. Roman chuckled.

* * *

Getting to Limbo, Lynn noticed Trish and Lita first. Spotting her sister with Melissa, her second. She and Carmella made their way to Leslie and Melissa. Peyton waved and joined them.

"How are you feeling? I tried calling you the other day, but AJ said you were sleeping and not feeling well", Lynn said.

"Morning sickness kicked my butt all day", Leslie replied.

"Oh, I hated that", Peyton said.

"But worth it", Carmella said.

The three women nodded.

"Lynn? Leslie?", both women turned to see Toni.

She went over to them and hugged them tight.

"Its so good to see you. Hey Mella, Peyton", Toni said.

She gasped before placing her hand on Peyton and Leslie's stomachs.

"Babies", she said.

Peyton and Leslie nodded. As much as Lynn wanted to point out that she was pregnant too, she couldn't. Not while Sasha and Bayley were around.

* * *

Dean did what he did best when on duty. He blended into the wall as he watched the women. He sent nods towards the other male guards making themselves invisible.

Unfortunately, he wasn't invisible to one woman, and she wasn't his wife. Its like she had a damn tracker on him. Billie made her way over to him and placed her hand against his chest. He couldn't push it away, Trish and Lita would pounce on him.

"I almost forgot how handsome you are", she said.

He tilted his head so her hand couldn't touch anymore.

"So you knocked her up", Billie said.

He clenched his jaw. Her finger moved from his chin to the top of his pants.

"I remember the first time we made love. You took me to dinner and told me you loved me. We went back to your room and made love. You were so good in bed, knew exactly what I liked", she whispered, biting her lip.

As much as Dean didn't want to react to it, he did. He cleared his throat. She smiled.

"Thinking about it? Our sweaty bodies sliding against one another. Your fingers inside me, making me moan. The way my mouth wrapped…", she was cut off by Peyton turning her and slapping her across her face.

"Get away from my husband", she shouted.

Billie held her cheek. She was going to react, but Dean gently pushed Peyton behind him, taking the slap.

"Enough", Trish shouted, setting down her cup with a loud thud.

Billie flinched. Dean turned to check on Peyton, but she pulled away from him.

"Pey, baby", Dean said softly.

She stepped away and left the room.

"Well, go after her idiot", Lita said.

Dean did. Trish stepped up to Billie.

"Trying to steal another woman's man, not good for you", Trish said.

"Peyton is pregnant", Lynn added.

That pissed Trish off more. Women and children were sacred in Opal. She grabbed Billie's arm.

"You are so lucky you don't belong to Opal. I would have burned your hands for trying to hit a pregnant woman", Trish growled.

"Leave", Toni said.

Billie quickly made her way out. Toni was alone, this was Lynn's chance to speak to her.

"Hey Toni", Lynn said.

Her friend smiled at her.

"Can we talk? Alone?", Lynn asked.

Toni nodded and guided Lynn out and to a private room.

"So?", Toni asked.

"I need your help finding someone", Lynn said.

Toni nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She and he might be in Opal. Her name is, Stephanie McMahon and his is Randy Orton", Lynn said.

"But, she's dead", Toni said.

* * *

Dean found Peyton by the bar, wiping her cheeks.

"Please hear me out", he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hun, as much as I wanted to tell her to leave me alone. You know I couldn't. Trish would look down on me for that. Then she'll tell Roman. Trish or Lita had to be the ones to say something", Dean said.

Peyton sighed, knowing he was right. They've been to enough of these to know the rules.

"I love you, Pey. I love my daughter. I don't want to be that man, I am not that man.", he said.

"I heard what she said to you.", she mumbled.

"I'm sorry you did, but know I never loved her the way I love you, the way I love Paisley. You two fill my heart completely.", he said.

She smiled.

"If it helps, I found her in bed with someone else the next day", he mumbled.

Her smile slipped. He had told her Billie cheated, but never after he had told her he loved her. Billie was an idiot. She stood and made her way to him.

"You didn't deserve that. You poured your heart to her and she couldn't care less", Peyton said.

He swallowed.

"I'm glad she did what she did. Then I never would have found you. We wouldn't be married and expecting a beautiful baby girl.", he said, gently touching her belly.

She stood on her toes and kissed him.

* * *

"Toni, cut the shit. I know", Lynn said.

Toni looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lynn, you know I wouldn't hesitate to tell you. I trust you", Toni said.

Lynn sighed. She knew when Toni was lying, she wasn't now.

"Someone, I won't say who, told me she was still alive. I need her help, if he gets away with this, he will come after my husband", Lynn whispered.

"Husband?", Toni asked.

Lynn sighed.

"Roman and I got married a few days ago. No one knows, so please", Lynn didn't have to finish.

"Lips are sealed", Toni smiled.

Lynn sat on the table. Toni paced in front of her, till she stopped.

"What?", Lynn asked.

"If, and this is a big if, she is alive like you say, new families would have to go through paperwork, filing, reasons for leaving their previous region or Earth", Toni said.

Lynn nodded.

"But, we also think they might have changed their names, to protect themselves", Lynn said.

"Only one person handles paperwork like that", Toni said.

"Who?", Lynn asked, getting off the table.

"Torrie Wilson.", Toni said.

"Is she here?", Lynn asked, excited.

Toni took her hand and pulled her to follow. They stopped in the doorway as Toni scanned the room.

"There", she said, pointing to a tall blonde woman.

"Bring her to the room we were just in. Its better if we talk in private", Lynn said.

Toni nodded and went towards Torrie. Lynn made her way back to the room. They were so close.


	22. Chapter 22-Torrie

When Torrie and Toni walked back in, Lynn smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lynn Reigns", Lynn introduced herself.

"Reigns?", Torrie said, looking from Lynn to Toni.

"I trust her Torrie, I've known her a long time. She is King Roman's wife", Toni explained.

"I thought Sasha was his wife?", Torrie asked.

"Ex wife actually", Lynn corrected.

Torrie nodded.

"Good, didn't like her much when she came to these things. Always acted like she was above all of us. Not knowing that without the King, she was nothing", Torrie said.

"Just from that statement alone, I know you and I are going to be good friends", Lynn said.

Anyone who hated Sasha just as much as she did, was a good person in Lynn's book.

"And how are you Roman's wife?", Torrie asked.

Lynn knew she had to tell Torrie everything.

"We got married a few days ago, in secret, obviously why no one knows. His dad married us.", she said.

Torrie nodded.

"Why is it such a secret?", Torrie asked.

Lynn explained everything from the beginning, then how she met Hunter and how she promised to help him find his wife's killer.

At that part, she noticed Torrie flinch.

Then she went on to telling her how she no longer trusted Hunter and believed what Bray said about him in the trial.

"I just need proof. We can't let any of them get away with it.", Lynn said.

Torrie shrugged.

"And why tell me this?", she asked.

"I also found out that Stephanie and Randy are alive. I won't say who told me, but I know. I have a feeling you do too", Lynn said.

Torrie shook her head.

"You're crazy, she is dead. Leave it alone", Torrie said, before leaving the room.

Toni ran after her.

"You can't tell anyone she is married to Roman.", Toni said.

She explained to Torrie why. She understood and nodded.

"I won't say anything", she replied, before leaving Toni.

Lynn came out and sighed.

"We tried", Toni said.

Lynn nodded. They went to join the other women. They found Sasha with Bayley and some other Queens. Sasha looked like she was having the time of her life while the Queens looked annoyed.

"But didn't your husband divorce you", Leslie added.

Lynn smirked. They could tell that bothered Sasha.

"Roman divorced you?", Trish asked.

Sasha smiled.

"It's a long story", Sasha said.

"No its not. Roman didn't see you fit, you didn't care about the region.", Leslie said.

Sasha glared at Leslie. Lynn went to stand between Sasha and Leslie.

"Lynn, its so good to see you again", Trish said.

"You too Trish", Lynn replied.

Sasha mumbled something before leaving the group.

"What a troll. She thinks no one can see right through her act", Trish said.

"I always told Roman I didn't like her for him. He was too kind for her", Lita added.

Lynn smiled.

"I always thought he would look better with Lynn. She was his first choice after all", Toni smirked.

Lynn shook her head at her friend, knowing very well what Toni was doing.

"Really? You let us get stuck with her", Trish said.

"I wasn't ready, but I am now", Lynn said.

"Just not with Roman, too bad. You aren't suited for Hunter and his _games._ You're a good one, it's a shame", Lita said.

Peyton knew she had to change it up for a bit.

"What do you all think of Bayley?", Peyton asked.

"Quiet. I'm afraid she won't make it a day with us. She's your second, right?", Lita said to Lynn.

Lynn nodded.

"It's a good thing she's not going to be a future Queen, poor girl", Trish said.

Leslie looked at Lynn, sending each other a message with just that look. They knew Bayley wasn't suited for this life either, but its what Hunter wanted.

Now they see why. She was easy to control.

* * *

Liam waited with JoJo for the results. He held her hand.

"Jo", he said softly.

She looked at him.

"Whether this baby is mine or his, Seth and I would be more than happy to take her", Liam said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know", she replied.

Truth smiled at them and sat across from them.

"So, I did the test from both men. Bray, isn't the father. Congratulation Mr. Murphy, this is your daughter", Truth said.

Liam jumped up and hugged JoJo tight. She laughed softly at his excitement. He bent down and kissed her belly.

"My girl", he whispered.

"Now we wait", she said.

Liam nodded.

* * *

Torrie left the Queens meeting early. After hearing the story Lynn had to say, she couldn't keep it to herself. She wanted Hunter to pay for what he did as well, even if it wasn't on purpose.

She knocked on the door when she reached the house. It opened.

"Hi Marie, we need to talk", Torrie said.

Marie looked up and down the street before letting her in. Torrie said she would never come back to see her unless something is going down.

"Does he know?", Marie asked.

Keith walked into the room.

"What's going on?", he asked, looking between the women.

"A woman came by during the Queens meeting. Told me this story about catching Hunter for what he did", Torrie said.

"What story?", Keith asked, taking his wife's hand.

Torrie told them everything Lynn did. Then adding the part where everyone thinks Lynn is the one marrying Hunter.

"She wanted to help him, now she's found out way more than she wanted too", Keith said.

Torrie nodded.

"You need to tell everyone the truth. Its not just your head anymore, its hers, and King Roman's.", Torrie said.

Marie slowly sat down. Keith bent down in front of her.

"As much as I don't want to do this, she is right. He needs to pay for what he did, and so does Taker and Kane", Keith said.

"And what if he doesn't go to prison? He'll keep coming after us, the kids", she said softly.

"Your dad won't let that happen and neither would Queen Trish or King Roman. Right now, they are on your side.", Torrie said.

"What did you say the girl's name was?", Marie asked.

"Lynn Reigns, although, no one knows she's married to Roman, yet", Torrie said.

"Lynn? Why does that name sound so familiar?", Marie asked.

* * *

_Stephanie had decided on taking her oldest out for ice cream. It had been awhile since she spent time with her alone. _

"_Have you decided yet?", she asked._

"_Not yet. They are all so good", her daughter replied._

_She walked down the row of ice cream looking for what she wanted as well. Her eyes caught Randy's and he smiled. __He moved over to her, even though he shouldn't have. As her guard, he had to be a shadow, but he couldn't around her._

"_Hard choice", he whispered._

_She smiled bigger._

"_Go for the sweetest", he whispered, his lips closer to her ear._

_She bit her lip._

"_Orton", Daniel said._

_Randy caught his eyes and Daniel tilted his head. Randy cleared his throat. _

"_Excuse me, your highness", Randy said, moving away from her._

_She felt cold now without his body heat._

"_Oh Steph, I didn't think you would be here", Stephanie turned to see Patricia with a young woman._

_She walked over to them._

"_Yes, just wanted to spend time with my daughter", she replied._

_The young woman excused herself and went over to Stephanie's daughter._

_She noticed them hand her daughter ice cream, but it slipped out of her hand. Stephanie was going to approach her, but stopped when the young woman who came with Patricia stepped in._

"_Its okay, no worries. Hold on", the young woman said._

_She stood and they handed her another ice cream cone. She bent down and handed it to the little girl. __Her daughter smiled and took it. The young woman wiped her daughter's tears._

"_You didn't hurt anyone sweetie, okay. They aren't mad either, it was an accident. Happens to me all the time", she said softly._

_The young woman grabbed a few napkins and began cleaning up the ice cream._

"_Its okay, no need. We can clean it", the young man behind the counter said._

"_I like her. Who is she?", Stephanie asked. _

_Patricia had a proud smile on her face._

"_My soon to be daughter in law, Roselynn", Patricia answered._

"_She will be perfect for Ruby", Stephanie said._

_Patricia nodded. Lynn looked at Valentina. _

"_See, all good sweetheart.", Lynn said, after the young man cleaned up the ice cream._

* * *

Stephanie looked at Torrie.

"I want to meet her. Set it up in Ruby. I will find a way to get there", Marie said.

Torrie nodded and left. Keith looked at his wife.

"You think that's a good idea?", he asked.

"I would have chosen to meet here, but then Trish would be asking questions. I've gone to Ruby before and not been caught", she replied.

Keith sighed.

"But if anything happens to me, I want you to take the kids far away. Don't let him get them", she said.

"You have my promise", he replied.


	23. Chapter 23-Done

"How did you guys enjoy that meeting?", Leslie asked as they made their way to a restaurant.

"It was good to see everyone again. Also loved the look on Sasha's face when everyone kept telling me that Roman should have married me", Lynn said.

The girls laughed softly.

"Yeah, that was fun", Peyton seconded.

Dean stayed close to his wife.

"And is he still in the dog house?", Carmella asked, pointing at Dean.

Dean groaned. Peyton smiled at him.

"No. I can't fault him for being a man", Peyton said.

Dean glared at her before smiling. She giggled. Finding a table and sitting.

"So Melissa, is my sister behaving?", Lynn asked.

Melissa smiled.

"She is a great Queen. Sapphire loves her and can't wait for the future little royals to be here", she replied.

"Still can't believe you are having twins", Lynn said, reaching over and rubbing her bump.

"Which reminds me, how's JoJo?", Leslie asked.

"Better. Roman said she had a hard time, but she had Liam there for comfort", Lynn replied.

"I don't understand how you can just forgive her", Carmella said.

"She was family at some point. Our brother's future.", Leslie replied.

"Love makes you do crazy things. I mean, my brother cheated on her, she cheated on him. Both hurt each other, it just wasn't meant to be", Lynn said.

"She's also becoming a mom, putting her daughter first by giving her to people who she knows will love her unconditionally. Its big", Leslie added.

"I hope she decides to stay in the baby's life, if not as her mother than as a aunt. Liam and Seth did good by not forbidding her from checking in every now and then", Peyton said.

"They've grown a lot too", Leslie said.

"Life is too short to harbor hate", Melissa said.

"I think she might leave though, I mean, her whole life was dictated by her dad and brothers. Then Bray comes into her life and he keeps her from enjoying her life because she could have gotten killed.", Lynn said.

"I think Liam might have been her first, none problematic relationship.", Leslie chuckled.

They set their food down.

"Find anything out about, _she who shall not be named_?", Peyton asked.

"Sort of, but just confirming she is alive. Not where", Lynn sighed.

"You'll find her", Peyton said.

* * *

When Lynn, Carmella, Corey, and Seth arrived back in Emerald, Ronda was waiting for them by the door.

She looked at Lynn and smirked.

"The King would like a word with you", she said.

Seth stayed close to Lynn, no matter what Hunter said. They walked in and Hunter glared at Seth.

"He stays", Lynn said, setting her foot down.

Hunter stood.

"You knew she would need your help convincing the other Queens to accept her. You left her out in the sun to dry while you made yourself the damn superstar", he said.

"I tried, she kept to herself or glued to Sasha. Maybe if you got rid of that blue haired trash, Bayley would be thriving right now", Lynn replied.

Hunter chuckled.

"You would like that wouldn't you. I'm not stupid and I know you aren't either. I think you know why I keep her around", Hunter replied.

"To piss me off, I know", she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled and walked around his desk. Seth took a step forward, Hunter noticed.

"Fix the damage you made before I throw him to Aleister. He's been itching for a good fucking", Hunter said, eyes on Seth.

Seth didn't flinch. Lynn made her way to Seth and pulled him to follow. She slammed the door and made her way to her room.

"We need to get out of here Lynn. Things are getting worse, and I don't trust him", Seth whispered.

She nodded. She couldn't do it either. Especially now that more people were involved. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to Corey and Carmella.

"Okay, we leave", she agreed.

* * *

Corey walked into Hunter's office.

"You called for me?", Corey asked.

Hunter nodded. Corey turned when he heard women moaning. He swallowed before looking away. Ronda and Bayley were going at it on the couch.

"Its okay, you can look. Hell have at it with Ronda if you need your balls scratched", Hunter chuckled.

Corey watched as Hunter had his hand down his pants. He wanted to gag.

"What did you need?", Corey asked.

"A report. Sasha and Bayley told me what happened at the Queens meeting. Now I need your version.", Hunter said.

Corey cleared his throat.

"Sasha, as usual talked everyone's ears off. Bayley kept to herself no matter how hard Lynn and other Queens tried to get her to talk", Corey said.

"And Lynn?", he asked.

"Got along great with everyone. They are excited you are getting a new Queen who can handle herself", Corey said.

Hunter nodded.

"If that is all, I should go and let you…finish", Corey said, quickly making his way out.

He gagged. Next time, he needed to meet Hunter anywhere else but his office.

* * *

Dean removed his gun and put it in the safe. He watched as Peyton made her way to the bathroom. He knew his wife let him off easy. He had gotten turned on by what Billie was saying, and that was not okay.

He stood and made his way to the bathroom door.

"Pey, baby, I need to talk to you", he said.

"I'll be right out", she replied.

He nodded and sat on their bed. A minute later, the door opened and Peyton stepped out in lingerie.

"Wow", he said, eyes running over her bare legs.

She covered her bump with her hands.

"Just ignore this part. Keep your eyes on everything else", she said.

"Your boobs are huge", he said, making her laugh.

He smiled and met her eyes.

"What's this about?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Just figured its been a few weeks. I know that's my fault, I haven't been in the mood lately", she said.

He stood and took her hand.

"Baby, I get it. I read that book Roman gave me.", he said.

She smiled.

"I know I fucked up today. You should be making me beg for your forgiveness. I feel sick to my stomach", he said.

She kissed his forehead.

"You can't control it, just like I can't. I know why you couldn't push her away, Trish would have reacted badly. Women come first for her no matter the reason", Peyton said.

Dean nodded.

"But if you really want to make it up to me, I know something you can do", she continued.

"Anything", he said.

She sat on their bed and moved back a bit, removing her underwear.

"Well?", she asked, biting her lip.

He licked his before kissing her softly. He kissed the middle of her belly.

"And don't you ever cover up this beautiful bump. I won't ever ignore it either", he whispered.

She blushed and nodded.

* * *

Corey walked into his room, before Carmella could ask him what Hunter wanted, he grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

"I love you, don't ever ask for a freaking threesome", he said.

"Um, okay", Carmella replied, confused.

He let himself fall back on their bed before telling her what he saw. She gasped.

"Ew", she said.

He nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing we will be out of here soon. Seth and Lynn already said we are done. We tried finding her, now its up to Torrie if she's going to warn Stephanie.", Carmella said.

Corey nodded.

They had hoped that if Toni or Torrie didn't tell them where Stephanie was, that one of them would send a message by telling her that Lynn was looking for her.

* * *

Lynn was done getting ready for the next part of the trial. Kane would be first, which Hunter seemed nervous about. He and Shawn had been whispering all day.

Getting to the court house, they sat where their region needed too. Lynn spotted Roman and smiled. He winked.

"Trashy whore", Sasha spat.

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Who are you introducing yourself to now, _second choice_", Lynn replied.

Lynn looked towards Roman and he shook his head at her with a smirk.

"_Behave", _he mouthed.

Boy what she could do with that mouth. She licked her lips and he started laughing, knowing exactly where her mind had gone.

She noticed a blush on his cheeks.

Her thoughts were brought back to the trial when they introduced Kane and walked him in.

"Fucking psycho", Hunter mumbled, fixing the front of his suit before shaking his head.

"Now, lets get things rolling", Paul said.


	24. Chapter 24-He Did It

"Getting straight to the point. Kane, how do you plead?", Paul asked.

Kane stood, his hands cuffed in front of him.

"Not guilty", he smirked, before sitting.

"Not guilty? You and your brother had my daughter and granddaughters killed", Vince growled.

"Did we? Or was it your son in law?", Kane asked, shrugging.

Vince clenched his hands tight. His face red from anger.

"So then tell us your side of the story, because we would love to hear it. Everything seems to involve King Hunter", Kurt said.

"Gladly", Kane smirked.

Lynn could tell Hunter was getting agitated being brought up every time.

"We were having a few drinks in Limbo after hitting the strip club. He got his dick wet by a few of the women there. See, his wife wasn't giving it up", Kane chuckled.

Vince slammed his hand on the table.

"Don't talk about my daughter that way", he growled.

"Vince", Paul said.

Vince sat back down.

"Those aren't my words, they are Hunter's", Kane said.

Vince glared at Hunter, who shifted in his seat.

"Anyway, after a bit he started saying how his life would be better if Stephanie no longer existed. We offered him a hand and he took it", Kane said.

Hunter suddenly stood and pointed at Kane.

"You lying son of a bitch", he shouted.

"Settle down. King Hunter, you have no right to speak up that way", Paul shouted at him.

"Trying to bring me down to get your asses out of the fire, are you fucking kidding me", Hunter shouted, ignoring Paul.

"Sit down, Hunter. Now", Vince yelled.

Hunter kept his eyes on Kane, who in return smirked at him. Bayley stood and grabbed Hunter's arm. He harshly pulled it away.

"You're going to get yours", Hunter said to Kane.

"Like you had Bray and Bo killed", Kane shot back.

Everyone started whispering louder.

"Enough", Kurt yelled.

Everyone calmed down. Hunter finally sat, he set his hand on Bayley's leg.

"Kane, accusing someone of something they didn't do could add more years to your sentencing", Paul said.

"Didn't do? Of course he did it, he did it all. Look at all the whores he has living in his castle now.", Kane said.

Everyone's eyes flashed to Emerald region. Lynn slid down in her seat, that was the last thing she needed to be accused of. Roman sent her a sympathetic look.

"Try telling me he isn't the same person he was when I knew him. Vince, you know what I'm talking about", Kane said.

Vince glared at Hunter. If looks could kill.

"Do you have proof?", Kurt asked.

"Of course not. His daddy was always hiding his screw ups for him. Stephanie knew, its why he killed her", Kane said.

Hunter shook his head and looked at Shawn. His friend gestured for him to calm down.

"Looks like we might need a break, a very long break. We pick this up again tomorrow", Kurt said.

"If he doesn't order a hit on me and my brother tonight. If I'm dead in the morning, Hunter and Shawn did it", Kane said.

Hunter sighed and glared at Kane as they walked him away. Shawn sat beside him.

"You need to not react, you are giving him what he wants. Now you look guilty", Shawn whispered, while scanning the room.

"What did you expect me to do? Let him sit there and talk shit. That was my wife and kids, and now he is trying to ruin me", Hunter replied.

"If you think they won't look into us now, you have another thing coming. You better hope your dad got rid of our little _trips, _well.", Shawn said.

They stood and started to walk out. Hunter noticed as Lynn went over to Roman and hugged him.

"Son of a bitch", he growled.

He made his way over, Jimmy, Jey, Dean, and Seth stopping him.

"Lynn", Hunter growled.

Lynn faced him.

"What the hell are you doing?", he asked.

"Going home", she replied.

"We had a deal", Hunter said.

"We did, but you lied to me, about everything. You cheated on your wife. I wanted to help you so you could find closure from her death, but now I find out you might have had something to do with it", she said.

He shook his head no.

"I didn't. Don't you see, they are just trying to make me look bad. They don't want to get caught. Its what they do", Hunter said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I am done and I'm going home", Lynn said.

Roman wrapped his arm around his wife. Hunter noticed the ring.

"Are you fucking kidding me", Hunter shouted.

Everyone in the hall stopped and watched them. Roman didn't let it faze him. He squeezed her hip and she relaxed.

"My wife, is coming home with me", Roman said.

Roman nodded and pulled Lynn gently to follow. Dean walked backwards, making sure Hunter didn't have any of his men attack Roman and Lynn.

Once in the car, Lynn kissed her husband.

"About time", Roman whispered.

She smiled.

"Now what?", Dean asked, as Seth drove.

"I tried to find Stephanie, I just hope Torrie gives her the message", Lynn said.

"How sure are you that she will?", Seth asked.

"Someone other than the people she trusted knows she's alive. She's going to want to find out who. I met her once, briefly, and her daughter.", Lynn said.

* * *

Marie got into Ruby and made her way towards the castle. The guards were coming in and out. She needed to figure out a way to get close enough to where she didn't have to reveal herself too much.

"Can I help you?", a guard asked.

She looked down.

"I need to speak to the Queen. Roselynn Reigns", she said softly.

"How did you know my sister is the Queen? They didn't tell anyone", he asked, gun pointed at her.

She looked around.

"I know, because she came looking for me.", she whispered.

She finally looked up at him and removed her hood a bit.

"Your highness", he whispered.

"Please, call me Marie, for now", she replied.

"Of course", he replied, looking around.

He gently took her arm and into the castle.

"My name is Liam. The King is on his way now. I'm sure we can find a way to get my sister here", Liam said.

She nodded. He took her to Roman's office. The safest place in the castle.

"You'll be safe here", Liam said.

"Thank you", she replied.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?", he asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine", she replied.

"Did you hear about the trials?", he asked.

She nodded.

"But that's not why I came out of hiding. I heard your sister was looking for me. Then I heard she was in danger and so was King Roman. The last thing I want is for anyone else to get hurt", she replied.

He nodded.

"She wanted to help him find your killer, turns out it was him the whole time", he chuckled.

"Tell me about it", she replied.

He stood.

"I'm going to go check if he is here, I'll be right back", he said.

She nodded. He made his way down and watched as Roman walked in with Lynn.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"I am officially home", Lynn smiled.

Liam hugged her.

"Good. Now I get my husband back", Liam said, moving over to Seth and kissing him.

"You're welcome", Lynn said.

"Oh and, you have a surprise in the office", Liam said.

"For Roman? I swear if its Sasha…", Lynn said.

Liam chuckled. Roman kissed the side of her head.

"Just go look", Liam replied.

Lynn and Roman did just that. Dean went with them. They were surprised to see Stephanie there.

"Hi, I hear you've been looking for me", she said.

* * *

Hunter had destroyed his office. Shawn watched from the side, unfazed.

"Are you done?", he finally asked.

"I should have never asked her for her help", he sighed.

"You liked her, wanted her close. How would you know she would find all this out", Shawn said.

"What do we do now?", Hunter asked.

"Nothing. Its our word against theirs. I mean, do you think anyone would really believe them with their track record. Just don't lose your cool anymore", Shawn replied.

Hunter nodded.


	25. Chapter 25-Stephanie

"You really are alive", Lynn said.

Stephanie nodded with a smile.

"I just, I can't believe its true. Here you are", Lynn said.

"And we have a lot to discuss", Stephanie said.

"Of course, please sit", Lynn said, gesturing to one of the couches.

"If you don't mind, my dad will be here soon as well. I told him what I plan to do and he supports me, along with my husband", Stephanie said.

"Randy", Lynn added.

Stephanie nodded. Roman sat beside Lynn and took her hand in his. Stephanie smiled at them.

"You've got a good one here, Roman", Stephanie said.

He nodded and looked at Lynn.

"I do", he replied.

Lynn leaned in and kissed him gently.

"So, how has the trial been going so far? I heard it was happening, but I try not to get involved with it too much. Don't need eyes on me and my family", Stephanie said.

"Badly, for Hunter at least", Lynn said.

"How so?", Stephanie asked.

"Bray kind of outed him, but didn't mention much. Then today Kane took the stand and said that the only reason Kane and Taker had it done was because Hunter asked for it", Lynn said.

Stephanie nodded.

"But a friend of yours let us know what happened that day too", Lynn added.

"John?", Stephanie asked.

Lynn nodded.

"He found us in your little space, came down and realized what me and my friends were trying to do. Told us everything.", Lynn said.

Stephanie nodded.

"I didn't say anything sooner because it was my word against his. You know, why would a King want his Queen dead. No one other than Kane, Taker, and Shawn knew what Hunter was doing, and of course Hunter's father.", Stephanie said.

Dean and Peyton walked in with drinks. Stephanie thanked them.

"I was also afraid he would realize we were alive and try to kill us again. I couldn't take the chance", Stephanie said.

"Of course, you had your girls to think about", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Exactly.", she replied.

"Did Torrie tell you we were looking for you?", Lynn asked.

She nodded, took a sip of her drink before setting it back down.

"When she said your name, I remembered you from the ice cream shop, when you walked in with his mom", Stephanie said.

"Yeah, I met your daughter", Lynn replied.

Stephanie nodded.

"Trial is tomorrow, my dad is going to introduce me as a witness. No one else will know but us", Stephanie said.

"You aren't afraid to come forward anymore?", Liam asked.

"A little. He is still a King after all, but my girls are safe. Randy knows to stay in hiding till this is over with. Whether I am dead or alive, he keeps those girls hidden till I come and get them", Stephanie said.

Lynn and Roman nodded.

"I also know I can count on your support, King Roman and you, Queen Roselynn. I also heard Trish and Lita might be leaning away from Hunter", Stephanie said.

"Its true. They feel like he's in over his head in certain situations. King Styles will also back you, I trust him, especially since he's also my brother in law now", Roman replied.

"Brother in law?", Stephanie asked.

"He's married to my sister", Lynn filled in.

She nodded.

"Finally, he has a Queen, I was starting to worry", Stephanie joked.

Lynn laughed.

"We might have a problem with Black Diamond, since Hunter and Finn Balor seem to have a weird relationship.", Roman said.

"If I may add something?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded.

"I think King Styles can convince Finn to help us", Seth said.

"How so?", Stephanie asked.

Seth glanced at Liam before looking back at Roman, Lynn, and Stephanie.

"I might have spoken to Aleister", he mumbled.

"What?", Liam shouted, making Seth flinch.

"When? I never noticed", Lynn said.

"Seth, you know better than to meet with that man alone", Roman added.

"Okay, I know, but Hunter gets chatty when he drinks and throws those little parties in his office. Aleister was coming out of the room once and, well, he got chatty too", Seth said.

"The point", Dean reminded everyone glaring at Seth.

"Right, the point is Aleister said Finn is helping Hunter, but only because Hunter helped him get Becky back from Taker and Kane.", Seth said.

"He feels like he owes Hunter", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"But Finn trusts AJ, if we can get AJ to talk to Finn, maybe just maybe we can outvote Hunter out of his throne", Seth said.

"I like that idea", Dean nodded.

"So do I. Liam, call AJ", Roman said.

Liam nodded and rolled his eyes at Seth. Seth sighed.

"He has a right to be pissed", Roman said to Seth.

"I know", Seth mumbled.

Roman looked at Stephanie.

"You are more than welcome to stay here for the night. You'll be safe here, I promise you that", Roman said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, I would love too", she said.

Liam came back in.

"AJ is on the phone", he said.

"I'll take it in the library. Excuse me ladies", he said, leaving the office.

Dean stayed behind to keep an eye on them. Stephanie looked at Lynn.

"Looks like you took to Queen easily", Stephanie said.

Lynn chuckled.

"Far from it. Roman and I broke up a few weeks after that ice cream shop moment. I just wasn't ready", Lynn said.

Stephanie nodded.

"I might have been born into this life and learned the whole royal thing since I was five, but it was still hard. The whispers, the judgment, and jealous women who wish to be in your position. I get it", Stephanie said.

"Exactly. I know he knew what I was going through too, but for me for someone who wasn't born royal, if I messed up, it would be worse", Lynn said.

Stephanie nodded.

"True, and that's something neither he or I could understand. We fuck up and they blame our parents for not teaching us better. We can get away with it, hence, Hunter", Stephanie said.

Lynn nodded.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with Roman this time, you two make a cute couple", Stephanie said.

"Thanks. He's great", Lynn replied.

Stephanie laughed softly.

"And Randy? How did that happen, if you don't mind me asking", Lynn said.

"I don't mind. Hunter was off with Shawn, god knows where, although if you asked me to guess, I would say with his women. We both know who I am talking about.", Stephanie said.

Lynn nodded.

"Anyway, we got to talking because he was guarding me that day. He could tell I was sad and so he started telling jokes. Slowly it became a touch here and a touch there. Moved on to a kiss and then, well I think you can guess", Stephanie said with a wink.

Lynn giggled.

"Is there anyway we can get some wine?", Stephanie asked.

Lynn looked at Dean and he nodded before making a call downstairs to the kitchen.

"Its been a long while since I've been able to have a girls night with friends", Stephanie said.

"Well, you will have to do the drinking for the both of us", Lynn said, setting her hand on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations.", Stephanie said.

"Thank you, we haven't told many people yet. Mostly because I was still spying on Hunter", Lynn said.

Stephanie nodded as Naomi walked in with a bottle of wine. She looked at Lynn.

"I know your ass isn't drinking", she said, before noticing Stephanie.

Speaking to a royal the way Naomi did was frowned upon. Stephanie laughed at the look on Naomi's face.

"Its okay, it just shows that you are comfortable with the Queen. I had a few people around me who didn't always treat me as a royal, it felt good", Stephanie said.

Naomi smiled and nodded. Stephanie poured herself a glass of wine.

* * *

Roman grabbed the phone.

"AJ", he said.

"Yeah, here, what's up?", he asked.

"You still talk to Balor?", Roman asked.

"Haven't heard from him in awhile. He stopped talking to me after he became buddy buddy with Hunter", he replied.

Roman sighed.

"Can I come and see you? There is something we need to discuss in person", Roman said.

"Of course, my doors are always open to you and Lynn. When do you plan to come down?", AJ said.

"Now", Roman said.

"Like right now? Now?", AJ asked.

"Yes, like I said, its important", Roman replied.

"Doors are open, see you when you get here", AJ said.

They hung up. Roman looked at Liam.

"Bring the car around", Roman said.

Liam nodded and left. Seth followed after his husband.

"Babe, can we talk?", Seth asked.

"Not now, we have more important things to worry about", Liam replied, without looking at him.

"I love you", Seth said.

Liam sighed.

"I love you too", he replied.

That's all Seth had to hear, and wanted to hear. Liam drove as Seth got in the passenger seat. Roman came out with his coat, Corey beside him.

"Jimmy, Jey, keep an eye on my wife. Any move from Hunter, call me and lock this place down.", Roman said to his cousins and guards.

"You got it", Jimmy replied.

He got in the waiting car and Liam drove off.

"You really think Hunter would come and attack Ruby region?", Corey asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him. All I know is that my wife and child are safe. Ruby will lock down if he tries anything", Roman said.

Corey nodded as they made their way to Sapphire.


	26. Chapter 26-Big Brother

AJ found his wife in their shared office, she rubbed her bump gently and smiled. It made her happy that AJ was willing to share his space with her. Adding little touches to make her more comfortable.

"I knew you would love it", he said.

She turned to look at him. She smiled.

"I do. Thank you for making your space, ours", she said.

"Of course. You are my Queen after all", he replied.

Her phone dinged and she grabbed it. Opening her message and laughing softly.

"What?", he asked.

"Its nothing", she replied.

He noticed that she had been doing that lately. Reading a message or taking a call. Spending hours talking to whoever she was talking too. He tried to peek at the name on her phone, but didn't get a good view.

"Your highness, King Reigns is here", Melissa said.

AJ nodded and looked at Lynn.

"You staying for this?", he asked.

She nodded as Roman walked into the office with Liam, Corey, and Seth. Liam kissed her cheek. He noticed Joe and Chris staying close to her.

"How are the twins?", he asked softly.

"Growing faster and faster, I feel so heavy already", she sighed.

"Stop, you look great", Roman replied.

She smiled at him before kissing his cheek, then Seth's cheek.

"So, what's so urgent?", AJ asked, helping Leslie into a chair.

"I need you to try to convince Finn to help us remove Hunter from the throne after tomorrow", Roman said.

"But, we have to have a good reason to remove him", AJ said.

Roman nodded.

"We have it", Roman replied.

He explained to AJ and Leslie what Stephanie said and plans to do.

"Like I said, Finn and I haven't spoken since he became BFF's with Hunter, but I can try to reach him", AJ said.

"That's all I can ask", Roman said.

"Is she planning to speak up tomorrow?", Leslie asked.

Roman nodded.

"Removing him as King would force the council to send him to Earth X. If we don't get him removed, his sentencing wouldn't be what he deserves", Roman said.

"Trust me, I want that asshole to get his", AJ said.

Roman nodded. Leslie's phone started to ring, she stood and excused herself. Joe followed. AJ groaned.

"What's up with that?", Roman asked.

"I don't know, but every time that damn phone rings or dings, she is either running off or laughing", AJ said, eyes still on the door.

Roman smirked.

"Are you jealous?", he asked.

"Of course, especially if I don't know who it is on the other end", AJ replied.

"My sister wouldn't cheat on you", Liam defended.

"I didn't mean that, I just thought she could talk to me about anything", AJ said.

"Can I?", Liam asked, gesturing towards where Leslie went.

AJ nodded and Liam left. He found Leslie just outside on the back porch. He sat beside her and she smiled, setting down her phone. He tilted his head to Joe and he nodded before walking back inside.

"How is Baron?", he asked.

She looked over and smiled.

"Good. He and Lacey just had a baby a few months ago", she replied.

He nodded.

"Then why are you hiding him from AJ?", her brother asked.

"Because, he's going to get all jealous and there is no need for it", she replied.

He nodded.

"He already is jealous", he replied.

"I just miss him is all. He's my best friend, he was there when I had no one else", she replied.

He looked over at his sister.

"I'm sorry that we made you feel like you didn't suffer at the hands of our parents too. You did what you had to do to make sure you didn't get punished either.", he replied.

She looked over at him.

"He wanted everything to be perfect and I tried, conform or be punished.", she replied.

He nodded.

"You and Lynn had so many to rely on and have your backs. I didn't have anyone, Corey hates me because he's friend's with Lynn, Baron was the only one", Leslie continued, wiping her cheek.

Liam reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You couldn't have done anything anyway, I get that, I always got that. You were a kid too.", he said.

She rubbed her bump and smiled.

"I am going to be different, I won't be like them. We won't be like them", she said.

"Damn right we won't", he replied.

Seth came out.

"Babe, we have to go", Seth said.

Liam nodded and stood, kissing the top of his sister's head.

"I love you, if you need me, just call. I will drop what I'm doing to come to you", he said.

"I love you too", she replied.

He gently touched her bump before following Seth.

"Everything okay?", Seth asked.

"Nothing that can't be fixed", he replied.

Seth nodded. Finding Roman saying goodbye to AJ. Liam stood in front of him.

"I know who she's texting with, and you don't have to worry. She's just feeling a bit alone", he replied.

AJ nodded.

* * *

Once he said goodbye to Roman and the guys, AJ made his way to the back. He bent down beside Leslie's chair and rubbed her bump.

"You know how much I love you", he said softly.

She smiled and touched his cheek.

"Yes, I love you too", she replied.

"I just don't ever want you to feel like you are alone. You can talk to me. If you miss your siblings you can go and visit any time or they can come here, I don't mind.", he said.

"I know", she nodded.

He stood and kissed her.

* * *

When they got back home, Lynn met them downstairs.

"Where is Marie?", Roman asked.

"Set up in a bedroom, she was tired", Lynn replied.

Roman nodded.

"Is AJ going to help?", Lynn asked.

"Yes, or at least he is going to try. That's all we can ask for, after that its up to Finn", Roman said.

Lynn nodded.

"It also seems Leslie might be cheating on AJ", Corey chuckled.

Roman raised a brow.

"You need to be careful about what you say, speaking out loud like that could cause harm to someone's relationship", Roman said.

"I mean, it wouldn't surprise me. Miss perfect finally does something wrong", Corey said.

"Shut your mouth, now", Liam snapped.

Corey sat up.

"You don't know anything. You might be my best friend, but I will kick your ass for talking about my sisters", Liam said.

Seth knew that whatever he and Leslie spoke about must have had something to do with Corey. He didn't miss that when she said hi to them, she skipped Corey.

"Did I miss something?", Lynn asked, looking between the men.

Roman sat back and watched quietly.

"When my dad took me away, I told you to promise me that you would look out for my sisters", Liam said.

"And I did", Corey replied, standing.

"Half, you looked out for Lynn", Liam corrected.

"Really? I'm suppose to feel sorry for her? She didn't suffer like you and Lynn did", Corey said.

Liam looked at Lynn.

"What exactly did you tell him?", Liam asked.

Lynn looked from her brother to Corey and back.

"I am only going to say this once, so listen up. Just because she didn't go through what we went through, doesn't give you the right to push her aside and be angry at her. We were kids, there was nothing she could have done to help us, just like there was nothing I could do", Liam said.

Corey chuckled and shook his head. Liam glared.

"You weren't there, so don't reply with some half ass repeated words.", Liam said.

He looked at his sister.

"We were all treated differently, some better than others, but still abusive. Whether it was physical, mental, or emotional, we all went through it. That didn't give you the right to blame her. She is your sister and you will do right to remember that", Liam said.

Lynn looked down at her hands. He turned to Corey next.

"You know what we've told you, but have you ever gotten Leslie's side? No. I don't care if you want to be Leslie's friend or not, but you will respect her not just as a Queen, but my sister. The next time you chuckle or mumble something against her under your breath, I will beat the shit out of you", Liam said, standing toe to toe with Corey.

Seth was going to grab his husband, but Roman stopped him and shook his head.

"Do we have an understanding?", Liam asked.

Corey nodded. Liam moved away from him.

"We are about to be parents damn it, its time to grow up and forget the damn past. I for one am done letting what happened hold me back. I want my kids to have each others backs and their cousins. I want us to be able to get together as a damn family with no guilt or anger towards what we could or couldn't do for each other back then.", Liam said.

Roman looked at his wife.

"You want to blame anyone, blame me. I am the oldest, I should have been there for you, just like I should have been there for her. I let this go on way too long. You're sisters damn it", Liam said, pacing.

Lynn wiped her cheek.

"She has no one, Lynn. We have a damn army of friends who would drop what they are doing to help us", Liam said.

He wiped his face with his hands.

"I have to make a call to someone", he said, walking away.

"Who?", Corey asked.

Liam stopped.

"The only person who was there for her", he replied, before going upstairs.

The room was quiet, too quiet.

"I guess I'll be the one to say it, he's right. Fuck, I saw it and didn't like it, but it wasn't my place to point. I didn't know the whole story", Roman said.

"I'm going to go and call her, see if she needs anything. Maybe I can take the kids to Sapphire region to visit her", Seth said, leaving the room.

"I was only protecting you", Corey finally spoke up.

Roman chuckled.

"What you should have done was protect their sisterhood. Kept forming their bond, instead you picked sides and drew them farther apart. You did exactly what their dad was trying to do, ruin their relationship as sisters", Roman said.

Corey held his tongue, Roman was King after all.

"She looked depressed, Lynn. She shouldn't be that way while pregnant. I really hope you take your brother's advice", Roman said, kissing her head.


	27. Chapter 27-New Suspects

After Lynn joined Roman in bed, he moved down and kissed her stomach.

"Welcome home Rao", he said.

He looked up and Lynn seemed lost in thought. He kept his hand on her growing bump.

"What's on your mind, wife?", he asked.

"Just what my brother said.", she said.

She sighed and looked at Roman, who had a smile on his face.

"Okay, he was right. I can't even imagine our kids not getting along or blaming each other for something they couldn't control.", she said.

"And?", he asked.

"And I will talk to Leslie once this whole thing with Hunter is over with", Lynn replied.

He leaned up and kissed her.

"Good", he whispered.

* * *

Leslie looked around their soon to be baby room. It was empty with white walls.

"What are you doing?", AJ asked.

"Just deciding on colors for either gender, also in case we have one of each", she replied.

AJ nodded and joined her in the middle of the room.

"I like this game, I want to play", he said.

She giggled. He wrapped his arms around her and set his hands on her bump.

"If we had girls?", he asked.

"I was thinking a cotton candy pink, with light grey borders", she replied.

"Or instead of light grey, what if we go with sky blue? I've seen cotton candy and sometimes its pink and blue", he pointed out.

She smiled.

"I like that. Keep the borders white to keep the room looking big. Around the doors and windows", she said.

He nodded.

"And boys?", he asked.

"Well, the light hits this room all day, so I was thinking navy, maybe stencil in white stars or light blue.", she said.

"Can we add silver in the mix?", he asked.

"I like it. Navy with stenciled in silver stars", she said.

He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. I'm just trying to get as much done before the babies come. Once they come, I want to be there for you and them the first few months.", he said.

"Its okay, I get it.", she replied.

"Then why do I feel like you are hiding something from me?", he asked.

"I'm not hiding anything", she replied.

"Then who are you texting and talking with?", he asked calmly.

She sighed and turned to look at him.

"A friend. The only friend I had who would listen to me and not judge or take anyone else's side", she replied.

"When can I meet this friend?", he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since joining Lynn.", she said.

"So it's a guy? You said _him.", _he said.

She giggled and kissed him.

"Yes, it's a guy. His name is Baron and he is married, they actually just had a baby a few months ago", she said.

AJ nodded.

"You should invite them down some time. I would love to meet them", he replied.

"I'll tell him", she said.

"We should get to bed, early start tomorrow and then I'm off to speak to Finn, which I know is going to be so draining", AJ said.

She giggled as he stood. She held her hands out for him to help her up.

* * *

The next day they got ready for the trial and the results of the day before. Stephanie paced.

"Its going to be okay, you are doing the right thing", Lynn said.

Stephanie nodded.

"Cars are out front. Stephanie, you are riding with us. Your dad has a private room ready for you", Roman said.

"I just want this over with and hopefully I can give my girls back their normal life.", Stephanie said.

Roman and Lynn nodded.

* * *

As the trial started, Kane and Taker were both in the court room. They had been beaten up last night, guards had stopped whoever was trying to kill them.

Everyone was whispering and discussing the state both men were in.

Hunter glanced at Shawn and his friend winked. Hunter looked around the room and noticed Lynn with Roman. It made his blood boil.

He reached over and took Bayley's hand. She kept her head down. Sasha sat there looking like she owned the place, Hunter rolled his eyes.

The council walked in and took their seats.

"Settle down, please", Kurt called over the room.

Everyone quieted down. He nodded and looked at Paul.

"Last night, there was an attempt at Kane and Taker's lives. Two men who found their way into the jail here in Limbo", Paul said.

"We have two different prisons in Limbo, one for the royals and another for none royals. The two men who tried to kill Kane and Taker were none royal", Steve said.

"Kevin Nash and Scott Hall", Vince said.

The two men were dragged in and put in the middle of the room. Everyone whispered.

"Quiet", Natalya called.

Once the room was quiet again, Paul looked at the two men.

"Why go after Taker and Kane?", Kurt asked.

"We were paid to kill them", Kevin spoke up.

"By?", Steve asked.

"A guard from Ruby region", Scott replied.

Everyone looked towards Ruby region. Roman had sat up and looked shocked. He stood.

"King Reigns, what do you have to say about this?", Paul asked.

"I'm not sure. My guards were all checked in last night, and the night before that.", Roman said, he looked at Dean.

Dean stood and nodded.

"I always look over the check in list. The only time anyone checked out was when King Reigns went to visit King Styles, but even then they all checked back in and never left King Roman's side", Dean said.

"Did the man ever give you a name?", Steve asked, looking back at the two men.

"No, but he did say the King wanted them dead. That they should have kept their mouths shut", Scott replied.

Everyone looked at Roman and whispered.

"I swear, I never spoke to anyone other than King Styles", Roman said.

Lynn took his hand.

"I for one, don't believe it was King Roman", Taker said, after he stood.

He licked his cut up lip. His eyes finding Hunter.

"King Reigns and I have never had any bad blood with each other.", Taker continued.

The side door suddenly opened and a woman walked through, she removed her hood and everyone gasped.

"Your highness, we thought…", Paul was surprised.

Hunter stood slowly and released Bayley's hand. He swallowed.

"Steph?", he said.

"Queen Helmsley, how? What happened? We…", Steve didn't know what to say either.

She turned to look at them.

"I am here to testify against Hunter Helmsley", she said.

The room grew too loud, you couldn't even hear Steve shouting to quiet down. Finally everyone did.

"Your highness, King Hunter is not on trial", Kurt reminded.

"I understand that, but if you are putting Taker and Kane on trial for my supposed murder, then Hunter and Shawn should be there too.", Stephanie said.

Paul stood slowly.

"Your highness, what is it you are trying to say?", Paul asked.

"My husband and his second tried to have me killed", she said, head held up high.

"I wouldn't, Steph", Hunter said.

He tried to approach her, but Dean, Seth, and Liam blocked him. Jimmy and Jey stood behind Hunter.

"She is under my protection", Roman stated.

Hunter glared at him.

"Of course you knew, anything to ruin me", Hunter growled.

"You did that yourself", Roman replied.

"Okay, enough", Kurt shouted.

He stood.

"There seems to be a few added names and suspects to this. As of now, those named will be under arrest", Kurt said.

"What?", Lynn shouted.

"That's not fair", AJ shouted next.

"Settle down, now", Steve shouted.

"They will be in separate cells. Vince will walk them down and he will be the last person in and out", Kurt said.

"We will give you a minute to say goodbye to your families", Natalya said.

Roman went over to Lynn.

"Tell Dean he needs to find out who the man was that paid Kevin and Scott", Roman whispered.

Lynn nodded. He kissed her and then bent down to kiss her stomach.

"Think of Rao, don't do anything you will regret. Let Dean and Seth handle this", he said.

She nodded. Roman went towards Vince as Stephanie joined Lynn. Roman looked at his men.

"Protect my wife and heir", he said.

Dean, Seth, Liam, Jimmy, and Jey nodded.

"Heir?", Hunter asked.

Roman glared at him. Hunter looked at Lynn.

"Bastard child", he growled.

Roman was going to jump at him, but was held back.

"Watch what you say about my kid", Roman growled.

They dragged them away.

"Now what?", Lynn asked.

"We find the guy who hired Scott and Kevin", Liam said.

Seth sighed.

"Aleister", he said.

Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know that?", Liam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Think about it. He was the only man other than Corey that was allowed around them. Once Corey was out, who else did they have who hated Roman just as much as they do.", Seth said.

"Makes sense", Dean replied.

Liam nodded.

"Find me Aleister Black", Liam sent over his walkie.


	28. Chapter 28-Listen

Seth followed Liam out into the hall, leaving Dean and Corey to protect Lynn and Stephanie.

"Babe", he called.

Liam stopped and faced his husband.

"After what he tried to do to you, you continue to pursue him. What if he tried to hurt you again and no one is there to stop him, huh", Liam said.

"I know it was stupid, but I only was around him once, but I did notice he would go in and out of that office. It was obvious", Seth said.

Liam cupped his husband's face.

"I just don't want you to put yourself in danger like that.", he replied.

"I know hun, I won't. I will still away from Aleister. You handle that, and I will stay with Lynn and help JoJo where I can", Seth replied.

He knew that right now, with Roman being arrested, Liam had to pull double duty, along with Dean. Seth staying back and watching the pregnant women would be better.

Liam nodded and kissed him gently. They didn't care who saw and who didn't like it.

* * *

They walked out of court, guards around Stephanie and Lynn were on extra watch. Stephanie chuckled when she noticed Ronda and the others around Bayley and Sasha.

"Figures he would bring them back into the fold.", she said.

"I would kill to have seen the expression on her face when you walked in", Lynn whispered.

Stephanie giggled.

"Me too", she replied.

"Queen Reigns, you are more than welcome to come to Sapphire and hold out while Roman proves he's innocent.", AJ said.

Lynn smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I should stay with my region. They need me right now", Lynn said.

"Spoken like a true Queen", AJ nodded.

"But if you and Leslie would like to come over, I wouldn't mind. I think there are a few things she and I have to talk out", Lynn said.

"I think she would like that too", he replied.

"Don't tell me we missed the party", they all turned at the sound of that familiar voice.

Baron walked in with that swagger he always had, Lacey right behind him while holding a baby. Liam chuckled and walked over to him, shaking his hand and hugging Lacey while taking a peek at the baby.

"Hey B, you remember Seth and Dean", Liam said.

"Yeah, of course", Baron said, shaking their hands.

They walked over to Lacey and said hello to her too.

"Actually, Seth is my husband now", Liam pointed out.

Seth smiled at him.

"I had a feeling, see Lacey I told you", Baron said.

"Yeah right, I told you.", Lacey smirked.

Baron looked at Lynn and even though he still had a smile, it wasn't genuine.

"Lynn", he sent a nod.

She sent one back. Corey raised a brow and stood close to her. Liam didn't miss it.

"Oh, this is Leslie's husband, King AJ Styles of Sapphire", Liam introduced.

"Heard a lot of wonderful things about you. She talks none stop about you. Keep her happy", Baron said, shaking AJ's hand.

"I've recently heard good things about you too. It's nice to finally put a face to the name", AJ replied.

Baron nodded.

"So look, I know you came for my sister, but we really need to talk first. Mind coming with me to Ruby region?", Liam asked.

"Yeah, of course", Baron said.

"Leslie and I will be there in a few. She wasn't feeling well this morning and I didn't want to take the chance and bring her, making it worse", AJ said.

They all nodded.

* * *

Liam stopped his sister before she walked into the castle.

"Going to yell at me some more?", she mumbled.

"No. I actually wanted to apologize for that. I shouldn't have yelled, but it just irked me that they are still trying to separate us.", Liam sighed.

She nodded and sat beside him.

"This is what they wanted, for us to hold grudges and be angry with each other. We can't let them win, Lynn. You and Leslie need to work this out and forgive, because if you don't, they still win. That was the point I was trying to make", Liam explained.

"I know", she replied.

"We will always be stronger together than apart", he said.

"I just, I saw the way dad treated her and it was so different from the way he treated us", she said.

He nodded.

"But you forget that we had two parents. You saw one side, but not the other. Trust me, at times it pissed me off too, but then after what I saw…", he stopped.

"What?", she asked.

He looked at her.

"I would rather let Leslie tell you, it's her story. Then you can tell her yours. Trust me, we are all more alike than we thought", Liam shrugged before standing.

Lynn nodded.

* * *

Bayley was allowed to see Hunter, which she didn't understand how. The first night they were not allowed visitors and they weren't married. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on?", she asked.

He looked at Sasha and nodded.

"Good, you brought her. We'll need her as a witness", he sighed.

"Yeah, but what's going on?", she asked again.

"We are getting married, here. If we don't you won't be allowed in to see me. Also, you will be protected by Emerald region.", Hunter said.

Bayley nodded.

"I don't know what kind of trip Stephanie is on. First she thinks I had something to do with her death, next thing we know she's going to say I raped her to get her pregnant for an heir.", Hunter said, shaking his head.

"So, you didn't try to have her killed? Everyone else seems so sure, and…", he gripped her arms.

"I want you to listen to me Bay, I would never do that to her or my girls. She's a filthy liar", he growled.

She nodded.

"I believe you", she whispered.

He smiled.

"Good, I love you.", he replied.

"I love you too, and don't worry about Lynn. We will get her and Stephanie back for this. This is their fault", she replied.

"That's my Queen", he whispered, before kissing her.

"Are we ready?", the priest asked.

Hunter nodded.

* * *

Leslie and AJ arrived to Ruby region. He had said he had a surprise for her, and also that Lynn would like a word with her. Seth came out and helped her out of the car and inside.

"Thanks", she said.

Peyton greeted her along with Dean. Then they greeted AJ.

"Hey, there she is", she knew that voice and turned to see Baron.

They hugged and he rubbed her back.

"Where is Lacey?", she asked as they pulled away.

"Upstairs getting baby girl to sleep. Trust me if she doesn't have her nap, this whole castle will be filled with screams", Baron said.

She nodded.

"Where's my sister?", she asked.

"On her way, she's with JoJo I think", he said.

"And my brother?", she asked.

"Trying to find Aleister Black", he said.

She nodded.

"AJ filled me in. Roman wouldn't send someone to kill someone else. If anything, I'm sure Hunter has something to do with it. He hates Roman", Leslie said.

"That's what we all think too", Dean replied.

"I'll go get him", Baron said.

Leslie nodded and went to sit by Peyton.

"How are you feeling? I mean, you have two babies growing inside you", Peyton said.

"Better today thankfully", she replied.

* * *

Baron went into the meeting room and Liam lifted his head. He sent a nod to him, Corey rolled his eyes.

"Your sister is here", Baron said, rolling his eyes at Corey too.

Liam nodded.

"Corey, let Lynn know", Liam said.

Corey nodded and left the room. Both men bumping each other's shoulders on purpose. Liam raised a brow. Baron joined him.

"Still nothing?", he asked.

"Nope. It's like he vanished without a trace. We had Jimmy and Jey get into Emerald before everyone got back, no sign of him.", Liam said.

Baron sighed.

"What's up with you and Corey? I feel the tension so don't try to deny it", Liam said.

Baron chuckled and told him everything. Liam rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was basically the same thing coming from Lynn's side.

He had trusted both of these men to keep his sisters together and grow their bond, he should have known not to trust that they would.

They took sides without a second thought.

"That's not why I asked you to take care of them", he growled.

"No, you asked me to take care of Leslie and I did.", Baron said.

Liam stood and knocked his chair back, leaning over the table.

"No, I asked you to take care of _them. _Meaning both, not just one. I counted on you and Corey to form their bond and make it stronger, not tear it apart", Liam yelled.

Baron held his head down.

"I trusted you both. Here I was thinking it was Corey, but it's also you. I should have never counted on either of you", Liam shouted and paced.

"Les needed someone to talk too, she vented to me", Baron said.

"And that's fine, B, just like it was fine for Lynn to vent to Corey, but what you should have done was also encourage her to talk to Lynn. Neither of you did that, and now my family is still a mess and my parents continue to win", Liam yelled.

Baron shrugged.

"What can I do now?", Baron asked.

"Nothing, just like Corey can't do anything. Now I have to fix this, you and Corey just better hope I can, because if I can't both of you will be out of all of our lives.", Liam said.

Baron nodded.

"We should have that talk in here. I hear the King's office is sound proof", Baron mumbled.

Liam nodded.

"Oh we are talking", Liam said, an angry look on his face.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leslie, Lynn, and Corey walked in. As soon as they did, they could feel the tension and anger. They slowly and carefully sat down. They all had a sense of why they were here.

"I want you both to tell each other what happened back then", Liam said.

They could see him rolling his shoulders back. Lynn recognized that as a sign of stress and anger. Roman did that a lot when he was angry.

"Can I go first?", Leslie asked softly.

"One of you start", Liam growled.

Leslie looked at Lynn.

"I know you think that dad treated me better and I guess, yeah he did…", Corey cut her off.

"See, she admits it", he said.

"Shut up and let her finish", Baron growled.

"Why don't you make me", Corey pushed back.

"Enough", Liam yelled, making them all jump.

Both women rubbed their bumps.

"No one interrupts either of my sisters, not till I allow you to speak. Listen, that's all I want from all four of you", Liam said, trying to stay calm and not raise his voice again.

He had to remember his sisters were pregnant, no stress needed to be added.

"Understood?", Liam asked.

Everyone nodded.

Leslie continued to explain how their dad treated her differently from them, but their mom was a whole different story.

"I didn't know that", Lynn said softly.

Leslie wiped her cheek and shrugged.

"And I didn't know what was completely going on with dad and you guys. I should have, but I was so scared that he would turn on me too, and then I would have both of them on me. Mom treated you guys way better than she did me, I was angry at you for that.", Leslie said.

"Me too, with your relationship with dad", Lynn added.

"All three of us should have done something, but we were all scared. I just don't want that anger and resentment to continue. Not for our kids", Liam said.

Lynn and Leslie nodded.

"I'm sorry", they both said at the same time.

Liam smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'm sorry too", he said.


	29. Chapter 29-Gone Girl

Lynn had told Leslie some of the things their dad did to her. Liam liked this, having his family together. Baron and Corey each apologized as well for their part in keeping the siblings apart.

"So any news on how to prove my husband is innocent?", Lynn asked.

Liam sighed.

"I'm afraid not. Not unless we find Aleister, but he is no longer in Emerald. Which means Hunter must have also paid for him to disappear.", Liam said.

"Where would he go? I mean, he can't come back here", Leslie said.

"Only one person knows him better than anyone", Liam mumbled.

"Seth", Lynn said for him.

Liam nodded.

"Baron, can you get him for me?", Liam asked.

Baron nodded and left the room. Liam didn't want to involve Seth, but they had no choice.

* * *

"Can you tell us why you think someone would want to blame you?", Steve asked.

Roman rolled his eyes, he already asked this question, just worded differently.

"Like I said, and like I'm going to keep saying, Hunter is the only one with a grudge against me. He would do anything to hurt me.", Roman said.

Steve nodded and rubbed his chin.

"Okay, say I believe you. Kevin and Scott say someone hired them to kill Taker and Kane. Said they had a Ruby uniform on. Now, correct me if I am wrong, but uniforms aren't just laying around for someone to grab.", Steve said.

"Correct. When a guard retires or is removed they also have to return the uniform", Roman said.

Steve nodded.

"So how did this uniform land in Hunter's hands, if it was him who ordered the hit?", Steve asked.

"I don't know, but my story isn't changing. Hunter and Shawn are behind all of this", Roman said.

He was growing agitated that Steve kept repeating his questions. All Roman knew was that he couldn't change his story.

"I checked the logs Roman…", Steve said.

"Its King Roman, just because I am under arrest right now, doesn't mean you call me out of my title", Roman corrected.

Steve nodded.

"Like I said, I checked the logs for Emerald. No one is unaccounted for or left during the time", Steve said with a shrug.

"That can't be right. Aleister Black joined Emerald. Could it be possible his name is still being processed?", Roman asked.

"Could be why I don't see it", Steve said, his expression never changing.

"Look, my wife is pregnant and I need to be there for her. You out of anyone knows how dangerous it is for a region if the King isn't there. Put me under house arrest, I don't care.", Roman said.

Steve nodded.

"Let me discuss it with the rest of the council, for tonight, you will be stuck here", Steve said.

He gestured for the guards to take him back to his cell. They had placed him by himself. He knew better than to fall asleep, especially with Hunter hiring people to clean up his mess.

* * *

Seth walked into the room with Dean and Baron. He looked at his husband.

"What's up?", he asked.

"You know Aleister better than any of us, and I know I asked you to stay out of it, but, I can't find him", Liam said.

Seth nodded.

"What can you remember, anything he said or showed you", Lynn said.

Seth paced.

"He talked about his mom and how he didn't have much of a relationship with her. Called her crazy most of the time", Seth said.

"And his dad?", Corey asked.

Seth shrugged.

"Never came up, he always changed the subject before I could.", Seth said.

"Then that is where we look", Lynn smiled.

"And what if Black isn't his real name?", Seth asked.

"It is", Leslie said.

She was on Liam's computer, typing in Aleister's name. His background popped up just like it would for any guard. She turned the computer.

"He put his dad's name and address down as emergency contact. His dad also gets everything if he dies. Guess mommy didn't make the cut", Leslie said.

"How did you get into that information? Its suppose to be secure", Dean said.

"The Navy, remember. We keep track of guards too. It also let's us know if there is an open position", Leslie said.

Liam nodded.

"I forgot about that", Liam mumbled.

"We go early tomorrow, the sooner we get him the better", Dean said.

Everyone nodded.

"Just bring Roman home", Lynn said.

"Of course, not a hair out of place", Dean bowed.

"Seth and I can go to get Aleister. Corey, you'll stay and don't you dare leave Lynn's side. Dean, you'll stay too, the more people I trust the better.", Liam said.

Dean nodded. He didn't want to leave Peyton again, he felt like he was away too much.

"So pregnant lady gets left behind again", Lynn pouted.

"Afraid so sis, not our call. You need to talk to your King", Liam said.

She rubbed her small bump.

"This is more important", she said.

Everyone nodded.

"Now, can we have a late dinner? These kiddos are hungry", Leslie asked.

"Oh, food sounds good right now", Lynn nodded.

The girls walked ahead as they discussed their cravings. Liam let Dean and Seth take the girls to the kitchen. He stopped Baron and Corey.

"Are we good here, gentlemen?", he asked, looking at both men.

"Yes", they both replied.

"Good", Liam nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Liam and Seth were packing a bag. They didn't know what to expect. Maybe his dad had moved and he didn't update the information. Seth walked up behind his husband and kissed his neck, his hands running up his shirtless chest.

"You haven't touched me in a few days.", he whispered.

Liam smiled gently.

I'm sorry my love, I just haven't been in the mood. I want to get all this over with and then we have to get ready for the baby.", Liam replied.

"But you do still want too, right?", Seth asked.

He was worried that with Aleister coming up again, Liam would push him away. He turned in his arms. Seth smiled, his husband was gorgeous. Everything about Liam was perfect to him.

"Of course baby, why wouldn't I?", he replied.

"Just because Aleister is back in our lives and, I don't want him to continue to get in our way.", Seth said.

Liam kissed him gently, letting his tongue swipe against his lips.

"He was your past. I am your present and future. No one is ruining that", he said.

Seth nodded. Liam slapped Seth's ass and Seth blushed.

"Now get these tight ass jeans downstairs and in the car. We gotta go", Liam said.

Seth nodded and grabbed his bag. Lynn met them by the door and hugged them both.

"Please be careful", she said.

She waved as they drove off. Seeing the time, she went back up to her room and got dressed. She knew what day it was and she never missed it. Just because she was under house arrest, didn't mean she was missing it.

* * *

Dean was making sure Peyton was eating and happy. He even made sure Lynn ate, she had snuck away when her brother and Seth were leaving.

"Hey, so what are we doing today?", Corey asked.

"Just going to sit outside for a bit and enjoy the warm sun. Wait for Roman to call, if they let him", she said.

Corey nodded.

"You don't have to sit with me. I'm safe out in the front yard. Guards all around", Lynn said.

"You need space", he said.

"Yes. Just a few minutes alone", she whispered.

He winked.

"Alright, but do not leave those front steps. I'll be by in a little while to check in and see if you need anything", Corey said.

She nodded. She knew Corey would leave her alone if she asked. Taking her keys out of her pocket, she made her way to her car. Roman had had it delivered to Ruby for her. On her way out, she bought some flowers.

Getting to the cemetery, she found the gated side and drove in. A huge hall with the word REIGNS in giant letters at the top. It was where the royals were laid to rest. Parking, she got off her car and walked in with the flowers.

Roman didn't know it yet, but she had a space made for Royal here, their unborn baby.

She placed the flowers and kissed the space that held Royal's name. The second set of flowers were placed for Roman's brother.

* * *

Once they reached Black Diamond, Seth put the address in and it let them know it was across the ocean. A small island that not a lot of people live on.

"Perfect for hiding", Liam said.

"Come on, the fairy boat leaves in a few minutes. We have to wait in line", Seth said.

Liam nodded and they grabbed their tickets. The man let them know it would be a few minutes before it arrived. They grabbed something to eat while they waited.

"So, you never knew anything about his family?", Liam asked.

Seth shook his head no.

"Why? All he ever was to me was a booty call.", Seth replied.

"So you liked his dick and the way he fucked you? I mean, you kept going back", Liam said.

Seth stopped chewing and looked at his husband, he swallowed.

"Li, don't start. We were having such a good day. Besides, he was before you", Seth said.

Liam moved to stand in front of Seth, hands on his hips and slowly moving under Seth's shirt to feel his warm skin.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just can't help it, I can't imagine another man touching you the way I do or kissing you", he sighed.

Seth smiled.

"I couldn't imagine you being with a woman and, then you got engaged to one, not only that but knocked her up", Seth chuckled.

"I've been with plenty of women, but only one man. You.", Liam replied.

Seth wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and kissing him.

"I love you, Li. You got all of me, he didn't.", Seth whispered.

Liam nodded. Seth knew that Liam would still feel weird about admitting he is Bisexual. It's only been a short while that he's use to saying it and being out in the open about it.

He has to replace years of abuse and brainwashing, that it wasn't okay to be who he was.

"Don't be afraid to love me, they can't hurt you anymore. I've got you, and I will kill whomever I have to if they try to hurt you again", Seth whispered against his lips.

Liam nodded.

"I love you, my love", Liam replied.

* * *

Lynn couldn't help but imagine what her life would have been like if she didn't lose Royal. She smiled. She would probably be married to Roman for one, probably celebrating an Anniversary soon.

Birthdays with their son.

"But then that would probably change Stephanie and her daughters fates.", she whispered.

Things happen for a reason. Trying to change one moment, would change everything.

"Watch over your daddy for me, he needs protecting right now. I don't trust anyone but our family.", she whispered.

* * *

"What do you mean you let her go outside by herself?", Dean shouted.

Peyton rubbed his arm, trying to calm him, but it was no use.

"She needed a damn second, so I gave her one", Corey shouted back.

"Without a guard. She is under our protection right now, people are trying to hurt her and Roman, and you let her go alone", Dean said.

"You could give her space without losing sight of her. Man, my cousin's going to kill you", Jey said.

"Not right away though, he's going to torture you first if anything happens to her. Slowly, he's going to kill you", Jimmy nodded.

Jey did as well.

"Find her, if we don't I have to call Liam and Seth to get back here.", Dean growled.

They all took off in different directions. Maybe she was somewhere in the castle still, or at least Dean hoped.

"Dean", Peyton called.

He turned.

"Check the garage", she said.

He realized what she was trying to say. Remembering Roman had Lynn's car brought down here.

"Shit", he said, taking off to the garage.

And just like he feared when he got there. Her red Volvo was gone.

"Fuck", he growled.

Grabbing his walkie.

"Jimmy, get me in touch with Seth and Liam", he said.

"Damn", Jimmy replied, he didn't have to be told why.


	30. Chapter 30-Black

Roman was doing push ups when his cell door opened. He stopped and sat back on his knees. Paul and Kurt stood in front of him as he panted. Sweat dripped down his face and chest.

"More questioning?", he asked.

"No. Steve told us what you said, about you having a pregnant wife and needing to be home. We agreed. You will be under house arrest", Kurt said.

Roman nodded and stood, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. He redid his hair.

"You will have to wear a bracelet monitor, just so we can keep an eye on you", Paul said.

Roman nodded.

"I know", he replied.

They walked him into a room, Hunter and Shawn in there as well. He should have known that if he was getting out, so would they.

"Don't worry, they have to wear one too and we will be watching them extra hard", Paul whispered.

Roman nodded. They signed the paperwork they needed and he watched as they locked in the bracelets. A little green light turned on.

"That means they are working and you are being tracked as we speak", Kurt said.

They nodded. Hunter glared at him. When they walked them out front to be picked up, Hunter was shocked to find Randy, Daniel, and John.

"Randy?", Shawn asked.

It had been awhile since they had seen him. He had just disappeared shortly after Stephanie died or pretended to die.

"Bayley sent you?", Hunter asked.

He had told her to send Ronda.

"No. Stephanie did", John said.

"Stephanie?", Hunter asked.

"But, not for you. For him", Randy said, pointing at Roman.

Roman smirked and walked towards them.

"But you work for Emerald", Hunter growled, his face red from anger.

"No. We work for the real Queen of Emerald", Daniel shot back.

Randy looked at Roman.

"Your highness, follow us, we can get you home safely", he said.

Roman nodded and followed them to the car.

"Can we make a quick pitstop. I have to seek guidance from someone", Roman said.

"Sure, where?", Randy asked.

"The cemetery", he replied.

* * *

Seth and Liam had gotten to the island when Liam's emergency phone went off.

"Not good", Seth mumbled.

"Murphy", Liam answered.

"Liam, its Ambrose. We have a problem", Dean said, as he made his way to the car.

"Did something happen to Roman?", he asked.

Seth stepped closer to him. Liam put it on speaker so he could hear too.

"No, more like Lynn. She took off on Corey. Took her car", Dean said.

They could hear the SUVs starting up.

"Not again", Liam mumbled.

"What the hell, the only reason I left her side was because you all said you had it. We aren't even gone a few hours", Seth yelled.

"Hey, watch it, I am still your superior", Dean replied.

"I'm going to kill Graves", Seth growled.

"Look, there's nothing we can do now. Just find her", Liam said.

They were already on the island, the fairy boat had left back to drop and pick up more people.

"I just called to ask if you two would have any idea where she would go", Dean said.

Seth stopped pacing and looked at Liam.

"What day is it?", he asked.

Liam told him and Seth took the phone.

"Go to the cemetery. Where the Reigns are buried, you'll find her there if not on the way to the cemetery", he said.

"Got it", Dean said, hanging up.

Seth sighed and rubbed his face.

"You can't blame them, Seth. Alright, Lynn knew what she was doing and she knows it's dangerous right now. She shouldn't have done it.", Liam said.

"I know, I just, I can't help to feel like if I was there she wouldn't have gone off alone. She would have asked me to come along. She's going to visit the baby", Seth said.

"Now it makes sense", Liam nodded.

"She figured he was a Reigns so, he had a right to be buried there.", Seth said.

"And she's right. Roman's going to be happy about it, he gets to visit his son", Liam said.

Liam took his hand.

"Now come on, we need to find Aleister", he said.

* * *

When Dean arrived, he spotted the red car right away. They parked as Lynn was coming out. She froze.

"What the hell", Dean wanted to shout, but he couldn't here.

"Sorry, I know okay. I just need to come alone, I needed a second", she said softly.

"I could have brought you Lynn, I could have waited outside. You never ever leave without me or someone else.", he said.

She nodded as another car pulled up. Roman jumped out.

"Roselynn?", he asked.

She went to him and hugged him tight. Dean followed slowly. He shook hands with Randy.

"Thank you for picking him up.", Dean said.

Randy nodded. They weren't dressed in Emerald uniforms. They were in all black.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"They put me under house arrest, but I needed to come and speak to my brother.", Roman said, smiling at her.

She stood on her toes and kissed him. She pulled him towards the doors that led to his brother and son. When they got in front of his brother's grave, Roman noticed the flowers.

"You brought him flowers?", he asked.

She nodded.

"And, our son", she said, moving towards Royal's grave.

He moved towards it and touched his son's headstone. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hi little man, it's daddy", he said softly.

Lynn wiped her cheeks.

"When did you do this?", he asked.

"A few days after he died, I figured I should put him with his family. Right next to his uncle", she said softly.

Roman smiled and kissed his wife.

"I haven't been here since he died, I couldn't, or more like didn't want to face the fact that my brother was really gone.", he said.

She nodded.

"I just needed to feel him again, for just a second.", he sighed.

She rubbed his back.

"Let's get you home. I'm sure you need a good shower, food, and our warm bed", she said.

He shook his head no.

"Not yet. Just a few more minutes", he said, his eyes on the headstones.

She nodded.

* * *

Once Hunter got home, he decided to destroy his office. Shawn watched from the doorway.

"She is turning everyone against me", Hunter yelled.

"It won't be long for the region to take her side too. You need to do something to convince them that you are innocent", Shawn said.

"And how do you expect me to do that. It's her word against mine now, it also doesn't look good when she comes back from the dead. If it was just Taker's words, no one would believe it, but she is back. Three of my top guards have left", Hunter yelled.

"But you have a new Queen, get Bayley to defend you. Make it look like Stephanie is trying to frame you.", Shawn suggested.

Hunter nodded.

"You think she is ready for that?", Hunter asked.

Shawn chuckled.

"Hell no, but you have no other choice. Get Sasha to help her since you lost Lynn", Shawn said.

Hunter grumbled.

"Don't remind me", he mumbled.

* * *

Liam and Seth found Aleister's dad's house.

"Maybe you should go alone", Liam said.

"What? Why?", Seth asked.

"You might have not been in love with him, but he was damn sure in love with you. If he spoke to his dad at all, he would have told him about you", Liam said.

Seth nodded. He kissed Liam before walking up to the door and knocking. Liam hid around the corner. The door opened to an older man. Before he could say anything, the man smiled.

"Seth, finally I get to meet you in person", he said.

"Oh", Seth said, as the man ushered him inside.

"Aleister told me a lot about you and showed me a photo of you.", he said.

"Oh, I didn't know. He didn't tell me much about you, I'm sorry to say", Seth said.

"I know. He likes to keep me private. Doesn't want his mom coming after me, the miserable woman", his dad said.

They sat down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like something to drink? Aleister won't be back for awhile", he said.

Seth nodded. So they were right, he was here. He texted Liam to hide better in case Aleister came back.

"_I'll be at the restaurant we saw down the street"_

He sent back. Aleister's dad came back in and handed him a water. He sat across from Seth.

"So, why would Al have to hide you?", Seth asked, curious.

Al was the nickname Seth called him often back then. He figured he should actually make it look like they were still together.

The man sighed.

"His mom, she wasn't content in our relationship. Used me to get pregnant and then used Aleister to enter Ruby", he said.

"But why?", he asked.

"See his mother was from Ruby region, her family name meant nothing. She wanted to mean something, be important. The Reigns family was looking for a wife for Dwayne, she saw that as her in, but the marriage was declined by his family.", he explained.

Seth nodded.

"She settled for me, but once she conceived it was like all she could think about was getting back at the royal family. I stepped away, didn't want anything to do with her plans. I did stay in my son's life", he continued.

"Did you know she was planning to use him?", Seth asked.

"No, not till Aleister said he wanted to be a guard for Ruby region. I tried to convince him to pick another region or any other job. He said he couldn't, that his mother wouldn't let him", he explained.

Seth nodded.

"Then he told me about you", the man smiled.

That made Seth feel bad.

"Told me he found the love of his life and that he couldn't wait for me to meet him. Sent me a photo of you", he said.

Seth cleared his throat.

"Sorry to say, but, we aren't together anymore. I actually got married", Seth chuckled.

"I know that too. I know everything after as well. I know you are here to arrest him and take him in. As much as I love my son, I don't agree with his methods. I will continue to love my son and be there for him, even if he is in prison for the rest of his life", his dad said.

"I can't promise anything, but I don't think he'll be in there for the rest of his life.", Seth said.

"I hope not. He does regret what he did. I want to help him", his dad said.

"I knew you would come for me", Seth turned and saw Aleister standing by the door.

Seth stood.

"Don't worry, I'm not running anymore", Aleister said.

"Good. Now, we should go back to Limbo and you need to confess", Seth said.

Aleister nodded.

"Just let me say goodbye to my dad", he said softly.

Seth nodded.


	31. Chapter 31-Why?

Aleister grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Why?", Seth asked.

Aleister turned to him, his eyes running over Seth before looking away.

"You, my mom", he replied.

"Me? Because I chose Liam over you", Seth said.

"I love you, Seth. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you, but I did. For the first time I thought I could be happy, I tried to get closer to you, but you kept shutting me out", he explained.

Seth felt bad for leading him on, he knew he shouldn't have, but he also didn't count on meeting Liam and falling in love with him.

"I wasn't ready", was all Seth could say.

"But you were for him", Aleister said.

"I can't lie to you, yes from the second I met him I found him attractive, but I didn't go there with the intention of falling in love.", Seth said.

Aleister nodded.

"I tried to feel what you felt for me. It just wasn't there Aleister. I did feel bad because you were so patient with me.", Seth continued.

"Life just didn't work out for us", he said softly.

Seth nodded.

"My mom, she didn't grow up well off like most in Ruby. Bottom of the barrel, barely getting by", Aleister started.

Seth leaned back against the wall.

"Dwayne, Roman's cousin, he found her interesting. She fell in love with him like most, but she fell more in love with his power and money", Aleister said.

"Right, he could pick from a good amount of women. I remember Roman telling me and being afraid that's what his parents would do to him.", Seth added.

Aleister nodded.

"Apparently my mother's family was too poor for his family. Kicked her out before she had a chance. There was nothing he could do or say either to stop it.", Aleister said.

Seth nodded. Roman was lucky he found the love of his life, till they broke up and he was forced to marry Sasha. He was glad his friend had the love of his life back. Roman wasn't happy and Seth knew that.

"Anyway, she vowed revenge on the family and used me to get it. She wanted me to use you, but I couldn't. I loved you too deeply", he explained.

Seth nodded.

"Thank you for telling me", Seth said softly.

"Hunter", Aleister said.

Seth waited for him to say more.

"Well, more like Shawn, paid me to hire Scott and Kevin to kill Taker and Kane before they could say anything. Angry at you, getting back at the Reigns family, this was the way. My mom said she was proud of me. That's why I wore my guard uniform, kill two birds with one stone", he said.

Seth sighed.

"You hate me and I understand why. I've fucked up too many times, but I just don't know how to handle things. Kinda picked up my mom's bad habits", he chuckled.

Seth nodded.

"I will tell whoever I need too the truth. I owe you and the love I have for you that much", he said softly.

"Let's go, if you're ready", Seth said.

Aleister nodded as Seth handcuffed him.

* * *

Getting home, Roman helped Lynn up to their room. His ankle bracelet beeped.

"What's that?", she asked.

"So I don't flee", Roman replied.

She nodded.

"Don't worry, Seth and Liam are on it. I'm just hoping Aleister will come quietly and confess", she said, already falling asleep.

"Seth will work his magic. He knows Aleister better than anyone", Roman said.

Stephanie came out of his office and smiled at them.

"Exhaustion kicking in, I remember that well", Stephanie said at a sleepy looking Lynn.

Lynn smiled.

"But I need a word with your King", Stephanie said.

"Can I come?", Lynn asked.

"Of course, I just assumed you would rather get some rest", she said.

"I have a few more minutes left in me", Lynn replied.

They made their way back into Roman's office. Randy, John, and Daniel stood there.

"So?", Roman asked, after he helped Lynn sit.

"I will be taking my rightful place as Queen of Emerald. I liked the idea of removing Hunter, and like you know, I need support. More like royal support", Stephanie said.

Roman nodded.

"And like we've told you, I and Ruby region have your back. AJ and Sapphire as well. Trish and Opal want Hunter gone as well, and you know very well they will back any woman", Roman said.

She nodded.

What about Black Diamond?", she asked.

"My brother in law is working on it. I trust AJ", Roman said.

"Good, because as soon as your guards come back with the traitor, I will announce for my place and ask for removal of Hunter", she said.

"I like that plan", he nodded.

Randy stepped forward.

"John and Daniel have spoken to a few people in Emerald and they've voiced that if Queen Stephanie ever came back and claimed her throne, they would back her.", Randy spoke up.

"That's good, she'll need that support as well.", Lynn said.

"Tomorrow, whether King Balor is on board or not, I will take back my crown", Stephanie said.

* * *

AJ arrived in Black Diamond. Leslie had wanted to join him, but he couldn't risk something happening to her and the twins. He had reached out to Finn and asked for a meeting. He agreed even though he hesitated a bit.

Baron decided on joining him for Leslie. She had seemed worried that things would go bad. Joe was on his other side. Chris stayed behind.

"AJ", Finn said, reaching out his hand to shake AJ's hand.

"Balor", AJ replied.

"Should we?", he asked.

AJ nodded and followed him inside.

"So what can I do for you AJ?", Finn asked.

Becky was already inside and sitting beside Finn's chair.

"You must have heard Queen Stephanie is back. I came here on her behalf to ask if you and your Queen would back her on taking the crown", AJ said.

Finn chuckled and Becky smirked.

"From Hunter? How?", Finn asked.

"Maybe if you would go to the court hearing, you would know", AJ said.

"Why? So they could point the finger at me too. I hear Reigns is also involved in this mess", Finn said.

"He was framed. So, no, he's not involved. Just Hunter and his second", AJ corrected.

Finn looked at Becky.

"Having all the royals backing her would be great, but we don't really need you. Asking is just common courtesy.", AJ said.

Finn had grown cocky since taking the throne.

"None of the other royals ever took Black Diamond seriously anyway. Taker and Kane made sure of that.", AJ said, shrugging.

Finn raised a brow.

"Taker and Kane don't rule Black Diamond anymore", Finn said.

"True, I hear it's Hunter. You know, since he got you that seat, or at least that's what he's telling everyone.", AJ shrugged.

He turned to look at Baron and Joe.

"Let's go boys, it was a mistake to try to get Black Diamond back on the map and earn respect from the others. They don't want it", AJ said.

They turned to leave.

"Wait", Finn called out.

AJ looked over his shoulder.

"I know what you're doing. You act like I forgot how you work, AJ, but I haven't.", Finn said.

AJ smirked.

"I'll be there, just not telling you for who", he continued.

"That's fine, don't tell me. Just remember, you pick the wrong side, you can also be replaced.", AJ winked, before walking away.

Finn mumbled some not so kind words his way.

* * *

"Hunter, I don't know about this. They don't like me and if I try and defend you, they won't believe it. I'm not Lynn", Bayley said.

"No you aren't, but she taught you how to be a Queen. Take those lessons and use them now. I need you Bay, help me", he begged.

Bayley swallowed nervously, but nodded. She took a deep breath and faced the camera. It was easier to record her speech than do it live.

If she messes up, they can just rerecord it.

"_Hello fellow Emerald citizens. As you know I became your Queen last night, and as your Queen I think you have the right to know what is really going on. Yes it's true, Stephanie is alive.", _she started.

Sasha gestured for her to pause. Then rolled her hand for her to continue.

"_I think we can all rest easy now, knowing she's alive and safe. That her killers are in jail ready to serve their sentencing. As you also know, she framed King Hunter. Spreading false information to save her own skin for cheating on her husband", _Bayley said.

Hunter smirked. He wasn't stupid to think Randy would turn on him just because.

"_Yes, Stephanie cheated on Hunter. Framed him for her murder in order to continue being Queen. My husband is innocent, and he would never try to harm me. The rumors about having lovers in our household are lies set to hurt my husband. He has been nothing but faithful to me.", _she said.

"She's doing great", Shawn whispered.

Hunter nodded with a smirk.

"_We will fight to prove his innocence. We just hope you will all stand and fight with us as well. Thank you for your time", _Bayley finished and stepped away from the camera.

She looked at Hunter.

"How did I do?", she asked.

He kissed her hard.

"You did great my love. So good.", he replied.

"I believed every word", Shawn nodded.

"Told you she could do it", Sasha said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Now to handle Lynn", Hunter said.

"You leave that to me", Bayley smirked.

"I knew I picked the right woman to be my Queen this time. You are so perfect", Hunter growled in her ear.

Bayley blushed.


	32. Chapter 32-Nice Try

Seth walked over to where Liam said he would be. Liam stood and nodded to Seth.

"Did he fight you?", he asked.

"No, he's also going to confess it all", Seth said.

Liam looked at Aleister and nodded.

"Good.", he replied.

* * *

Lynn had taken a nap before dinner. She woke up and made her way downstairs. Roman was eating a piece of coconut cake in the kitchen.

She giggled and shook her head at him. He smirked and licked his lips.

"My weakness, cake. Man, it's so good. Want a piece?", he said.

"No, you enjoy love", she replied.

A maid walked in and set some flowers down with a vase.

"These were sent to you, your majesty", she said.

Lynn smiled.

"Babe", she said to Roman.

"I didn't send you those", he said.

Lynn was going to touch one and smell it, but Peyton walked in with Dean and she stopped her.

"Don't touch it", she said, taking Lynn's wrist.

"Why?", she asked.

Roman and Dean were confused too.

"Those are poisonous, not the flower, but the stem", Peyton informed.

Lynn gasped. Roman took the vase and threw the flowers away.

"Who sent them?", Lynn asked the maid.

She shook her head.

"They were left on the front steps when I came to work. This note was left, it's how I knew they were for you", she said softly, sliding the note to her.

Peyton comforted the maid, she obviously didn't know. She looked just as surprised as everyone else did. Lynn lifted the note. Her name written on the front in cursive.

"That looks like Sasha's handwriting", Roman mumbled.

Lynn opened it and carefully pulled out the note.

"_You won't win", _was all that was written.

Roman took it and crumpled it up before throwing it away.

"Stupid bitch", he growled.

The maid jumped and shook.

"Not you. We know who sent them. How about you go home and try to calm your nerves. I'm fine, promise", Lynn said.

The maid nodded and quickly left.

"Poor woman", Dean said softly.

Lynn and Peyton nodded.

"Rome, there's no way of actually proving it was her or them. Recognizing her handwriting doesn't do anything", Lynn said, trying to comfort him.

He rolled his shoulders back and sighed.

"Did you guys hear the speech they posted. She's grown in confidence, I will give her that", Peyton said.

"He's hoping to get the region on his side. It won't work, with Stephanie back, I'm sure their people have a lot of questions", Roman said.

"They do", Stephanie said, holding hands with Randy as they walked into the room.

"They don't trust him, which they are smart not too", Randy said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow and have this over with.", Lynn sighed and leaned against Roman.

He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"I'm going to get her back", Lynn said to him.

"And you have every right too. They won't get away with this", Roman said.

"Get who back?", Stephanie asked.

"Sasha and Bayley. They sent Lynn flowers. Apparently and thanks to Pey, we learned the stem is poisonous", Roman answered.

"Oh my God.", Stephanie said.

"Thankfully she didn't touch them", Roman said.

"You know, there is only one place that sells those kinds of flowers. It's in Black Diamond, if they did purchase them, they'll know", Stephanie said.

"Dean, check if my brother and Seth are still there. Send them", Lynn said.

Dean nodded and dialed.

"The place is called, Little Bulb. Its owned by a woman named Eva Marie and her lover, Shayna Baszler.", Stephanie said.

"Wait, Shayna? As in Hunter's other mistress?", Lynn asked.

Stephanie nodded.

"Its how I know.", she replied.

Lynn started smirking.

"Oh no, she has a plan", Roman said.

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

After Liam and Seth were filled in on Lynn's plan. They hid Aleister's handcuffed hands under a sweater.

"I didn't know there was a flower with poisonous stems", he spoke up.

"Neither did I, but apparently there is, and they sent them to my sister in law", Seth said.

"I bet Roman was pissed. Especially since it was Sasha", Aleister said.

Seth nodded. Liam sent Seth a look. Aleister chuckled.

"He doesn't like you talking to me", Aleister said.

"No, I don't. I don't trust you. You tried to rape my husband and frame my brother in law", Liam replied.

"And I apologized to him for that, but if you need to hear it too. I'm sorry. I loved him, more than I have ever loved anyone and it didn't seem fair that he fell for you. You didn't even need to try", Aleister said.

Liam nodded. Walking into the flower shop, a red head in a dress that was too short, smirked and walked over to Liam. Seth watched as she scanned him from head to toe before licking her lips.

Seth wanted to pull her hair out for the thoughts he knew were running through her head.

"Can I help you gentlemen?", she asked, but her eyes were still fixed on Liam.

Liam smiled, it was the one Seth knew as his flirtatious one. That same smile had Seth jerking himself off the first few nights when they first met.

"I was actually looking for a certain kind.", Liam said, pulling his phone out and showing her.

She nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, delivered some this morning too. Not very popular because of how dangerous they are, but as long as you don't touch the stem for too long, you're good", she said.

He nodded. Holding his hand out.

"Liam", he said.

"Eva", she replied, shaking his hand for a second too long.

"So, is there a cure in case someone does accidentally touch it?", he asked.

He followed her towards the back.

"Yes, just rub the petals onto it. Who would have thought huh. A curse and a cure in one", she smiled and winked.

"Yeah", he laughed softly.

"So, who ordered some?", Seth asked, finally speaking up.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to say, sorry", she said.

"Oh come on, we won't tell", Liam smirked, leaning against the table.

She blushed.

"I'm sorry, I would get in trouble.", she replied.

He nodded.

"So a dozen?", she asked.

"Yeah", Liam replied.

Following her to the front, she slid them a paper.

"If you want to write a note.", she said.

Liam took the pen and wrote what Lynn told him too.

"_Nice try, but not yet. Second choice.", _he wrote.

Seth wrote where to send them too. Eva slid another paper over to Liam. Her name and number for everyone to see. Seth growled before walking out with Aleister.

Liam took the number and when he got outside, he threw it away.

"Baby", Liam said, pulling Seth into him by his hips.

"It just sucks that I not only have to compete with men, but women.", Seth pouted.

Liam smiled and kissed him.

"Baby, you don't have to compete with anyone, because I am already yours. I had to flirt with her. So much that did though, couldn't even get what we came for", Liam said.

Aleister cleared his throat. They turned to look at him and he lifted a piece of paper.

"While you two went to the back with her, I checked her order book behind her desk. Your flirting did work, she didn't even notice Seth and I.", Aleister said.

Seth took the paper.

"It was someone from Emerald, but it doesn't say who. Usually when it's a royal who orders, they just put the name of the region", Seth explained.

"We need it to show that it was either Bayley or Sasha who ordered them", Liam sighed.

"We tried", Seth said.

"Come on, we need to get back to Limbo before nightfall", Liam said.

"Look, I will go with you, but not to Limbo", Aleister said.

Both men looked at him.

"You promised you would tell the truth", Seth said.

"I am, and I will, but if you take me to Limbo, he will send someone to kill me before I even have a chance to speak my truth.", Aleister said.

Seth looked at Liam.

"He's right", he said.

"Fine, then we will take you to Ruby, but no funny business because I swear, one wrong move and I will shoot you in your head", Liam said.

Aleister nodded.

* * *

Lynn was still fuming mad about the flowers.

"She could have killed me, if not me then our baby.", she said, pacing.

Roman watched her from their bed.

"Sweetheart, you have to relax. Think of Rao", he said.

She stopped and faced him, rubbing her growing belly.

"I know, I just, ugh I want to kill her", she growled.

"Don't say that outside of this room", he reminded.

She nodded. He stood and took her hands, pulling her between his legs. He rubbed her arms before rubbing her belly.

She took a deep breath. Lifting her hands, he kissed them gently.

"Can we just forget about everything else till tomorrow morning? Please. I just want to relax and be near you and Rao.", he said softly.

She nodded and cupped his face.

"If they can't prove I didn't have anything to do with this, I will spend the rest of my life in jail. I'm gonna miss my little one's birth", he mumbled.

"You aren't going to jail. Aleister will tell the truth and prove you had nothing to do with this. You can't be separated from us, ever.", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

He sighed.

"Its going to be okay", she whispered.

He squeezed her tightly to him.

"How are you?", he asked.

"I'm dealing", she replied.

"No, I meant with today. Royal", he said, pulling away to see her face.

She sat beside him.

"Like it always is, painful. I can't help but imagine what it would be like if he was here.", she said.

He kissed her cheek.

"Me too", he replied.

He reached over and texted Dean. Lynn had let him in on a small craving she was having earlier today.

"I wish you would have told me, we could have both been mourning him. You were alone", he said.

"Not really, I had Seth", she replied.

"Don't remind me that you preferred his company to mine", he chuckled.

"That wasn't it and you know it. It was just a lot to handle and you already had so much going on. Royal was all I thought about and since you didn't know, and you were coming home, I knew what you would want when you got home. Sex was the last thing on my mind", she said.

He nodded, he could understand that, because that was what he was thinking about. He had missed her and wanted to be with her. Feeling like he hadn't spent any time with her.

"But if you would have told me, I would have understood and I would have just held you. I would have been your shoulder baby.", he said.

"I know that, but like I said before, I was scared. I lost your heir, that was a big deal", she said.

He nodded and kissed her gently.

Someone knocked and he stood, walking over to the door. Dean stood on the other side, he smiled as he handed Roman the ice cream.

"Thanks", he said.

"No problem", Dean replied.

Roman closed the door and walked over to Lynn, lifting the ice cream.

"Rome", she said.

"You said you were craving strawberry cheesecake ice cream, so I had someone run out and get it. I forgot when Stephanie asked to speak to us", he said.

She smiled and took it. He handed her a spoon.

"Let's just enjoy being here together", he said.

She nodded.

**A/N: 4 more chapters left!**


	33. Chapter 33-Guilty

The next morning Liam and Seth arrived with Aleister. They sat him down in Roman's office. Waiting for their King to walk in. When he did, he was in a tshirt and basketball shorts. His hair in a messy bun and they spotted his ankle monitor.

"So, how did this go down? Framing me", Roman asked, sitting behind his desk.

"First off, I did this because I was pissed. Not only at you for kicking me out of Ruby, but at Seth. I had fallen in love with him, and I gave everything in that relationship. Only to get nothing in return", he said.

Roman nodded. He noticed his friend had a guilty look on his face.

"Hunter hated you just as much and so I thought, why not help him. After awhile he was talking to Shawn, trying to come up with some ideas on how to get back at you and Lynn. I suggested framing you for what he did", Aleister said.

"For what he did? He told you what he did?", Roman asked.

"Not in so many words, but he didn't deny it either", he replied.

Roman nodded.

"That's good enough", Roman said.

"He paid me to take off after I was done hiring Scott and Kevin. Then as I was sitting at home with my dad, I realized what I had done. I had turned into my mother", he said.

Roman nodded.

"My dad talked me into coming back and telling my truth. I was going too, but then Liam and Seth showed up.", he said.

"Would you repeat all this in court today?", Roman asked.

"Of course, anything to right my wrongs", Aleister said.

* * *

Hunter had sent a message to Stephanie, asking to meet before court. She arrived with Randy, Daniel, and John.

"So, what's this about?", she asked, holding her head up high.

"Where are my girls?", he asked, straight to the point.

She chuckled.

"You mean the same ones you wanted dead? They are safe and away from you", she replied.

"I would never hurt them, or you", he shouted.

"Sure, it's why my decoys had to die right? Because you didn't want to hurt us", she shot back.

"You have to believe me, Steph. What I told Taker and Kane, they were just words, frustrations that were built up over time", he tried to explain.

"Still doesn't make it okay", she said.

"They are my children and I want to see them. You don't know how broken up I was after they told me that you all had died.", he said.

"You can see them, but not now. When I know they will be safe and you will no longer have the power to hurt us and get away with it", she said, starting to walk away and back towards her car.

"What does that mean?", he asked, taking a few steps towards her.

She turned to face him.

"You'll find out, see you in court", she replied.

"Stephanie", he shouted after her.

Following her, he tried to reach out to grab her, but the three men pointed their guns at him. He froze.

"When this is over with, I will make sure you three pay for your treason", he said.

Randy chuckled.

"I doubt that", he replied, before getting back in the car and driving off.

"What do we do now?", Hunter asked Shawn.

"My advice, we tell the truth. We didn't technically ask Taker and Kane to kill them. It was all talk, jokes, besides that there was no payment to actually do it. They did it on their own", Shawn said.

Hunter rubbed his face.

"Plead guilty?", Hunter asked.

Shawn nodded.

"It's safer than pleading not guilty and then having all this evidence that we are, even if we didn't technically ask", Shawn said.

Hunter knew his friend was making a lot of sense. He nodded and sighed.

"Alright, besides I'm a royal, I won't be sent to prison on Earth X. Neither will you", Hunter said.

"Exactly", Shawn replied.

* * *

Once everyone was ready to go, Lynn watched as Roman stood by the window and looked over Ruby region. His hands in his pockets.

"Penny for your thoughts?", she asked.

He turned to look at her.

"Sorry, was just thinking", he mumbled.

"Don't be, you're worried and you have every right to be. They tried to frame you, but they won't get away with it. Stephanie will speak on your behalf and so is Aleister. Hunter will pay for the pain he's caused", Lynn said.

Roman nodded. She reached out and took his hand.

* * *

As they arrived in Limbo for court, AJ walked over with Leslie.

"Royal meeting, now.", AJ said.

"Who asked for it?", Roman asked.

"Not sure, Trish just filled me in as soon as we got here", he replied.

Roman nodded and kissed Lynn before following AJ to the meeting room. Lynn stood beside her sister as they watched their husbands walk away.

"What do you think that's about?", Leslie asked.

"Not sure. Did you see Hunter or Shawn yet?", she replied.

"No", Leslie replied.

"Your Majesties, we should get you inside the court room", Jimmy said.

Both women nodded and made their way inside. They had to separate to sit with their own region. Lynn noticed Emerald wasn't here yet. She also noticed Black Diamond was here, unusual for them.

* * *

As soon as Roman and AJ walked in, they noticed Stephanie with Trish and Lita. It looked like they were catching up. No one from Emerald was here, and Roman didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So what's this about?", AJ asked out loud.

Before Stephanie could say anything, the side doors opened and Finn walked in.

"Sorry I'm late", he said.

"Finn called my dad last night and let him know he would be backing me and not Hunter.", Stephanie said.

"Black Diamond is backing the real Queen of Emerald", Finn said.

Everyone nodded. Roman leaned into AJ.

"Good job, whatever you said to him worked", he whispered.

AJ chuckled. Finn looked at him and they each sent each other a nod.

"We will let the trial go on as planned, then before anything else happens, I will stand up and take my place", Stephanie said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Lynn kept waiting for Roman to walk in through the double doors. When only AJ did, she got worried.

He walked over to her and let her know they had taken him to the back. Every man would get the chance to say their peace, including newly added Aleister Black. Hunter and Shawn walked in next, alone.

When the council walked in and took their seats, Finn took up his section with Becky. She had a feeling he was the reason for the royal meeting earlier.

"Should we start?", Steve asked.

When the rest of the council nodded. He called Roman and Aleister in as first witness.

"Mr. Black, maybe you should start. You stated this would free King Reigns from accusations", Nattie said.

He nodded and stood.

"What Kevin and Scott said was true. I did hire them to kill Taker and Kane in prison, but it wasn't because King Reigns sent me. It was because King Hunter did", he said.

Everyone in the room started whispering.

"Quiet down", Kurt ordered.

Everyone did.

"He asked me if I still had my Ruby uniform, I informed him that I did. He suggested I wear it when I went to make the offer, and I did. I knew what Shawn and Hunter were asking of me", Aleister said.

"And why would you go along with it, knowing what a mess it would cause?", Paul asked.

"I wanted to hurt Roman and one of his guards, who was also my boyfriend at the time. My mother also wanted to hurt Ruby and its royal family, but that is a different story", Aleister said.

They nodded.

"I regretted it as soon as I did it, but it was too late to take back, so I ran.", he continued.

"Why would Hunter and Shawn want Taker and Kane dead?", Kurt asked.

"Because they were going to talk, tell the truth. Just like Bray and Bo did", Aleister said.

"So you're saying Hunter and Shawn had them killed too?", Nattie asked.

"Yes, in my heart I believe so", Aleister said.

"But they never actually said it?", Steve asked.

"Not in so many words. They did keep repeating how they wished they never actually spoke out loud about what they wanted.", Aleister said.

The council nodded.

"And these mistresses they were accused of having?", Paul asked.

Aleister chuckled.

"Oh, those very much do exists. Ronda, Shayna…", Kurt stopped him.

"No need to name them, they aren't on trial or key witnesses", Kurt said.

Aleister nodded.

"You can step aside now", Steve said.

They took Aleister back in cuffs. Roman stood and the council looked at each other.

"Well King Roman, it looks like you were framed by not only Mr. Black, but by King Hunter and his second", Kurt said.

Roman nodded.

"For now though, you will still be under house arrest. We need more proof", Steve said.

Lynn shook her head, she couldn't believe this. Not even with Aleister telling them to their faces that it was Hunter did they believe it.

"I understand", Roman nodded.

"For now, we ask, why would King Hunter want to frame you?", Steve asked.

Roman stayed calm.

"He and I don't get along or agree on most things.", Roman replied.

"Could it be anyone else?", Nattie asked.

"Not to my knowledge, or at least no one else has had the balls to tell me to my face", Roman replied.

She nodded.

"Next we call Stephanie McMahon, Randy Orton, and John Cena", Kurt called out.

Hunter shifted in his seat as all three walked in. He quickly stood.

"King Hunter, something to add?", Kurt asked.

Everyone was watching him. Shawn stood beside him and nodded.

"We plead guilty", he said.

Everyone starting talking. Steve stood.

"Enough", he shouted.

Everyone stopped. Steve sighed.

"Guilty of?", he asked.

"Guilty of being mad at my wife and jokingly saying how I wish I wasn't married to her anymore or in my life. It was all a joke, I didn't mean it", Hunter said.

"So its true?", Paul asked.

"It was a joke, that is all it was. If Undertaker and Kane took it as any other way, that is on them", Hunter said.

"I have never joked about my wife in that way, no matter how mad I was at her.", Kurt said.

"I know it was a poor joke and I apologize, but I would have never hurt my wife", he said.

Hunter looked at Stephanie.

"You have to believe me, Steph. I would never hurt you or my daughters, ever", he said.

She could tell he meant that, but it was also too late. Kurt was right, no one would ever joke about someone they love in that matter.

"I am guilty of poor jokes. I am guilty of cheating on my wife, but not of wanting her actually dead", Hunter said.

"What about framing King Roman?", Nattie asked.

Shawn sighed and raised a hand.

"That was on me, not King Hunter", he said.

"And killing Bo and Bray? Trying to kill Kane and Undertaker?", Paul asked.

Before Hunter could take blame, Shawn did.

"That was me too. I was just trying to protect my friend. Everyone was suddenly against him, of course he would look guilty", Shawn said.

Hunter gave him a look and Shawn sent him a nod. Letting him know it was okay. Stephanie looked at the council.

"As this confession comes to light, I think it would be smart to remove Hunter as King of Emerald", Stephanie said.

"What?", Hunter shouted.

Everyone was talking, some agreed and some didn't. Stephanie didn't flinch, she kept her head held high.


	34. Chapter 34-Queen

"Silence", Kurt shouted.

Everyone stopped again and they watched Stephanie.

"Do you know what you are asking?", Kurt asked.

"I do. He has shown time and time again that he is not representing Emerald region as it should be. They need someone they could trust", she said.

"And who would you place as King?", Paul asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Not King. A Queen", she said.

Some men in the room laughed and joked how badly that would turn out. Trish rolled her eyes along with Lita. She stood and everyone looked at her.

"Let me remind some of you that Opal is run by a Queen, and we turned out just fine. So see, maybe the women aren't the problem, it's the men who think they can do as they please", Trish said.

"I second that", Lita said.

"Queen Stephanie, you have mine and Opal's full support", Trish said, bowing her head a bit.

Stephanie smiled and bowed back. Roman stood next.

"You can count myself and my Queen, along with Ruby region to back you", Roman said.

AJ and Leslie stood next.

"Sapphire is here for whatever you need", he said.

Stephanie looked at Finn. He glanced at Becky and she nodded. He stood.

"Black Diamond is all in", he said.

Hunter couldn't believe how quickly Stephanie got everyone on her side. The council looked around as well, as many stood.

"So, the royal council agrees? This can only happen if you do", Paul said.

They all nodded and Paul did too.

"Then if Hunter is found guilty, he would be removed as King and placed on Earth X.", Paul said.

"What?", Hunter shouted.

"Shawn, you will be placed under arrest for attempted murder.", Kurt said.

Guards went over to him and handcuffed him. He didn't fight them. Hunter couldn't believe this.

"Tomorrow, King Hunter, you will be sentenced", Steve said.

Vince smiled. He was glad his no good son in law was getting what he finally deserved. His daughter and his granddaughters can finally come home and don't have to hide.

Everyone started leaving. They watched Hunter grab Bayley and quickly walk out. Everyone whispering as he past.

"Don't feel sorry for him one bit", Lynn said.

Roman kissed the side of her head.

"King Reigns", they turned when Steve walked over to him.

"Yes?", he asked.

"We can remove your ankle monitor now. With Hunter pleading guilty, its clear you were right and had nothing to do with this.", Steve said.

Roman nodded and sighed. Feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you", Roman replied.

Steve nodded. Roman and Lynn made their way to the back and had the monitor removed. He rubbed his ankle.

"My leg doesn't feel as heavy anymore", he chuckled.

Lynn giggled.

* * *

**A Few Months Later-**

Hunter was found guilty and removed as King. It took quite a bit to get people on board with Stephanie being Queen. When they once again asked the royals what they wanted, they each agreed to Stephanie as Queen.

The council gave in and agreed. They were getting ready for her coronation.

"Babe, can you help me with my dress?", Lynn asked.

Roman walked out in a black suit with a Ruby colored vest. He finished buttoning the coat.

"Of course", he said.

Lynn was wearing a sleeveless Ruby colored dress, falling loose once past the waist.

The dress hugging her seven month baby bump perfectly. They had added material to help it stretch out in case she needed the room.

Roman ran his hand over it.

"My little prince is almost home", he whispered.

Lynn smiled and nodded.

"He's just as excited, always kicking up a storm", she replied.

On their way out, Dean ran over to them.

"What's up?", Roman asked.

"Leslie is in labor. She and AJ are at the hospital right now.", Dean panted.

"Oh my God", Lynn said, excited.

"AJ told Liam not to worry, to just enjoy the coronation. We can go to the hospital after we are done", Dean said.

Peyton waddled over to them. A pout on her face.

"What's wrong?", Roman asked.

"I am so done with being pregnant. This little lady needs to come, like now", she whined.

Dean rubbed her bump and kissed her cheek.

"Soon my love", he whispered.

She was a few days past her due date. Liam and Seth walked over with all the kids, including their new baby girl, Serenity Leah Rollins-Murphy.

"How's my niece?", Lynn asked, peeking at the sleeping baby.

JoJo had gone into labor early morning, Liam and Seth were both in the room with her as they watched their baby girl come into this world.

"Fast asleep, she just finished eating so let's hope this coronation goes by fast", Seth said.

Lynn nodded.

"Does this give you the itch for another?", Lynn asked.

"Of course it does, but I don't know. We are happy with the kids we have. She is such a good baby", Seth said.

"Have to find a new surrogate if you do", Lynn replied.

"Not really, JoJo said she would be willing to carry another baby for us. Of course this time we'll be doing artificial insemination", Seth said.

Lynn laughed softly.

"But we want to wait till this little girl is at least three before we decide on anything", Liam added.

Seth nodded. Liam looked at Dean.

"Any more news on Les?", Liam asked.

"None", Dean replied.

Liam nodded.

"I'm sure she's fine. If she wasn't, AJ would have called us", Lynn said.

"Yeah", he replied.

"Let's get going", Roman said.

* * *

Lynn had thought Stephanie's gown was absolutely beautiful. They clapped and congratulated her.

"Thank you so much", Stephanie said.

"And if you ever need any help Steph, call, I will be glad to help", Roman said.

"Well thank you, I will keep that in mind", she replied.

Lynn watched Stephanie's daughters run around with Randy.

"He is so good with them", Lynn said.

Stephanie watched him with her girls and nodded. A smile on her face.

"He is", she agreed.

"Have they asked for their dad?", Roman asked.

"Yes. He got to see them before they took him to Earth X. They don't know that he is the one who tried to kill them. I don't want them to know. By what Hunter said, I believe him. It was just suppose to be all talk, nothing more. That doesn't mean I trust him with my girls.", she replied.

Lynn and Roman nodded.

"And how are you? Closing in there", Stephanie said, rubbing Lynn's bump.

Lynn nodded.

"Just about, actually my sister went into labor today", Lynn said.

Stephanie nodded.

"I know, AJ let me know they wouldn't be here. Which I completely understand", Stephanie said.

Liam quickly went over to them.

"What's wrong?", Roman asked.

"Its Leslie, they are taking her in for a C section", he said.

"I understand if you have to leave. Go be with your sister", Stephanie said.

Lynn hugged her once more before quickly leaving.

* * *

AJ was pacing the hall when he saw his sister in law and Roman. Everyone else behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?", he asked.

"We heard about Les? How is she? The babies?", Lynn asked.

"Good for now. Baby girl A is breeched and so they thought it would be safer for her and her sister if they did a C section instead. Leslie is upset of course, she's scared", AJ said.

"Can I see her?", Liam asked.

AJ nodded.

"We have a few minutes before they take her back", AJ said.

Liam and Lynn made their way inside. Leslie was rubbing her bump. Liam kissed the side of her head and then Lynn followed.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. My nieces are going to be happy and healthy", Liam said.

"You'll be holding them before you know it, Les", Lynn added.

Leslie nodded. The doctor came in, informing them that they had to take Leslie back.

"We'll be here when you get out", Seth said.

Leslie nodded. They wheeled her bed away and AJ followed. They let them know that they could stay in the room for when they brought Leslie back.

Peyton groaned and shifted in her seat.

"You okay? Want me to take you home?", Dean asked.

Peyton shook her head no. Dean rubbed her back. Suddenly she looked down. Water leaking down her leg.

"Wait, doesn't that mean…", Dean stopped.

Peyton nodded.

"I'll go get a nurse", Roman said, making his way out.

Peyton was breathing in and out the way she was taught.

"Her baby bag, it's at home. We need it", Dean said, panicked.

"I can call Naomi to bring it. Relax Dean, Peyton needs you calm", Lynn said.

He nodded. Roman came in with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"We will take her to a room close by, hook her and baby up. Then doctor will see how far along she is", the nurse explained to Dean.

He nodded and rubbed his neck.

"How far apart are your contractions?", the nurse asked Peyton.

"Far apart. I didn't start feeling them till about an hour ago", Peyton said.

The nurse nodded.

"First baby?", she asked.

Peyton nodded.

"Baby might be awhile, the first one usually is", the nurse said.

"Good luck Pey and Dean", Lynn said.

Dean followed after his wife. Roman wrapped his arms around his.

"We are next", he whispered.

Lynn smiled.


	35. Chapter 35-Already Mine

**A Year Later-**

Lynn was holding her son's hand as he walked.

"Dada", he kept repeating.

Lynn giggled. She was thankful her son came out healthy and there were no complications during her pregnancy or birth.

Roman had been by her side, holding her hand as Rao came into the world. Roman and Lynn had shed tears as they listened to their newborn cry and wiggle.

She was also glad that her sister's surgery had gone well and that her twin nieces were both healthy. AJ had taken both girls to them so they could meet everyone while Leslie was getting stitched up.

* * *

"_Are you sure this is okay?", _Liam asked.

"_Oh yeah, she told me to bring them out.", _AJ replied.

"_So, who are we looking at here?", _Roman asked, rubbing the new baby girl's cheek.

"_Lynn has baby A, which is Hazel Iris Styles", _AJ said.

"_Hi Hazel", _Lynn gushed.

"_And Liam has baby B, Faith Ivy Styles", _he said.

"_Well they are perfect and so cute", _Seth said.

He looked down at his own daughter and smiled.

"_Look sweetheart, these are your cousins", _he said softly, lifting his daughter.

The nurse had also been right about Peyton. She hadn't given birth till the next morning, 3 in the morning to be exact. Dean had called later on to let them know.

"_Man she has a head of full hair", _Dean had chuckled.

Walking into Peyton's room, she was holding their daughter and kissing her little hand. She smiled when Roman and Lynn walked in.

"_She is so cute, and look at those blue eyes. Definitely all daddy", _Roman said, slapping his best friend's back.

Dean smiled proudly.

"_Want to hold her?", _Peyton had asked.

Lynn nodded and held the baby girl.

"_I think we just found Rao's future wife", _Roman said.

"_Hey big guy, watch it. She only has a few hours of living and you already married them. At least let little man make is arrival", _Dean said.

They laughed.

"_So what name did you guys end up picking?", _Lynn asked.

Peyton and Dean had decided on names, only to change them later on.

"_Her name is, Paisley Diana Ambrose", _Dean said.

Peyton smiled at how over the moon Dean looked.

"_Love it, fits the future Queen perfectly", _Lynn said, winking at Dean.

"_Oh come on, let my kid enjoy her birthday", _he said.

Peyton kissed his cheek. He knew they were only messing around.

* * *

"Dada", Rao said louder, catching the attention of his father.

Roman smiled and excused himself from the group of men he was talking with. He bent down and lifted Rao, kissing his chubby cheek.

"My little superman", he said softly.

Lynn smiled.

"He wanted to see you. We didn't mean to bother", she said.

"No bother hun", he replied.

Kissing his wife.

"Busy?", she asked.

"Just a little my love. There are some Emerald citizens who want to transfer out, been wanting too since Stephanie took over.", he whispered.

"They don't trust her still? She hasn't done anything wrong since taking the seat", she whispered back.

"I know, but, remember that little speech Bayley gave? Well, turns out Hunter had more loyal followers than she did. They believed every word.", Roman said.

"So they want to come here?", Lynn asked.

"Some, others don't trust me either since I had a hand in turning in Hunter.", he replied.

She shook her head.

"The good news is, some of our members use to be Emerald followers, but they left after she supposedly died. They were loyal to her. They want to go back home", Roman said, brushing some curls out of her face.

"Have you heard anything on Bayley?", Lynn asked.

"Last we heard, she went to Earth X, closer to Hunter", he replied.

"I feel so bad for her because she was brainwashed by him. She, no matter how wrong and bad he turned out to be, stuck by him", she said.

He nodded. He looked back at the men before looking back at her.

"I have to go and finish up with them, then I am free for you all day", he said.

"Can't wait.", she replied.

"What do you say we let the grandparents watch little man, that way mommy and daddy can play", he whispered, wiggling his brow with a smirk.

She blushed and shook her head at him.

"Finish quickly", she whispered back.

He licked his lips and nodded. He kissed his wife before looking at his son.

"What do you say Rao, let daddy show you the ropes of being King. Never to young to start", he said.

Rao reached out for his mom.

"Mama", he repeated.

"Oh fine, but that is only going to work for so long. Then your butt his learning everything I know", Roman said, handing their son to his wife.

Lynn giggled.

"I love you, see you in a few", Roman said.

"Your majesties", a guard said, stopping Roman from joining the men again.

"Yes?", Lynn asked, moving Rao from one hip to the other.

"There is someone at the gate for you. General Ambrose told me to come look for you both", he said.

Roman nodded and took Rao in his arms. Seeing Peyton, they dropped Rao off with her. She quickly took him inside. Roman took Lynn's hand. Dean turned to face them.

"You're not going to like this", he said to them.

Before they could ask about what. Lynn noticed the head of blue hair.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me", she said, before rushing towards Sasha.

Roman caught Lynn by the waist.

"Roselynn", he whispered.

Sasha smirked.

"Save your breath, I didn't come for you, homewrecker", Sasha spat.

"I can't wreck a home that was already falling apart, but most of all, already mine. Second choice", Lynn replied.

"One", Roman whispered.

Lynn was confused by that.

"Whatever, like I said I didn't come here for you. I came to get what's rightfully mine, for me and my son", Sasha said.

"That little boy is not Roman's son. No matter how hard you try, you can't change DNA", Lynn replied.

"Two", Roman whispered.

Lynn realized Sasha was getting closer. Leaving her son behind her.

"Why don't you tell her Roman? How you touched me. How you kissed me. Moaned my name", Sasha smirked, looking Roman up and down.

"Eyes off my man before I rip them out of your head", Lynn growled.

Roman smirked as Sasha stopped moving closer.

"Three", he whispered, letting go of Lynn.

Lynn didn't need to be told what to do. She jumped Sasha, forcing her to fall back as Lynn punched her. Dean distracted Sasha's son with cookies, making sure he didn't see what was going on behind him.

Roman finally pulled Lynn off as Sasha screamed.

"You crazy bitch", Sasha shouted.

"And stay away from my family, because you lost second choice.", Lynn shouted.

She looked at the guards.

"Take her away from Ruby region. She shows her face again, arrest her.", Lynn said.

The guards nodded. Roman grabbed her and pulled her into him. Kissing her hard.

"Forget the rest of the meeting. Dean can handle it", Roman said, lifting Lynn and making his way inside and upstairs.

He closed the door to their bedroom and started removing his tie before tossing her on their bed.

"Roman", she gasped.

He practically ripped off his clothes, including hers. She knew she was going to have marks on her neck and body from all his sucking and biting.

"Baby, can we slow down? I'm not going anywhere.", she panted.

He was panting too before brushing his hair back. He sighed.

"I know babe, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy lately, I don't ever want you to think that I don't want you or that I've forgotten about you.", he replied.

She cupped his face.

"I know you haven't, but I would really love to enjoy this. No rush", she said.

He nodded and kissed her gently.

"Thank you for coming back into my life when you did. You don't know how badly I needed you", he whispered.

She smiled.

"Thank you for taking me back", she replied.

**A/N: 1 more chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36-Dream

Lynn watched her son sleep between her and Roman. Her husband had one arm under their son's head while the other was resting on her hip. She touched his cheek gently before slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

"_Mommy", she heard someone call to her._

_She shifted before sitting up. Looking beside her for Rao, but he wasn't there. Roman was gone too. __She stood and made her way downstairs._

"_Roman", she called, but got no answer._

_She heard giggles in the back and made her way through the kitchen. Then she heard Roman's laugh._

"_Royal, don't go to far", that stopped her._

_Royal? Her hands were shaking. She stepped out the door and found her husband playing with two little boys._

"_Mommy", Rao said excited._

_Roman turned to face her and he smiled. She lifted Rao into her arms. _

"_Finally sleepy head", Roman said._

_He took her hand and pulled her closer. He kissed her softly._

"_Dad, I found it", she turned to see a little boy. _

"_Royal?", she said softly._

_Her son smiled at her._

"_Dad brought us outside so we wouldn't wake you", he replied to her._

_Her bottom lip trembled as she shed tears. Roman took Rao from her. She bent down and Royal hugged her. __Royal pulled a bit away from her._

"_Why are you crying mommy? Aren't you happy to see me?", he asked with a tilt of his head._

_She gently touched his cheek._

"_I am", she smiled._

"_Are they happy tears?", he asked._

_She nodded._

"_They are", she replied._

_He smiled. Roman set Rao down._

"_Go on and play for a little bit longer boys", Roman said._

_Royal took his little brother's hand as they ran a bit away from their parents to continue tossing the ball. __Roman wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her neck._

"_Hormones making you cry?", he asked._

"_What?", she asked._

_She felt him place his hands on her stomach. Looking down, she had a nice round belly. _

"_A house full of boys. You ready my love", he whispered._

_She placed her hands on top of his._

"_Over the moon", she replied._

_She watched her sons play and laugh. Feeling her husband kiss her shoulder and cheek, rubbing her baby bump. This was all she ever dreamt about._

* * *

Roman woke for a second after feeling Rao tap his face.

"Dada", he said, his face close to his.

Roman chuckled and moved back, rubbing his eyes.

"Buddy, it's two in the morning", Roman mumbled, after checking the time.

"Dada, play", Rao said, clapping his hands.

He looked over at his sleeping wife and sighed. No need to have both of them awake.

He carefully stood and lifted his son into his arms. They made their way out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"Alright, only for a bit", he said, setting his son down in the playroom.

They knew Rao wouldn't go back to sleep till he got it out of his system. He usually only lasted about five minutes before he was yawning again.

They had made the playroom for all the kids. Needing a space to keep them distracted when everyone was busy.

"Ball, dada, ball", Rao announced excited.

Roman smiled. He walked over to the couch and laid back. Rao couldn't reach the handle on the door, so Roman knew he wouldn't leave the room unless someone came in.

"Dada sleep", Rao said.

"Not until you're ready", Roman replied, yawning.

Rao starting climbing onto the couch, Roman chuckled when his little leg slipped. He reached an arm around his son and helped him up. Rao giggled and climbed onto his dad's chest.

Roman ran his hand through his son's soft curls, which he got from his mom. Lynn didn't want to cut his hair and neither did Roman. Just like he knew, Rao was fast asleep again, but he would give it a few minutes before standing. Not wanting to risk Rao waking up again.

* * *

"_Dad", his eyes shot open when he heard that._

_He looked down at his chest and Rao was gone. He sat up and looked around._

"_Rao", he called._

_He stood to leave the room, but was stopped when the door opened. Roman froze._

"_Yeah dad?", the young man in front of him said._

_He swallowed._

"_Rao?", he asked. _

_The boy nodded._

"_Are you okay dad?", he asked._

_An older boy stopped beside Rao._

"_What's up?", he asked._

"_Dad's acting weird", Rao answered._

_This other boy was his son too?_

"_You?", Roman asked, pointing at the older boy._

_The young man chuckled._

"_Mom, something is wrong with dad. He forgot who Royal and I are", Rao called into the hall._

"_Royal", Roman whispered._

_Royal looked at him at the sound of his name. _

"_Yeah dad, and this is Rao.", Royal said, pointing at his little brother._

_Roman heard a dog bark before it popped up beside Royal. His son smiled down at him._

"_Come on Cruise, let's go find mom", Royal said._

_Rao followed his older brother. Roman took a few minutes before following his sons. __Finding his wife in the backyard with a little boy in her lap. His two oldest boys were playing with Cruise._

"_Hey hun", Lynn said._

_Roman smiled and walked over._

"_Finally daddy comes down", Lynn said to the baby._

_Roman touched his cheek gently and the baby smiled._

"_Are you okay baby?", she asked, touching his cheek and then forehead. _

_Roman nodded._

"_Perfect", he replied._

"_Romeo, bring dad a water.", Lynn called out._

"_Romeo?", Roman asked._

_Lynn chuckled._

"_Yeah, our son.", Lynn replied._

"_Here you go dad", Romeo said, handing his dad the water._

_Roman smiled and took it._

"_Thanks", he said softly as he watched his third son run back to his older brothers._

"_All R's", he said._

_Lynn handed him the baby. He set him on his lap. _

"_Yup. Why not. Isn't that right Rosey", Lynn gushed to the baby._

"_Rosey?", he asked, surprised._

_She nodded._

"_After your brother, his uncle", she said._

_Roman smiled._

"_The family we always talked about", he said._

_Lynn nodded._

"_All together and happy", Lynn replied._

_Roman leaned over and kissed his wife._

"_Thank you", he whispered against her lips._

* * *

Roman opened his eyes and looked down at his sleeping son. He kissed the top of his head.

"Big brother is watching over you.", he whispered, rubbing his back gently.

He stood and made his way back to his bedroom. Lynn was sitting up and it looked like she had been crying.

"Baby, you okay? What's wrong?", Roman asked quickly.

He set their son down in the middle and cupped his wife's face.

"I, had a dream. It was about us, and our boys. Royal, he was there. He was playing with Rao and, it was so beautiful", she said softly.

Roman smiled and wiped her fresh tears.

"I had a dream too.", he said.

She smiled.

"The boys were all older and we were happy. Royal, he looked so much like you and I.", he said excited.

She kissed him. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's go and visit him later today. We can take Rao to meet his big brother, maybe that's what the dream meant. Royal wants to meet him", Roman said excited.

Lynn nodded.

"Sounds like a plan", she replied.

They kissed and Rao shifted in his spot. Both looked down at their son and smiled.

"Maybe we should get some sleep before he wakes again", Roman whispered.

Lynn nodded. They laid back down, Lynn kissed her son's head. Royal was letting them know he was watching over them. She smiled.

_**A/N: Last chapter! First and Second chapter to the prequel should be up now. "MINE".**_


	37. Chapter 37-Thank You

Thanks so much for reading this story. It was a bit of a struggle to write sometimes, but with the help of my co-writer Saphire (Love. TheEffect) we got it done.

**Saphire**\- Thanks for reading and enjoying the third installment of Roman and Roselynn's story! Don't worry... Jessica and I have one more story in us ( maybe two).

We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did. Also the second chapter to the prequel is up now. "**Mine**".

There will be another part to this story after the prequel is done.

Thanks so much for the Follows/Favorites.

**Thanks for Reviewing/Messages: **Lisee, allysonmaelynn01, Love. TheEffect, anitatjackson73 . aj, Kalea Reigns, KDGaines08, Guest (All), Charmed2011

**Mon. Catch Me- **(Seth & Liv)

**Wed. Broken- **(Roman & Veronica)

**Fri. Mine- **(Roman & Lynn) *Prequel*

**Sat. **Random posting


End file.
